Sora's Dark Secret
by sorax33
Summary: It's been a month since the end of Sora's and Riku's Mark of mastery exam. While everyone trains for the fight that lies ahead of them. Sora has discovered a dark secret about himself. Can he conquer the growing darkness inside of himself or will Xehanort have his final vessel after all?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

 _ **Sorax33: Hello Disney and Kingdom Hearts fans. It feels just like yesterday that the new Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue trailer dropped (Along with the new remix Ray of Hope for Simple and Clean.) It is a honor for me today to announce that I will be doing a challenge by fanfic author NinjaFang1331. I hope you guys are excited for this as I am!.**_

Chapter 1

Outside of the mystery tower, home to the old retired Keyblade master Yen Sid. Two chosen wielders of the Keyblade were training with eachother. One was a female with dark red hair and violet-blue eyes. She wore a pink strapless mini-dress with three zippers and a white halter top underneath her dress. "Take this!" She shouted casting Blizzara from her Destiny Embrace Keyblade.

Her opponent smirked before spinning his Bond Of Flames Keyblade out Infront of himself. "Burn Baby!" He shouted as fire surrounded his Keyblade and instantly melted her ice magic attack. He had bright red hair also but it was down to his shoulder and a lot more spiker than the girl's. His eyes were emerald color and had purple colored reverse teardrops shaped marks under them. His outfit was a black jacket with a orange colored shirt underneath it. He also wore khaki shorts and a scarf around his neck.

The girl then pouted crossing her arms. "Axel that's isn't fair! I though that we were just going to be practice using Magic without using our Keyblade effect!" She shouted towards him.

"Don't call me a cheater Kairi! I saw you use your keyblade ability during our sparring session a couple of days ago. Also another thing "Princess" it's Lea not "Axel" Lea said to her as the fire on his Keyblade went out.

Kairi then smirked "Too bad because I like the name Axel better" she said to him.

"S-Shut up and let's take a break" Lea said blushing a bit as he felt tired at the moment too.

Kairi nodded as she sat down and stretched out her sore arms. Meanwhile Lea went over to the stairs of the tower and sat down on them. 'What I wouldn't give for some Sea-Salt Ice Cream right about now' he sighed closing his eyes. He then opened them back up and saw a bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream in front of his face. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming" he said then he heard a laugh.

"Nope not a dream this time" a voice said to him.

He then looked up and saw it was Riku holding two Sea-salt ice cream bars in his hand. He hadn't changed much since the last time Lea saw him.

"Well if it isn't Mr Keyblade Master. I though you and Mickey were on a mission for the old men up there" Lea said.

"We both got it done pretty fast and I decided to visit you both with a treat. So.. Here you go" Riku said awkwardly giving Lea his Ice cream.

"Thanks.." Lea said awkwardly back taking his Ice cream bar.

"Don't mind him, Riku still has a long way to go before he stops being shy" Kairi said before taking her Ice cream bar. Causing Riku to have a blush upon his cheeks and Lea to laugh out loud.

"I am not shy Kairi!" Riku shouted at the red hair female still blushing from her comment.

"Sure you aren't" Kairi teased him hiding her smile behind the ice cream.

"Anyways, after you guys are finished with your ice cream. You both need to head home" Riku said.

"Why?" The red hair duo asked wondering the reason to why they needed to leave.

"It's because Sora is coming here tonight" Riku said to them.

"Is Sora going to retake the Mark of Mastery exam?" Kairi asked knowing that he failed the exam while Riku passed.

"I don't know, both him and Yen Sid refuse to tell me anything about their talk tonight" Riku said before he lowered his head. "I'm still worried about him ever since our exam" Riku added clutching his fist. He still remembered that day, he felt helpless as Xehanort was about to make his best friend the final vessel for himself. Lucky it was Lea/Axel who saved Sora from becoming Xehanort vessel. While at the same time giving himself and Mickey a chance to escape from Xemnas and Ansem hold on them both.

"Relax! You worry too much about him. I'm sure he'll be fine" Lea said taking a bite out of his ice cream. "He's got Roxas to watch over him too you know" he added.

Riku paused for a moment before deciding to trust him and smiled. "Yeah.. You're right Axel" Riku said to him.

"I told you it's LEA! L-E-A got it memorized?" Lea asked holding his finger up to his head.

"Nope!" both Kairi and Riku said before laughing at the embarrassed Lea.

* * *

It was late at night as Sora was riding the train to Yen Sid tower. He was wearing his outfit he received from the three fairies during his second journey. Expect this time, he had his hood up to cover most of his face. He then held onto his right arm as he felt it shaking as he took a deep breath. He held onto it until it stopped shaking making him sigh in relief.

"Atleast I'm getting a little control over "him" Sora quietly said to himself. He then heard the train stop and looked out the window to see the tower. Sora then quickly exited out of the train before it disappeared into light. Sora then entered the tower doors and headed up the long staircase. Once he made it to Yen Sid room, he was panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"So you have arrived Sora" Yen Sid said to him.

"Yeah, sorry it took me a while to get here. I had several close calls before I even made it to the train station." Sora said to the old Keyblade master still having his hood up.

"Sora... If you may please put down your hood. So we can discuss on how to solve this troubling problem" Yen Sid said.

Sora then gulped as he slowly put his hands on his hood. He then pulled it down letting his spiky style brown hair be free. Yet he had his eyes closed for a reason and did not want to open them.

Yen Sid then glared at him seeing he had his eyes closed. "Sora open your eyes" he ordered the teenager.

Sora then opened his eyes and instead of the peaceful blue eyes that he always wore with a smile. His eyes were now a golden color similar to Master Xehanort's.

 **End Of a Chapter 1**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story. And leave a review of what you think of this so far. It will be a big help to keep me motivated.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

 **Before this chapter begins, I want to thank everyone for the amazing support in such little time. I really apperecitate it and glad that people are interested in this. Now let's get on with the new chapter!**

Chapter 2

Yen Sid was shocked seeing Sora's eyes. They did seem similar to Master Xehanort's but something was off. He fully knew that like unlike the heart. The eyes are a window to one soul and just by looking at them for not even a minute. He could see that there was no trace of Xehanort hidding, but there was still darkness in them.

"Sora tell me, Have you felt Xehanort's power or mind try to take over you recently?" Yen Sid asked him.

Sora then shook his head and replied "Nope it's not Xehanort trust me."

'This is strange indeed' Yen Sid though as he stroke his long beard. "Sora could you perhaps try to explain more about when your eyes began to change colors?" He asked the young 17 year old again.

Sora then closed his eyes and though for a moment. "Hmm.. It started a week after the exam" Sora answered recalling his first experience with "him".

 _Flashback_

 _Sora was lying down in his bed. He had just finished a amazing dinner created by his mother. Now he was just trying to get to sleep as his eyes refused to stay close. Something was bugging him and nothing he did seemed to work. Maybe he was going a bit crazy but he started hearing a voice like his inside his head. Expect this voice was more darker and even insulted him._

 _" **You're weak!, What kind of Keyblade wielder let himself be captured by sleep?!, Riku will always be better than you"** the voice had said._

 _"Go away! You're not real" Sora quietly told the voice closing his eyes._

 _" **Oh doubting my existence? Well maybe it is time we have a little face to face"** the voice told him. Suddenly Sora felt drowsy letting his mind slip into his dreams. He was now falling down through a ocean like abssy as he kept falling. Sora then got control of his body and managed to straighten himself out. His feet then hit a glowing stained glass platform and he had to wait until his eyes focused on the platform._

 _Once he was fully "awake" he saw what was on the platform. There was a image of what looked like Roxas sleeping but he was wearing different clothes and wielding a different Keyblade. The other image showed what looked like him but with Black hair and wearing a outfit like what Riku wore when Ansem took control of his body. This darker version of him was wearing a different Keyblade too. Sora then saw that the background behind the two boys showed a large field filled with Keyblades._

 _"Where am I?" Sora asked confused to why he was here._

 _"Good, you have arrived" the voice in his head said making Sora turn to face the image of his darker self. A small portal of darkness then appeared and started growing in size. Suddenly a silhouette of himself rose from the portal and landed onto the platform. Darkness then left the silhouette like water showing his true form. "And so have I" the darker version added smiling as he looked excalty like the image on the glass._

 _"Who are you!?" Sora shouted at him._

 _"Me? I am called Vanitas" the person known as Vanitas replied._

 _"Vanitas?... Never heard of you!" Sora shouted back at him._

 _"Don't say things like that! You'll leave me heartbroken" Vantias said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice before turning to face the other image. "Like that blonde headed bastard" he said in disgust._

 _"Don't you dare say another word about Roxas!" Sora shouted now summoning his Kingdom Key. After gaining all the memories from Roxas and feeling the hardship and trouble the poor boy faced. Sora had a new fond respect for him and though of him not as his nobody, but as his brother._

 _Vanitas then looked slight confused by hearing Roxas's name. Almost like he had no idea who he was. "It's nothing, the past is in the past" he said taking one last glance at the blonde hair boy before looking at Sora. "Let's focus on the here and now shouldn't we?" He asked now summoning his Keyblade. "Listen up!" He shouted pointing his Keyblade towards Sora who was still in his battle stance._

 _"It's time for you to make some new arrangements" he said._

 _"What do you mean by arrangements?" Sora asked before Vanitas smirked at him._

 _"It means..." Vantias said before vanishing from Sora's sight._

 _'Where did he go?' Sora though looking around for him. He then felt chills down his spine when he felt a hand touch his shoulder._

 _"I want out of this prison" Vanitas told him before stabbing his Keyblade through Sora's stomach. Sora then held onto his wounded stomach as his knees dropped to the ground. He felt the urge to throw up the warm blood coming up but he tried to hold it down. "Too easy you really are weak" Vanitas added as he was about to make the finishing strike. It was then blocked by Sora Keyblade as the young Keyblade wielder hanged on._

 _"So you do still have some fight left in you" Vanitas said before letting out a laugh. He then jumped back from Sora who was struggling to stand up._ _Before he could make his next move, everything around them started waving. "Shit! I'm out of time" Vanitas growled seeing that his plan had failed. "This isn't over yet! I'll come out sooner or later and take control of your body!" He shouted fading away._

 _After hearing that Sora couldn't remain consciousness and collapsed to the ground._

 _End Of Flashback._

"When I woke up the following morning, I check to see that there was no injuries. Then over the next couple of days I saw my eyes slowly becoming golden. Until now they're staying like this" Sora finished explaining his story. "Still, I can feel him trying to control my body and summon the Keyblade to attack innocent people" Sora added looking down at his hand.

"Vanitas... What a familiar name" Yen Sid said aloud trying to remember where he heard it from.

"What should I do Yen Sid? I don't want this monster to harm my family or Riku and Kairi" Sora asked him.

Yen Sid clearly saw that he was already troubled and wouldn't have come to him if he knew how to fix it. Yen Sid then took a deep breath and exhauled before choosing his words carefully.

"Sora as you know Darkness can't be destroy and is a part of light. You can't destroy this Vanitas but maybe you could seal him away" Yen Sid said.

"Seal him away?" Sora asked seeing that there was hope now.

"Yes, you must focus more on using the power of light to help you master control over your own heart. Do not let a spark of darkness take hold of your heart. If you succeed in doing that It will domation Vanitas hold ovdr you" Yen Sid said.

"Great! Where do I start off at?" Sora asked him.

"Perhaps visiting the realm of sleep again will help you" Yen Sid replied.

"Ok! It's worth a shot" Sora said now letting out one of his smile.

"Remember it's ok to ask for help. I'll make sure Riku and Mickey will be right there to help you if you're in trouble" Yen Sid said letting out a tiny grin on his face.

"Actually could you keep this a secret from Riku? He's been worried about me even since I've been kidnapped by Xehanort and I don't want him to worry anymore" Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright but if it gets out of hand I will have to call upon him" Yen Sid said agreeing with his wish.

"Ok! I promise not to let you down" Sora said.

"Now Go! You have the power to access the sleeping world by holding out your Keyblade and accessing the path through this world's keyhole" Yen Sid added.

Sora gave him a thumbs up and left the room.

"Good luck Sora" Yen Sid quietly said looking out at the stars in the sky.

* * *

Once Sora made it out of the tower, he walked towards the spot where the keyhole was suppose to be. "Here goes nothing" he said summoning his Kingdom Key into his hands. Allowing the world's Keyhole to appear as the light from his Keyblade shot out and hit the keyhole. It shined brightly taking in Sora as he then left for his new adventure.

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't. And leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3

Sora slowly began to awaken from entering back into the realm of dreams. It took a few moments for his eyelids to open up and for the blurriness to vanish. Once he could fully see he noticed he was in a small alleyway. He let out a groan before getting up and saw the alleyway looked very familiar to him. "Wait is this.." Sora started to say before he ran out of the alleyway.

Which lead him into a town like area with accessories shops, a cafe and apartments buildings next to each other.

"I knew! I'm back in Traverse Town" Sora said feeling happy until a disturbing memory came back to him.

" _You've been here many times. Your first journey, your adventures through memories, in the datascape, in your dreams. Relived again and again like Deja Vu"_ Young Xehanort voice echoed in his mind.

"Ofcourse but that doesn't mean a thing!" Sora said to himself and shook his head trying to get his mind back on track. "Just remember what Yen Sid said "Focus on using the power of light to seal Vanitas control on me" Sora said to himself again.

"You know talking to yourself definitely isn't a good sign" a sassy voice said to him.

Sora then let out a smile hearing the voice. He turned around to see a fair-skinned teenager with smooth blond hair and lavender colored eyes to go with it. His outfit was dark grey pants and a light grey button down shirt with a bit of skin exposing around the collar. He sat on the roof of a Cid's shop and with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Joshua!" Sora shouted waving to the blonde.

"It's a surprise to see you back here so soon" Joshua said as he gracefully leaped down. "And without Riku too" he added walking over to him.

"Yeah about that it's a long story" Sora said sheeply as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It would probaldy explain why you've grown since the last time I saw you" Joshua said.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused before he looked at himself in a window near them. He saw that he didn't look younger like when he took the exam. The only part that seem different was his clothes as they looked exactly like his exam clothes. Just without the large X in the middle of his chest and that it took the form of his normal outfit. Another thing noticeable for him was that his eyes were back to their normal blue color for now.

"Wait a minute! Are Neku and the others still here?" Sora asked concerned about if Neku and Shiki did find their way home.

Joshua then shook his head "Nope they all returned safely to Shibuya" he answered to the Keyblade wielder.

"That's good news...but what about you? I though you would've gone with them" Sora asked him.

"Yes it is strange but maybe because my work isn't done here yet" Joshua replied holding a hand up to his chin.

"So if I help you with your work then could you return back to Shibuya?" Sora asked him wanting to help him out after all the help he did for both him and Riku.

Josuha was a bit shocked hearing Sora volunteer without him asking so. Still he let out a small smile and laugh. "Thanks, I wouldn't mind a bit more help getting rid of the enemies still lingering here" Josuha said.

"Alright! Now let's go out and defeat the reminding nightmares" Sora said stretching his arms up in the air.

"Wow! Slow it down there Sora, because it's not just nightmares I'm dealing with" Joshua said.

"It isn't?" Sora asked curious about what he was also facing.

Joshua nodded "I'm also trying to get rid of creatures from my world. They're called Noises, which are a race of beings summoned from a soul bound to a pin and take physical shape. They are capable of influencing people's thoughts and cause them to have negative emotions" Joshua explained to him.

"Compare to what I've faced they don't sound that bad" Sora said.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you" Joshua said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"It looks like they joined with the nightmares and are using their powers over negative dreams to boost their own" Josuha said.

"Then let's get rid of them before they become too powerful" Sora said as he then summoned his Keyblade into his hands.

"Ok but be on your guard" Josuha said before Sora ran ahead of him. "And wait for me" Jousha sighed before he stuffed his hands in jeans pockets and followed after Sora.

"Well if I haven't found you first little angel" A women voice quietly said as she watched the two boys exiting from the first distract. She then flipped some of her long blonde hair out of the way for her cold and hard looking grey eyes. "Also you brought a friend and just by looking at him from this distance. He has a dark power hidden deep inside him just wating to burst out" she said while adusting her glasses. "Perhaps I should help this young one and in return he could help me with my own goals" she said before slipping back into shallows.

* * *

When Sora and Joshua arrived in the second distract. Everything seemed claim and quiet without any Noises or Nightmares in sight.

"The coast is clear here, let's move onto the third and fourth district" Sora said looking at the silent and empty district.

"How do you know it's not a ambushed?" Joshua asked him crossing his arms playfully.

"Please if it was a ambush I would kn- AH!" Sora shouted in pain as he got hit in the chest. "What was that?" Sora asked getting up from the ground. He then saw two nightmare Kooma Pandas with little red colored bats behind them.

"I told you to be on guard and that it was a ambush" Joshua said.

"Yeah I know! Are those bats things part of the Noises?" Sora asked glaring at them.

"Yep and watch out for their energy drain and Saw Wing attacks" Josuha said getting into his fighting stance.

"Alright!" Sora repiled getting into his own fighting stance. He then slide-dashed into one of the Kooma Panda and quickly finished it off with a four hit combo. One of the Gabbey Bats then dived towards Sora was about to bite him when a box fell onto of it.

"Wow! Where did that box come from?" Sora asked until he saw Joshua had his cellphone out. "Hey! This isn't a good time for texting!" Sora shouted at him as he blocked a Kooma Panda punch.

"Expect I am helping" Joshua said punching in a few digits into the Device. Next a flameable barrel was hanging above the Kooma Panda. "Now get away from the nightmare!" Joshua shouted as Sora dodged roll away from the evil panda. Joshua then pushed another digit on his phone allowing the barrel to fall and explode on the nightmare.

"How did you make the barrel appear out of nowhere?" Sora asked amazed at his ability.

"It's my main ability for fighting the noises. I just punch in a few digits on my phone and I can make any object appear or float" Joshua explained showing off his cellphone. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his right shoulder as he dropped to his knees.

"Joshua!" Sora shouted getting in front of him.

"Crap..." Joshua said as he saw blood leaking from the cut on his shoulder.

Sora saw the bat aming for another attack as it spun like a wheel toward him. He then ran towards a solid brick wall next to him and actived Flowmotion. Once he saw the pink aura surrounding him, he flew at the bat and cut it in half.

"Joshua are you ok?" Sora asked running back over to him.

"Don't worry I'll live" Joshua said carefully getting off the ground. While holding onto his wounded shoulder.

"Hang on! I can heal it" Sora said as he placed his Keyblade up into the air.

"Cure!"

A green light then fell upon Joshua as he felt a relaxing sensity go through him. After then green light vanished, he felt the pain from his shoulder was gone.

"I'm impressed by the kind of things you and that key can do" Joshua said seeing that the wound and blood was gone along with the pain.

"Don't mention it, now come on we still have check out the rest of this area. Then we can move onto the third and fourth distract" Sora said as Joshua nodded and the two started to check out the rest of the second district.

"Strange... Why didn't that brat use his full power?" The long blonde hair women asked hiding as she had just watched the battle. She then heard her phone ring and picked it up before her hiding spot was revealed.

"Whoever this is I'm busy!" She hissed into her phone still checking to see if Joshua or that boy heard it.

" _It's me Megumi Kitaninja"_ a male voice said.

She then gasped and cover her hand over her mouth and phone to lower their volume.

"Oh please forgive me! I'm on a very important reaper mission" she replied to him.

" _That doesn't matter to me at the moment. Tell me where are you?"_ His voice asked in a menacing tone.

"I'm in a world called Traverse Town and I've managed to find Yoshiya "Josuha" Kiryu" she replied again.

" _Yoshiya! The angel boy?!" His_ voice said sounding shocked at this.

"Yes sir" she replied adjusting her glasses again.

" _Alright then, change of plans Mitsuki. Follow him and when the timing is right then caught him and bring him back here"_ he ordered her.

"Yes sir, I will not fail you" The women now known as Mitsuki said nodding.

" _You better or else I will happy get rid of you myself!"_ He said before ending the call.

"Damn him! How dare he treats me like I'm his pawn" Mitsuki growled closing her cellphone. "It won't matter because I will soon become the new Conductor and tear Kitaninja to sheds" she added as she imaged the scene when that day comes.

"Still in order to do that I will need more power" she said before she thought of a bright idea. "And I think that strange boy with that key will help me get it" she said smirking before vanishing from her hiding place.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't. And leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 4

Sora and Joshua had just finished clearing off the second district of Noises and Nightmares. They knew they had to check the third and fourth district still as they approached the door to the third district. Once inside the third district, they saw a pack of different colored wolves Noises. "What do you know? Not only is there a Grunge Wolf but also Garage and Aterna ones too" Joshua stated looking at the wolves. Sora got into his battle stance as the Grunge Wolf leaped at him.

Sora held out his Keyblade in a defensely stance as the Wolf's teeth came in contact with the blade. He then saw the Alterna wolf running towards him with fangs shown wide. Sora tried to get the Grunge Wolf off so he could block the other attack but the Grunge Wolf wouldn't let go. It let out a growl and kept munching it's jaws on his weapon. Sora gulped preparing for impact as the Alterna Wolf was about to strike.

He then saw the Alterna flip over his head and land hardly on the ground behind him. "Someone should've really trained these dogs better" Joshua said having his phone out. Sora smiled at him before managing to get the Grunge wolf off his Keyblade by performing a Fire spell.

"Josuha do you have a plan on beating these wolvies?" Sora asked standing next to him.

"Let's see what the best strategy would be first" Josuha replied holding out his phone and analyze the Noises.

"What else can that thing do?" Sora asked impressed by what a little device like that could do.

"Here we go" Josuha said as information about the Noises came up on his phone. "Ok so we need to watch out for the Grunge and Alterna Wolf's. They have a strong and fast dashing attacks and jumping attacks. While that Garage Wolf can do headlong tackles and have amazing speed but not on the level of the other two" Josuha read from his phone.

"Ok, close range attack will be hard to do because of their speed" Sora said. "That's means we should try slow them down" Sora added figuring out a strategy on his own.

"Yeah! It's your job to slow these wolves down" Josuha said before facing Sora. "Think you can do it?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"You bet!" Sora replied before holding up his Keyblade.

" _Graviga_!"

Sora then throw his Keyblade down in a narrow line as a ball of gravity came down upon the Noises wolves. Forcing them down to the ground making their speed boosts useless but he wasn't done yet.

" _Magnega_!"

A magnetic force vortex appeared above the Noises, sucking them up into it. "Now to finish you guys off" Sora said before raising his Keyblade up into the night sky. As stormclouds then surround the sky before Sora yelled " _Thundaga_!." Letting a huge bolt of thunder fall from the clouds and strike the Noises. They cried out in pain before disappearing like most enemies.

"Didn't know you had that kinda of fire power within you" Josuha said.

"Yeah I never really noticed it until recently" Sora replied before letting out a small laugh in relief.

* * *

After clearing the third district of Noises. Sora lead Josuha through the mail system area as it was a shortcut to the fourth district. When the duo arrived in the fourth district, they were no Noises or Nightmares in sight. "That's strange, I don't see any Nightmares or Noises around" Josuha said walking around looking for any sight of them.

"Maybe we cleared them all?" Sora said.

"I'm not too sure" Josuha replied looking at him. Not noticing the shallow of a tiger behind him ready to claw at him.

"Joshua look out!" Sora tried to warn him but before he could defend himself. He got slashed on his back dropping his phone.

"Damn it!" Joshua cursed before falling to the ground.

"Joshua!" Sora shouted running towards him and kneed down to him. He gasped seeing three large claws shaped marks left on his body. "Who did this?" Sora asked feeling his anger rise.

"That would be me" Mitsuki stated leaving her hiding spot and walked towards Sora.

"Who are you!" Sora shouted as he got up and faced towards her.

"My name is Mitsuki Konishi but you can call me Tigris" she replied to him taking off her glasses. Her eyes glowed green as black demon like wings appeared on her back. "And now I'm going to help you release the darkness hidden within you" she added with a smirk on her face.

"That's not going to happen!" Sora shouted at her. He then charged at her with Keyblade in hand and slashed at her.

"Not good enough" she said teleporting away missing his slash attack. She reappeared back in the air above him. Her whole body then begun to change into a tigress humaind body with her demon wings turning yellow. "Now that my full power has been unleashed, it's time to eat on the prey that lays under me!" Tigris shouted aloud. She then lunged towards Sora who had his guard up and ready to block her attack.

He managed to block her attack but then got punched by another one. He rolled across the ground before getting back up. "I thought I blocked it?!" Sora said confused.

"Too bad! You fell for my Shadow Lunge. It's a ability that allows me to create a shadow of myself and cause it to attack you too" Tigris said with her shallow image right next to her. "How about we go in for seconds shall we!" She shouted causing her shallow and herself to charge at the Keyblade Wielder again.

"Crap!" Sora shouted as he blocked the Shallow fist but got scratched in the cheek by the real Tigris. Sora winced in pain, holding his cheek unable to block a hard kick to the gut. Then he got right hooked in the jaw and went flying back as he rolled across the ground.

"No matter how much you try and deflect my attack it won't work" Tigris said before another shallow form of her appeared by her side. The three slowly walked towards Sora who was letting out a few coughes. He got prepared to fight again but was surprised to see two shallow forms of her near him. They then grabbed both his arms and held him down as the real one got in front of him. She then bend down and careless touch his face "Don't be scared, you'll thank me once I'm done" Tigris said.

She then stabbed Sora with her left claw making him gasp in pain and shock. She could feel the darkness spreading out to her. Before she could feel anymore, she was smacked aside by something. "What the hell!" She cursed getting up and gasped seeing Josuha standing up. Expect this time he had two beautiful white angel wings behind him.

"Only a coward with the knowlage of not being able to win would do a sneak attack" Josuha said to her.

"It's called survival of the fittest you brat!" She snarled at him which only caused him to smirk.

"Ok then, allow me to put you back at the bottom of the food chain" he said unleashed a strong whirlwind from where he stood. The whirlwind caused the shallow images of her to vanished as Sora dropped to the ground. He then dodged her attack at him as he flew up into the air. " _Pillars Of Sanctuary_!" He called out unleashing five golden lights streaks from his hand. His attack made a direct hit on Tigris causing her to fly back a couple of feets.

She managed to caught herself and land safety on her legs. "You know Cats always land on their feet and" Tigris stopped talking as 8 more shallow images of herself appeared next to her. "They have nine lives!" All of the Tirgis said together looking up at Josuha. They saw he remained unfazed by the muliple versions of her. "Oh! You think you're so cocky not showing any reactions to us!" The Tirgises shouted again in anger.

"Die Fool!" She screamed performing her shallow lunges at Josuha with all her shallows.

" _Judgement Shield_ " Josuha said as a barrier of light surround him and protected from the shallow lunges. He then pushed all of Tigris shallows back by a swoop of his wings. Joshua looked down and gasped seeing there was only eight down there. "Where could she be?" He asked looking around. Until he felt a furry hand on the top of his head. He then came crashing down to the concret ground with a loud BOOM.

"You should never underestimate me" Tigris said floating down to Josuha and stepped onto of him. "Now... Are you going to be a good little angel and come with me or do I need to rip off those disgusting wings so you can't fly away!" She snarled at him.

"Do your worse to me bitch" Josuha said gitting his teeth prepared for whatever pain and torture she inflicted on him.

"Alright! Right wing it is" she said and was about to tear off his right wing until a hand stopped her.

"What?!" She said before coming to face with Sora who had golden eyes.

"You Noises, are just pathetic fakes of my Unversed" he said in a deeper tone of voice. He then felt her trying to get out of his grip as he then tightened it. He could hear a few of her bones cracking as Tigris face was in a moment of pain. "If anything, I am their and yours true master" he added with a smirk on his face.

"I demand you to let me go!" Tigris shouted at him in angry.

"As you wish" Sora (Vanitas) replied before throwing her to a large fountain a few yards away from them. He followed after her using Flowmotion by sliding down a railing leading him there. Once he hop off, he went over to see her soaking wet. "Have a nice swim kitty?" he said teasing her. Tigris then looked up at him with fury in her tiger like eyes.

"How dare you humiliate me like this!" Tigris shouted at him with the nails raising from her claws. "I'll make you suffer until the day you wished you were never born!" She added getting into her stance.

"Please, I regret the day I was created" Sora (Vanitas) replied. He saw her then try to claw at him before he waved his arm right making her miss. "Don't get cocky infront of your master" Sora (Vanitas) said. He then waved his right arm again causing her arm to bend backwards and break it from the bending. He smiled evilly before deciding to end this quickly as he was about to summon his Keyblade.

" _Heaven Charm!_ "

Sora/Vantias couldn't dodge the surprise attack as he was hit in the back by a light attack. Vantias felt his control over Sora was begining to wear off as he took one last look at his attacker. He saw it was Joshua with a bow in his hand before his vision went black.

* * *

"Hey you ok, Sora can you speak?" Sora heard Joshua voice ask him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Joshua was there still in his angel form.

"Joshua? Why do you look like a angel and what happened?" Sora asked him rubbing his now aching head.

"I'll explain my... Unique form later. As for what happened is that we defeated her" Josuha replied. Sora then saw that Mitsuki was back to her normal and was wrapped in chains. Mitsuki then looked up and saw Sora staring at her with a puzzling look on the Keyblade wielders face.

"I've mistaken you boy, you don't just have darkness swelling inside you. You have a demon" she said breaking into a laugh.

'Demon?! What did I do?' Sora said seeing that this world didn't help him at all with controlling Vanitas.

"Sora..." Joshua said making the brunette look up at him. "You don't have to tell me what's going on or why you're on this journey. Just know, I'll always be here to help you and I know someway you'll defeat the darkness" Joshua told him with a smile and held out his hand.

"How do you know?" Sora asked him choosing whenever or not to believe his words.

"Neku did it, he conquer his darkness but he was only able to do that because of the ties with his friends, including you" Joshua said.

Sora then let out a smile of his own "You're right, thank you Joshua" Sora said grabbing his hand and Josuha pulled him onto his feet.

"Well I better be on my way home and thank you for your help" Joshua said as he grabbed Mitsuki and flew up into the air. Where a portal back to Shibuya awaited him as he flew straight into it before it vanished.

"I still have to keep going and keep searching for the answer I need" Sora said placing a hand over his heart. He then held out his Keyblade and actived the world's keyhole. Light shot out of his Keyblade and into the keyhole as it sent him to the next world that awaited him.

 **End Of Chapter 4**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't. And leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 5

Sora opened up his eyes finding himself in the new dream world. "Wonder where I am this time?" He asked looking around to see he was in a snowy forest. He then held himself for warm feeling the chilly area effect him. "Man it's freezing! Wish I had coat or jacket" he said before a light consumed his arms and legs. When it vanished, Sora found himself wearing a longer sleeve coat with sweat pants instead of shorts.

"Nice timing" Sora said with a smile as he begun walking through the forest.

"AHHH! Someone help!" A women voice called out in panic. Making Sora turn to where the voice was located and followed after it. "Oh God! Please someone help!" The women voice cried out again. Sora quicker his pace to a running pace as he move trees branches that were blocking his way. Until he finally made it to where he saw the Women dressed in a brown cloak being surround by a few Nightmares.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Sora shouted aloud. Causing the Nightmares to turn towards him and away from the women.

"You crazy fool! You want to die here?!" She shouted at him.

"Don't worry, I can take them" Sora said summoning the Keyblade into his hands. The Nightmares lunged at him but Sora took them all out in a single swing. "See told you" Sora added to the women putting the Keyblade on his shoulder.

"How did you do that? I never read about a swordman who can take out such create with a single swing" The cloak women said. She then looked at his Keyblade "Or about such a blade shaped like a key" she said interested in the Keyblade.

"Yeah it's would take a long time explaining. Anyways are you ok?" Sora asked her.

"Oh I'm fine but they did managed to get a nasty cut on my left leg" the Cloak women said showing a pretty bad cut on her left leg, right about her knee.

"Ouch, how about we clean that up!" Sora said smiling as he held out his Keyblade above her injury leg.

" _Cure_!"

He shouted casting the healing spell upon her leg. She gasped seeing the green light remove the blood and cut from her leg like magic.

"Incredible! Thank you" she said with glee in her voice.

"No need... Um what's your name?" Sora asked her.

She giggled before removing her hood blocking her head and face. "My name is Belle, nice to meet you"

"Belle? Aren't you suppose to be with the Beast?" Sora said surprised to see the Princess of Light here in the dream realm.

"What? By that I hope you mean to get my father back from that monster clutches" Belle said. "I was on my way to his castle, when suddenly I was attacked and chased by those creatures. I bet you it was the Beast's doing" Belle said walking back into the path. "If you wouldn't mind, I would feel much more safety with a bodyguard until we reach the castle?" Belle asked him.

"S-Sure" Sora replied agreeing to guard her but his mind was thinking about something else. 'Am I in a time where Belle and the Beast weren't in love?" Sora thought.

* * *

It took a while before Sora and Belle were in front of Beast's Castle. Belle went up the steps and checked to see if the door was unlocked. To her luck it was and she carefully opened it up not trying to make much noise. She then looked back at Sora "You can go back from where you came from. I can handle this from here and thank you for guarding me here" Belle said.

"Hey wait! I'm coming too, you said your dad was in trouble right?" Sora said.

"Yes but why?" She asked him.

"Easy, I want to help him out too" Sora replied.

"Ok then but we should stay close" Belle said as Sora nodded and they both went inside. The two walked through the dark and gloomy castle. While Sora was trying to think of a way on how to lead Belle to the dungeon where her father must be. 'If I run and go to it with her following behind me, then she will get suspicious of me' Sora thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Cogsworth trying to hide from them.

'Perfect!' Sora thought coming up with a good plan. He then turned to Belle " I think I saw someone" he told her.

"Really? Where?" Belle asked him looking around.

"Quick it's on the move!" Sora shouted as he ran towards the dungeon.

"Wait a moment Sora!" Belle shouted and ran after him. He lead her into the dungeons where she saw her father on the ground with a chain on his leg.

"Dad!" Belle cried running over to him and hugged him.

"Belle... How did you find me?" Her father asked before letting out a nasty cough.

"Your arms are like ice! I'm going to get your out of here" she told him feeling the coldness of his arms.

"Please you must get away before he comes back!" Her father said frightened.

"I'm not scared of the Beast!" Belle shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK MY NAME WOMEN!" Beast shouted at her as he entered the room.

"Beast?" Sora asked surprised at seeing how unfriendly he spoke. Beast looked at him before roughly shoving him to the cold hard stone floor and he blacked out from the impact.

* * *

"Ow...my head" Sora muttered feeling soreness coming back to him. He opened his eyes and saw a stone ceiling and could felt a warm cloth on his forehead. "What happened?" Sora asked getting up as he saw Belle was sleeping next to him on a chair with a bucket of water beside her. "Belle, wake up" Sora said shaking her a bit until she woke up with a gasp. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"I'm alright, how about you?" Belle asked him.

"My head feels sore but beside that good" Sora said getting up. He then noticed they were in her room. Expect it was more empty than the last time he saw it here with Donald and Goofy.

"That's good, now you can leave" Belle said looking down.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It means you can leave here and don't think about me coming along with you because I can't" Belle said with a few tears falling from her cheeks. "I traded my freedom for my father's, I couldn't just let him rot away here" Belle said with more tears running down her face.

"Belle don't blame yourself! If I were in your shoes and someone I love was held hostage. I would do anything to save them" Sora said with a comforting smile on his face. Remembering how he gave up his own heart in order to save Kairi's and wake her up. Before Belle could respond they were interrupted by Lumiere opening up the door.

"Excusez-moi, Ma Demoiselle and Un Jenune homme but Dinner is ready" Lumiere said in his typical French accent awaiting to escort them down to the dining hall.

"Ok we'll be down in a few minutes" Belle replied to him.

"Is the Beast already down at the dining hall too?" Sora asked the talking Candle Lamp.

"Maitrister Beast...usually doesn't come down and eat with us. Yet Cogsworth tries to convince him to come out of his room" Lumiere said.

"Oh..." Sora said with a frown on his face. _**'Ha Idiot! The Beast here is still insecure about the feeling of happiness and love. Along with his fate tied to that Rose'**_ Vantias voice echoed in Sora mind. Sora then shook his head trying to get rid of his voice.

"I see you may need some more rest. I can bring you up something if you like" Belle said getting up from her chair.

"No it's nothing to worry about" Sora replied not looking at Belle face. "Now come on! I'm starving" Sora said letting his stomach growl in hungry as both Belle and Lumiere chuckled.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Sora shouted out leaning back in his chair with his plate empty with a few crumbs remanding.

"Yes it was quite good" Belle said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"We're glad to hear such good praise from our Guests" Lumiere said bowing Infront of them.

Suddenly the doors opened up revealing Cogsworth and The Beast walking into the room. "Master I must ask you to reconsider your decision!" Cogsworth begged him.

"And I already told you to shut your mouth!" Beast replied to him with a snarl.

"What are you planning to do Beast?" Sora asked him seeing that if Cogsworth was worried then it must be big trouble.

"What I do is non of your concern!" Beast replied to him rudely.

"Master plans to get rid of the strange creatures near the castle in the woods" Cogsworth said before turning to face Beast. "I'm sorry Master but they Atleast deserve to know that" he said before lowering his head in shame.

"Are you crazy? Those creatures will outnumber you and then you'll lose!" Belle shouted at him.

"Don't underestimate my strength! I will make those mindless creatures regret steeping foot in my woods" The Beast said walking out of the dining hall and slammed the door.

Belle then walked over to Sora and whispered in his ear. "Sora could you go with him?" She asked him.

"Sure" Sora replied 'Atleast Belle is still worried about him' he thought.

"You will? Thank you!" Cogsworth said to him.

"Bonne Chance!" Lumerie said before bowing. Sora didn't know what that meant but he took it as good luck.

"Ok, I'm off!" Sora said before running out of the dining hall to catch up with Beast. Once he was in the entrance hall, he walked over to the large front doors and found it to be locked. "Come on open!" Sora said pushing with all his strength but it didn't budge. "Ok then how about using the Keyblade this time" Sora said before summoning it out. A light shot out of the blade and hit the door as a unlocking noise was heard.

Sora tried pushing the door open and it worked. "Now to catch up with Beas-Ah!" Sora shouted falling down on the icy steps. Sliding the rest of the way down and crashed onto a snowplie. "Owww... Lucky Donald and Goofy aren't here to use me as their pillow cushion this time" Sora commented. He then rolled out of the snow and shook his snow off his cold body.

"Now I got to find a way to track down Beast" Sora said looking around for any traces. He then saw his claw prints marked in the snow as they seem to lead up to the woods.

" _Fira_!"

Sora then managed to hold the fire spell on the tip of his Keyblade. Making it into a lantern to follow the Beast's prints and kept him warm. He then began his long hike into the woods as Nightmares awaited for him. Unknow to him or Beast, a large Nightmare was waking up from a deep slumber as it let out a loud growl.

 **End Of Chapter 5**

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the late update but FFXV has been keeping me busy Lol. Along with Finals for school too but good news is that I'm out for winter break right now. So expect more updates to a few of my stories.-Sorax33**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't. And leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 6

Sora wonder how long he's been following the Beast's tracks. He let out a breath seeing the misty air come out in the cold weather. 'How am I suppose to help Beast if he doesn't even remember me' he thought. He then saw the fire on the Keyblade starting to lose it light and heat.

"Fire!"

Sora said quietly controlling the amount of fire he lit upon the Keyblade's tip. He then looked back towards the snowy ground and his eyes widen seeing the tracks were gone. "How did I lose sight of him?!" Sora asked looking around to see if he went the wrong way or if there was more prints to find. He got his answer as he felt some a strong arm push him in the chest. He gasped feeling the wind knocked out of him and felt a tree break the force of the surprise attack.

"Didn't I tell you and that girl to stay in the castle!" Beast shouted with a pissed off facely expression.

"And... Leave you to fight those Nightmares all alone? No way!" Sora replied to him getting up.

"Nightmares? So that's what they're called" Beast said. "Are you the cause of these Nightmares?" He asked the Keyblade Wielder.

"No! But I'm the only one that can defeat them" Sora said and hoped that would allow him to come with Beast.

"If that's true then maybe you should come with me to exterminate them" Beast said before turning around. "Don't lose sight of me" Beast told him as he got onto all four legs and started running.

"Hey! Beast wait up" Sora cried out chasing after him.

* * *

The hike between the two was much more awkward than Sora imagined. Each time Sora wanted to say something to Beast, he couldn't think of what to say. Beside from Belle, he didn't know that much about him. Sora was about to just stay quiet until he thought of something that might work.

"So... Why do you live in a castle?" Sora asked him.

"What?" Beast replied sounding a bit surprise by his question.

"Well unless your royalty you can't really live in a castle unless you..."

"I AM ROYALTY!" Beast hollered at him. "It's because of that damn witch that I'm stuck like this!" Beast vented looking up at his large hariy arms.

Sora thought he made a mistake bringing up that but Beast kept talking.

"I... I didn't mean to be selfish or rude. I thought she was a plain old village that would lie to stay in the castle" he said. "Now there's no hope of me changing back"

"You mean there's a way you can turn back?" Sora asked already knowing of the Rose and the love it needed from both Beast and Belle.

"It doesn't matter now! Telling you would be a waste of time and we're close to this Nightmare" Beast answered as he sniffed the air. He then got on all fours again and climbed ontop of some stones leading up to a tall hill. Sora quickly joined him by using Flow-Motion to safely climb onto of the stones without risk of falling. Sora and Beast slowly walked over to where Beast smelled the Nightmare and looked at it. Sora was shocked to see that it was a new nightmare.

It looked a basilisk as it had green and yellow colored skin. Along with Black strips across most of it's body. While the Nightmare Sigil was on top of it's head.

"What's the plan Beast?" Sora asked him.

"Easy we attack while the monster is sleeping but we only have one shot. If we miss the head or the body then we'll have a bigger fight on our hand" Beast told him.

"Ok!" Sora said as he then summoned out the Keyblade. "I'll go from the right and you can go from the left" Sora added as he and Beast got into their position.

"Ready..." Beast said holding back his claw for a good swing.

"Now!" They both said and leaped off the hill aiming for the Basilisk Nightmare. Just as they were about to do the finishing kill. They were each pushed back to the wall by it's long tail. "Damn it! It was faking to be asleep!" Beast shouted while struggling against the tail. The Nightmare Basilisk head then rose up opening his eyes and his tounge popped out before going back in.

The Nightmare Basilisk then moved towards the Beast. He could see the deadly glare through it's pale yellow eyes. The Nightmare Basilisk then opened up it's huge mouth and was about to eat Beast. When suddenly it screech out in pain and loosen the hold on Beast. Seeing this chance Beast clawed at the tail before sliding down it onto the ground.

"Sora! Where are you?" Beast called out looking for him.

"I'm right here!" Sora called back as he was standing over a chunk of the Basilik tail. "Good thing I was able to pull off a Strike Raid upwards" Sora said pointing his finger to the sky.

"I guess I'm in your debt now but your repayment will have to wait" Beast said seeing the Basilisk wasn't in pain anymore. The Basilisk focused back on the two and let out a screech lunging at them.

"Thundara!"

Sora shouted holding up his Keyblade to the sky as it was soon covered by storm clouds. A huge thunderbolt came rushing down from the clouds and impact with the Basilisk head. Nightmare Basilisk was paralyzed by the thunder and Beast then lunged towards it dealing many hits onto the body. Once the paralyzingly was gone, Nightmare Basilisk let out another screech before it's pale yellow eyes glowed.

"Look out!" Sora shouted out and he dodge roll away from the yellow beams from Basilisk eyes. He then looked over and gasped seeing that part of the ground was melted with smoke rising from the spot. "Acid eyes?!" Sora shouted again before he ducked from another Acid beam.

"Sora! You need to cut off it head!" Beast shouted as he dodged a swing by the Basilisk tail. "I'll keep it's focus on me but you'll only have one shot, don't miss it!" Beast shouted as he clawed at it getting it full focus on him.

Sora nodded before using Flow-Motion to climb back on top of the hill. Once he made it, he turned to the Basilisk and could see it hadn't noticed he was gone. "One shot huh? A Strike Raid should be able to kill it" Sora said placing the Keyblade backwards over his shoulder. He now had to wait for a good angle to throw it. Just when he thought he had a good angle and was about to throw it.

" ** _You wouldn't need to wait if you will just let me handle it like last time_** _"_ Vanitas voice echoed in his head.

 _"_ Oh no!" Sora said feeling his body being unable to move. "Not right now!" Sora hissed trying to move Atleast his arm in order to active Strike Raid.

" _ **Come on! You saw what kind of power we could hold if you just let me take control. You wouldn't need a perfect angle because I'll just chop it's entire body up** " _Vanitas said with a dark laugh.

 _"_ Sora what are you doing?! Throw it!" Beast shouted out frustrated.

Suddenly Nightmare Basilisk saw Beast was distracted and fired it's Acid beam at his back. "AHH!" Beast cried out in pain but he was then slammed back it's head. He roughly landed a few yards away and barely moved.

"Oh no Beast!" Sora shouted not noticing a small white light coming from his heart.

The Nightmare Basilisk then turned towards Sora and was about to bite him. 'Come on body!... THROW IT!' Sora commanded as the glow got bigger.

" ** _W-What's this?!_** " Vanitas shriek as Sora felt his body unfroze.

"Strike Raid!"

Sora called out throwing his Keyblade at The Basilisk neck cutting it's head off. It's body then shook violently before crashing down next to it's decomposed head. "What... Happened?" Sora asked himself as the glow from his heart died down.

"Sora! Beast! Where are you?!" Belle voice ranged from the woods.

"Belle! We're over here!" Sora shouted back out as he Flow-Motion his way back down the hillside. He then ran over to the Beast to check his wounds.

"Sora! What happened to Beast?!" Belle asked running over to him wearing a purple winter cloak. Both of them winched seeing that a part of Beast's fur was burned off and there was a nasty black burn on his skin. "Oh no, if we don't heal it soon then it will get infected" Belle said concerned.

"I can fix that" Sora said as he hovered the Keyblade over Beast's wound.

"Cura!"

The advance healing spell did the job as the burn vanished along with his fur growing back. Beast eyes twitched and he let out a goarn before seeing Sora and Belle. "Sora... Belle? ...Is that Nightmare defeated?" He slowly asked.

"Yes but thanks goodness you're alright" Belle said wiping away a single tear from her eyes.

Sora let out a grin seeing Beast shock expression at Belle's emotions. He then closed his eyes and had Sora and Belle help him back to his feet.

"Thank you Sora for your help. If it wasn't for you then I'll would be dead" Beast said placing his huge claw on his shoulder. "For that I will allow both you and Belle to be free from my custardy" Beast said removing his claw.

"Actually Beast..." Belle said as Beast and Sora turned to face her. "I better stay with you to make sure that your wounds really are healed" she said with a small smile.

"Belle..." Beast said but was cutoff by her again.

"Don't get me wrong! Once your wounds are fully healed then you will let me leave" Belle said going back into her stern attitude.

"Ofcourse, I agree but if I may. I'll like to thank you for your warning. I've should have listened to you and let Sora go along with me from the start" Beast said apologizing to her. "I know at times I can be selfish and only think about myself" he continued while looking down at the ground.

"Well doesn't matter now right?" Sora asked him with the grin still remaining on his face.

Beast held in a laugh "Whatever, now leave before I change my mind about letting you go" Beast said now looking up at him.

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving and good luck Belle, his stubbornness might be the end of you" Sora joked. He let out a laugh along with Belle too before leaving the area.

* * *

'I'm glad Belle and Beast will be alright but I can't stop Malefcient from taking Belle. Much like Pinoccho world, when Maleficent captures Belle then the world will just reset unless it awakens' Sora thought to himself standing back on the hill. He waited until Beast and Belle left before coming out.

"Yet that's not what bugs me" Sora said putting a hand over his heart. "When I hear Vanitas in my head I thought he was going to take control of me" he said. "But then I felt a familiar warm feeling in my chest and that blocked out Vanitas hold"

"Maybe... this is the light magic YenSid was talking about?" Sora questioned. "If so... Then I must be close to finding out how to lock up Vanitas for good!" Sora said feeling like he was on the right track. "Hopefully the next dream world will be the last one" Sora said as a golden light shined before him. He then looked up to see the Keyhole to the world had revealed itself. He held out the Keyblade and shot a ray of light into the Keyhole as the barrier broke open.

He then closed his eyes and felt the light pull him out of the dream world and onto the next one.

 **End Of Chapter 6**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't. And leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

 **SoraX33:** _Hey everyone, your boi Sora here. I'm sorry for the wait but Kingdom Hearts 2.8 just came out this week. I've already watched BackCover, played 0.2 and currently playing through DDD HD. For my opinion on the game...I LOVE 0.2 SO MUCH AND I WISH IT WAS A BIT MORE LONGER!. Along with a Shoutout to Ray Chase for his Jaw dropping performance as the Master Of Masters. Also I won't spoil 0.2 in this story for anyone who hasn't played it yet._ _There might be a few reference to it but nothing to big and spoilery. With everything said let this chapter begin._

* * *

Chapter 7

Sora woke up seeing he was no longer in snowy forest but instead on what felt like grass. He then got up on his knees and let out a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and saw he was in a Gully like area. "Wow never been here before" Sora said looking in awe at the colorful land. He then heard a sparking noise and noticed a yellow glowing pixie flying above him.

"Tinkerbell?" Sora asked before getting up onto his feet. He then followed after her taking him from the Gully to a Seacoast. He then stopped noticing a huge sea blocking him from following Tinkerbell. Sora then looked around for any sights of transportation to get him across. His searching came to a hult as he saw a small wooden boat that could only hold one person.

"Good a boat!" Sora said and ran over to it. His excitement then died down from seeing how old and worn out it looked. He gently put his foot down on it and felt the boat started shaking. He quickly pulled it back, "That's great, I doubt that boat will get me halfway before breaking" He said. Suddenly the boat exploded as water rained above him.

"Huh?!" Sora gasped as he saw a group of Escarglow Nightmares where the boat used to be. Sora summoned out his Keyblade and held it into the Clear blue sky before it was covered up by storm clouds.

"Thundaga!"

A bolt of lightning came clashing down onto the sea as it sparked with eletrecty. Sora looked for any sights of Nightmares remaining and let out a breath of relief. Until he felt the ground started shaking as parts of it broke apart. Revealing the Escarglows but they were all mashed together to create a large Escarglow with seawater covering them. They then came rushing at Sora but he managed to stop the damage with a Block.

The Escarglow then jumped high up into the air before diving back down into the sea. While some Escarglow escaped from the larger one and onto the fleid. Sora took this chance and charged at them. He took the few out in a couple of swiftly swings. He prepared for the next wave but got hit back by the Escarglow blasting up the ground again.

Sora got up and dodged rolled out of the way from their next attack. He then rolled to the wall and kicked it activating Flowmotion. He then bounced up high and held his Keyblade up before diving down at the Escarglow. Slamming his Keyblade down upon the huge fishlike enemies. Breaking apart their transformation as the Escarglow flopped around not being able to move.

Sora then killed a couple by swings or a bit of Thunder magic. The remanding Escarglow managed to get back into the water. Reforming their transformation as it flew towards Sora. It tried a crunching attack but Sora blocked it again. Sora waited for it to do another attack before he blocked a second and third rush attack.

Sora saw it had no more attacks and dived back into the sea. This time he was ready and started thinking of where it would strike next. Sora thought for a moment before making his guess. He ran towards the wall and reactived Flowmotion but this time he twisted his body. The big Escarglow rised again at the spot Sora predicted they would strike and flew at them spinning.

His spinning attack was effective on the huge Escarglow as it broke apart again. Sora finished them off casted out a Blizzaga freezing them all. Before they shattered into pieces once the air hit them.

"Now's that over and done, how am I going to get over to where Tink is?" Sora asked looking at a Island in shape of a skull. He thought about using Flowmotion to just glide over to the Island but he knew there wouldn't be enough movement to pull that off.

He was out of ideas until he saw a narrow rail made out of his Bizzaga attack. "This could work!" Sora said as he ran over and automatic was in Flowmotion riding the Icerail over to the Island. It broke once he hopped off of it. "I didn't know Flowmotion worked with my magic" Sora said grinning at his new trick. He then heard Tinkerbell and looked up to see her peeking through a opening in the skull shaped head.

"I better see what's she looking at" Sora said as he found a path leading up to the Skull shaped head. He ran up the long path and was able to hear echo of voices inside. Whenever if they were friendly or not, He had to find out. He found a small opening and went into and stayed close to the edge.

"C-Captian! A-Are Y-You this I-Is a G-Good Idea?" A small large chubby pirate said in a stuttering voice.

"Ofcourse! When haven't I had a good idea?! It's so perfect not even Peter Pan will be able to stop it" The Captain replied back as he wore all red with long cruely black hair and a metal hook on his right hand.

"It's them again" Sora whisper remembering that Riku teamed up with them back when he was under Maleficent control. "No wonder Tink was chasing after them" he added before he hushed hearing them talk again.

"C-Captian if I-I may a-ask you? H-how exactly d-do you plan to beat P-Peter P-Pan this time?" Mr Smee asked.

"Easy! By calling upon foe not even Peter Pan has faced before!" Captain Hook answered holding out his left hand as darkness gather around it. "Now come forth my new pet!" He shouted as a huge cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared a new Nightmare was to be seen. It was a huge skeletal parrot with a jewel collar wrapped around it's neck. It's tail made up of three skulls with the Nightmare Emblem on each one.

The wings were part skeletal and huge golden colored blades covering the rest of the wings. Sora then held his head as memories of fighting something similar to this came back to him. Still how Captain Hook was able to summon a Nightmare was a big surprise to him. Last time he checked the only thing the goofy pirate was able to summon was Heartless.

"C-Captain! What in Davy Jones locker is that?!" Mr Smee shouted scared of the large Nightmare Parrot.

"This is the answer to our prays. When our last treasure hunt ended it failure finding nothing but a old book. It was a blessing from Poseidon himself" Captain Hook shouted grabbing a old green and black colored from his coat pocket. "This book tells about a ancient monster that comes not from this world" Captain Hook said flipping the pages.

"With this under our control that blasted Peter Pan won't be able to stop it" Captain Hook gloated letting out a laugh.

"U-Um S-Sir are you sure it's safe to trust this thing?" Mr Smee asked still scared of the Nightmare glaring at him.

"Yes...but first we need to get the sacred treasure of this land" Captain Hook said. "Since the only way to command this beast is to sacrifice a great token to it" he said.

"T-The t-treasure of NeverLand? C-Captain I-I beg you to reconsider y-your actions" Mr Smee asked said grabbing his arm.

"Gibblish! I will not turn my back on the perfect plan to defeat Peter Pan! I rather lose my other hand then recall this beast!" Captain Hook shouted pulling his arm out of grasp.

"But C-Captain" Mr Smee tried to say but Captain Hook wasn't listening.

"Come or else I'll leave you with our new cremate until I return" Captain Hook said making his way back to the ship. Mr Smee face turned a ghostly pale and ran fast to caught up with his Captain.

"There's no way Peter can deal with that thing on his own" Sora said crawling back from the edge. "I just have to get the five treasure before Hook does" Sora said as he made it out. He then stood up only to come face to face with Tinkerbell.

"So you were the one stalking me" Tinkerbell said pointing her tiny finger at him.

"O-Oh H-Hello, I'm Sora who are you?" Sora asked playing dumb.

"I feel no need to tell you my name, now go home little boy. I have important stuff to do" Tinkerbell said.

"Really? You don't want me to help" Sora asked her.

"Help? How can you help me?" Tinker bell asked getting closer to his face.

"Yeah you're right! I bet a small pixie like you can take down both those two pirates and that scary monster all by yourself" Sora replied smugly with a smirk on his face. He then saw Tinkerbell get red face seeing he was right.

"Fine! Since I can't find Peter, you'll have to do" Tinkerbell said.

"Good I'm glad to help out" Sora said before he felt pixie dust fall over him.

"There! Now we can travel at a faster rate" Tinkerbell said and started flying off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora shouted as he flew after Tinkerbell.

* * *

Sora and Tinkerbell were both quiet flying over the sea until Sora spoke up. "So what is the Treasure of Neverland?" He asked.

"Strange you ask that... Mostly everyone here knows about the tale of how Neverland came to be" Tinkerbell said as she paused for a moment. "Neither the less I guess telling the tale isn't such a bad thing" Tinkerbell finally said.

"Cool!" Sora said with excitement filled in his voice.

"Long ago, this land was a beared wasteland after suffering from a Great War from far far away. What was the war you ask? Sad to say no one knows. Whatever it was caused darkness to spread making the islands nothing but chunks of rock. The sea was so brutally, that if any normal ship tried to pass through. They would get ripped apart by the violent waves"

"At the time this world would have been consumed by the darkness and forgotten. If it wasn't for my kin the Pixies. We don't know how we ended up finding Neverland but we felt sad for the world" Tinkerbell explained before turning to look at Sora.

"We Pixies are so in touch with nature that it's a part of us. So feeling pity for the world we gather up all our strength and created a medallion. Using the medallion we were able to fight off the darkness and give the world life again. Trees and plants began to cover those chunks of rock. The waves become calm with the waves instead of violent become supporting" Tinkerbell said before looking back down.

"Still...many Pixie died because they used their life force in order to create the medallion. Leaving only a few of us still lingering around until it was just me" Tinkerbell finished telling the tale as she wiped her eyes.

"Then we can't let those pirates have it!" Sora said.

"Yeah I only hope once Peter returns from his adventure, he'll give Hook a knife to the ass" Tinkerbell said giggling at the thought of Hook yelling out in pain.

* * *

"This is where the Medallion is hidden?" Sora asked her walking into a Indian Village.

"Yes the Indians are brave and powerful warriors, so we trusted them to protect the Medallion" Tinkerbell replied. She then zoomed off towards what looked like the chief tent and opened up the curtain entrance. Sora was about to enter too until he heard Tinkerbell scream.

"What happened?" Sora shouted as he entered the tent. Only to find Tinkerbell trapped in a lantern held by Mr Smee.

"Calm down Miss Bell, struggle won't do you any good" he said to her. His responds was her tongue sticking out and a rush at the glass wall.

"It's cute how she think she can break glass given her tiny size" Captain Hook said coming out from the shadows. Sora then saw he had the glowing pixie Medallion in his hand.

"Hey give that back!" Sora shouted summoning out his Keyblade.

"No can do! We pirates take what treasure we find!" Captain Hook said putting the Medallion back in his pocket. He then pulled out his sword and pointed towards Sora. "If you want it back then you have to duel for it!" He shouted getting into his goofy battle stance.

"Ok but fair warning, I won't go easy on you!" Sora shouted getting into his own battle stance.

" ** _And Neither will I_** " Vanitas said with a laugh as Sora gasped. He then held his hand up to his face.

"This is a bad time!" Sora muttered getting strange looks from Captain Hook and Mr Smee.

" ** _Come on! It's two on Two we can take this weaklings out_** " Vanitas echoed in his head.

"Piss off!" Sora shouted in angry not noticing his eyes flashing gold for a second.

"By Poseidon the young lad has gone mad!" Mr Smee said.

"What kind of reaction do you expect from wanting to face the great Captain Hook" Hook said letting a laugh.

 **" _Oh please kept laughing_** " Sora said but in a Darker tone of voice. " ** _But you may want to change it to just "Hook" because that will be all that's left once I'm done with you"_ ** Sora said looking up at them.

They both screamed in terror seeing his left blue eye turn gold with a wicked smile on his face. Captain Hook and Mr Smee then ran out of the tent with Tink and the Medallion still in their grasps.

"No Tink!" Sora shouted still holding his head trying to regain control from Vanitas.

" ** _See if you would have just let me help then we could have saved her. Thanks Mr Hero_** " Vanitas voice said.

"Just shut up and...let go of my body!" Sora cried out feeling the light from his heart start to return. _'Huh?! This feeling...it's the same from last time..._ _Could this be my light magic fighting back?'_ Sora thought to himself. He then focus the Light magic towards his Keyblade as the hilt began to glow. Until the Keyblade let out a small explosion of light. Sora was breathing heavy as the the Keyblade vanished from his hands.

He then slowly walked over to a Well in the tribe. He then looked at his reflection to show both his eyes were Blue with no speck of Gold in them. "Boy, did that take a lot out of me" Sora said before reaching into his pants pockets. He then pulled out a Elixir and ate it in three bites. He then felt his strength and magic come back to him and he did a small pose to prove it.

"Good thing I stocked up on a few Elixirs and Hi-Potions before I started this journey" Sora said. He then look up at the sky and took off flying. "Don't worry Tink, I'm coming!" Sora said with a determined look on his face.

 **End Of Chapter 7**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!. And May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 8

Tinkerbell was knocked back down again by the strong glass of her Lantern prison. Seeing this only made Captain Hook laugh at the fairy failures.

"Try all you want but you won't be leaving this Lantern anytime soon" Captain Hook said to her and picked up the Lantern. He then gave it a good shake before stopping to see Tinkerbelll facedown holding her head. A knock was on heard on his door. "Yes? What is it?" He asked turning around to see it was Mr Smee.

"C-Captain?" Mr Smee asked him while his whole body was shaking.

"What is it Mr Smee?" Captain Hook asked.

"T-There's..W-Well Y-You see" Mr Smee tried to say as he gulped and pulled the collar of his stripped shirt.

"Just spit it out already!" Captain Hook shouted feeling annoyed at this point.

"T-There's...Mermaids C-Captain!" Mr Smee finally said.

"What?! How? We're nowhere near Mermaid lagoon" Captain Hook said putting down the lantern.

"Y-Yes but y-you see the rest of our c-crew has stopped navigating the way and are j-just staring at them,C-Captain" Mr Smee added.

"Why those good for nothing's... Let me handle Mr Smee!" Hook shouted his face showing a bit of redness as he left his cabin with Mr Smee right behind him.

When the two reached the top deck, they saw all the crew members whistling and flirting with six beautiful mermaids.

"Alright man! If I don't see you back in your postion in Ten seconds, you all will be walking the plank!" Hook shouted out making them all jump as they turned to see him holding out his hook with a devilish stare.

"Right away Captain Hook!" The crewmates agreed and ran back to their positions.

"Is that Captain Hook!" One of the mermaids who had red hair shouted in a exciting voice.

"Yes it is I Captain Hook" Hook replied walking over to ship railings and struck a pose.

"I can't believe we're finally meeting you!" Another mermaid with blondie hair said.

"We heard stories about how great of a pirate you are" a third mermaid with orange hair said.

"Well Ofcourse! There's no one alive who wouldn't dare cross blades with me" Hook gloated curling his mustache.

"C-Captain what about Peter P-" Mr Smee mouth was quickly shut by Hook's non weapon hand.

"Shhh! Peter Pan will be dead soon Mr Smee, we shouldn't worry them with small problems like that" Hook whispered to him.

"If you need help defeating Peter Pan we can help" one of the Mermaids said. She then dived into the water and jumped up onto the ship. "My comb is very special since it will allow you to take control of the sea" she said taking off her comb placed behind her black colored hair.

"Why... Thank you" Hook said about to grab it until she pulled back.

"Still something this vauble shouldn't be given away for free" the Mermaid said looking at it.

"What are you up to sea creature?" Hook said glaring at her.

"I'll give up my comb for exchange of that fancy medallion around your neck" she said pointing to the pixie medallion that hung around his neck.

"Fine! I don't need this anyways" Captain Hook said taking off the Medallion.

"C-Captain! What about the monster awating us at Skull Rock?" Mr Smee asked.

"Who cares? With the power of the ocean at my will. I don't need that useless creature to destroy Peter Pan!" Hook said to him before walking over to the Mermaid. The trade was made as Hook let out a laugh holding up the Mermaid comb.

"Finally the true weapon that will make me the king of Neverland!" Captain Hook said before he pointed it towards the Mermaids. "I'll test out this power by causing a whirlpool to swallow you fish demons!" He shouted as he imaged a whirlpool popping up but nothing came.

The Mermaids then let multiple giggles as one stated "I knew he was gullible but this is just embrassing" the Red hair Mermaid said.

"W-What?" Captain Hook questioned as he turned to face the Mermaid who he had made the trade with just sitting on the railing giggling too.

"Nether the less it was fun to mess with you but our job is done" The Mermaid said before tossing the Medallion up into the air. Only to be caught by Sora as he flew around the Ship's flag pole and stayed floating for everyone to see.

"Thanks ladies couldn't have done it without you" Sora said waving to the Mermaids.

"Our pleasure Sora, it isn't everyday we get to help a cute boy like yourself" The Mermaid said winking at him as she backflipped back into the sea. Swimming away with her sisters behind her.

"That Brat tricked me!" Captain Hook shouted throwing the powerless comb onto the ground and stepped on it.

"Sure did! Now where is Tinkerbell?!" Sora demanded summoning the Keyblade into his hand and pointed it directly at Captain Hook.

Captain Hook then took a few steps back "C-Crew attack that Key-brat and don't use any mercy on him!" Hook ordered running back below deck.

"Right Captain!" They all shouted getting out their pistols or drawing their blades. The first few pirates fired off their pistols at Sora who remanding floating.

"Defense!"

A barrier then protected him from the bullets before it fired the bullets back at the Pirates. Once the barrier was gone, Sora flew down to the deck only to be met with blades swinging his way. He blocked them all and pushed them all back with a counter move. He then slide-dashed into one pirate as he then followed up by performed a combo. When the combo ended he sent the pirate back at a few more pirates knocking them down.

The remanding pirates then all charged at him with pistoles firing and swords preparing for slashing. Sora then flew up into the air at the last second making them all crash into eachother. Seeing a chance to end the fight he flew down at the Pirates.

"Firaga!"

Sora shouted as a wall of flames surround his body and burned any pirate that came in contact with him.

* * *

Captain Hook nervously rocked back and forth in his chair as he hoped his crew would've killed that brat already. Peter Pan was a troublesome at times but this boy was different. Almost like their was a monster inside of him just waiting to be set free. Whenever that Brat was in control or not was what was troubling Hook at the most.

"I need some rum in order to claim my nerves" he said getting up and walking over to his rum supplies.

Meanwhile Tinkerbell was forming a plan, while it was true she could not break the Lantern. That didn't stop her from being able to move it. Seeing Hook get up and walk out of sight from her. Tinker Bell used this chance in order to move the Lantern father to the edge of the desk. It took every once of her strength to keep it moving as she was getting closer.

She smiled when she began to feel the lantern loosing balance and was about to fall.

"Nice try! But I won't be fooled twice in a day" Hook said making Tinkbell gasped as she came in contact with his face. He then punished her by shaking the Lantern wildy. Tinkerbell was being hit agasint the soild glass wall leaving her with a big bruise on her forehead. She was painting trying to recover as Hook was about to shake the lantern again.

"Captain! The Key-Brat has been defeated" Smee voice came through the door.

"Finally! You and the crew had me worried for a while" Captain Hook said his voice showing relief.

"Oh yes Captain but... He said he wants to be defeated by you" Mr Smee said through the door again.

"M-Me?" Captain Hook repeated in a bit of shock before recovering. "Wait is it some kind of trick?" he asked.

"No Captain! He says he wants to be defeated by the greatest pirate in all of Neverland" Mr Smee voice replied back to him.

"Very well then! I shall deliver his wishes" Captain Hook said as he lift the lantern up to met with Tinkerbell. "Watch as your brave young rescuer is killed by my hands" Hook said threating as he drew out his sword in one hand. Then placed the lantern on his hook hand and walked out the cabin door.

"Alright you brat I Captain Hook shall strike you Dow-HUH?!" Captain Hook gasped seeing all of his crew members burned and knocked out.

"C-Captain" Mr Smee said rubbing his throbbing head.

"Mr Smee but who was I talking too?" Hook asked before he smelt something burning. "Mr Smee? Why do I feel...hot all of a sudden?" Hook said as he wiped his now sweating forehead.

"Y-You're on fire C-Captain" Mr Smee replied.

"Oh, well... FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Captain Hook cried out dropped Tinkerbell Lantern onto the deck. He then ran over to the ship railings and jumped off into the sea.

Tinkerbell lantern was then picked up by Sora. He then unlocked the lantern setting the fairy free as she flew around him.

"No need to thank me Tink, we're friends right?" Sora asked letting a smile shown on his face.

Tinkerbell nodded but before they could speak they heard a loud shrieking.

"What?" Sora asked looking up only to see the huge Nightmare, Hook summoned from earlier. It let out another Shriek as it summoned a missile attack at the ship.

"Wow!" Sora shouted as both him and Tink flew away from the ship as the missile collided with it. All of the crew mates and Mr Smee fell off the ship by the huge explosion and joined their Captian in the sea water.

"C-Captain... I think we may have a small problem" Mr Smee said.

"My ship.." Hook said before he started making gurgling noises and was slowly floating down.

"C-Captain!" Mr Smee said as he went under to save him from drowning.

* * *

"This is one tough nightmare!" Sora shouted as he barely dodged a missile as it crashed with the ocean. The two managed to lead the Nightmare away from Hook and his crew. To a empty area with only a few rocks for surface. While the ocean took the impact of the missiles.

"I can't get near that thing since it keeps firing off these stupid attacks!" Sora shouted again and this time he used Bizzaga to freeze the missiles. The froze misslies were indeed frozen but only for a few seconds as the ice shatter from the explosion.

'There has to be some way to beat it' Sora thought as he flew down to one of the rock surface. He then looked up at the Nightmare who ruled the never land sky. He was searching for any weak point that could give him a hint on how to hurt it. The Nightmare Parrot then flapped it's wing sending a huge gust wave at them.

"Defense!"

Sora shouted forming a large barrier then the last. Protecting them from the harsh gust attack before it vanished along with the barrier. Sora fell to his knees as his eyes were getting drowsy.

'The elixir is wearing off and I can barely feel my magic' Sora thought shaking his head and stood up. "I won't give up!" Sora shouted holding up his Keyblade at the Nightmare.

The Parrot Nightmare shriek again as it prepared another Missile barrage. Until it let out another shriek in pain as one of it's bottom skulls was sliced in half.

"Need some help with this beast?" Sora looked up and smiled seeing it was Peter Pan.

"Peter!" Tink cried out and flew over to him. Sora couldn't make out all the words she was quietly scolding at the young red haired boy.

"Claim down Tink! I'm sorry to make you and um... Sora deal with Hook but I'm here now!" Peter said.

"Yeah! Plus you found a weakness" Sora added seeing that the Nightmare still hasn't fully recovered from losing one of it's skulls.

"Oh those skulls? It was just a lucky shot with my dagger but looks like you're right" Peter said tossing up his dagger before caughting it.

"Ok! Listen Peter, just get the Nightmare focus on you and I'll sneak up from behind to destroy the remanding two skulls" Sora said.

"Hey! How come you get to destroy them? I was the one who found it out, so shouldn't I-" He was then cut off by Tinkerbell pulling on his left ear. "O-Ok I give! Sora can be the one to destroy the skull! Now let go of my ear Tink!" Peter begged whining in pain.

Hearing Peter agree to Sora plan, she gladly stopped pulling.

"Gez she must be very fond of you in order for her to punish me like that" Peter said rubbing his left red ear.

The Nightmare Parrot shrieked again letting them know it has recovered. The three flew away from the small rock platform as it was blown to pieces by the missile barrage. Sora kept flying by Peter as they headed towards the Nightmare. It let out another shriek opening up it's break in order to catch the two.

"Now!" Sora shouted as he dodged the beck by diving under the Nightmare. While Peter quickly turned around and was being chased by the Nightmare Parrot. Peter then taunted it more by making bird calls and increased his flying speed. Sora twisted over before he was coming on the skulls. He then tried using Strike Raid but he was still a bit too short from it hitting.

Sora growled before deciding to try magic. He only felt enough left for one more spell but if it could either destroy the remanding skulls or Atleast stop it.

"Firaga!"

Sora fasted a huge fireball at the Nightmare tail. The fireball came in contact with the Nightmare managing to destroy the second skull. Feeling only one skull left, The Nightmare stopped chasing after Peter and started going on a rampage. Sending Gust waves and Missile barrages wildly. One of the missile aimed at Peter as only Tinkerbell saw it coming.

She cried out as she took the full impact of the missile. She was falling down with smoke coming off of her.

"Tink!" Peter shouted horrid flying down to grab the small pixie.

"Tink!" Sora shouted worried about the condition of her. He then turned to face the nightmare and saw the last Skull was right before him. He raised his Keyblade up and was about to smash it. When suddenly the Nightmare Parrot's giant wings knocked him away. Sora tried to regain his balance but he then saw a missile barrage coming his way.

Sora couldn't barely think of a thought as the missile barrage hit him. There was a big explosion and when the smoke cleared, Sora was falling out of the sky. Both himself and the Keyblade landed deep underwater.

'Am I going to...die?' Sora questioned himself slowly sinking deeper. His couldn't feel the strength to move his arms or kick with his legs. He gently shut his eyes as he felt like drifting off to sleep. He was exhausted from both magic depletion and the wounds the attack gave him. For a second he opened his eyes and saw a familiar object Infront of him.

It was Kairi's good luck charm.

He didn't feel his arm move up and grabbed it with his hand. Still he looked at it and smiled he never noticed that it looked a bit like him. He let out a tiny grin as he felt the familiar light come from his chest again.

 _'It's my lucky charm so be sure to be it back to me! Promise?"_

 _"Sora!"_

'Kairi!'

* * *

There was a huge rush of water rising up as it slowly rained upon Peter and the Nightmare.

"S-Sora?" Peter said in shock seeing Sora new appearance.

Sora was now back up in the air wearing in his normal outfit with a white misty aura surronding him. Instead of the Kingdom Key in his hand, it was replaced by angelic white Keyblade. It's shaft displayed two small hearts and the handle resemble two angel wings. With the teeth of the blade fashioned into the shape of the word Kanji ( **Light** ). While the Keychain was Kairi's good luck charm.

Yet the biggest difference was Sora welding the Keyblade backhanded.

The Nightmare Parrot shrieked again but before it could attack him. Sora air-dashed over to the Nightmare within a matter of seconds. He then raised OathKeeper to the side and smacked it across the Nightmare face. Sending it spiraling away but he wasn't down yet. He disappeared again, only to reappear behind the Nightmare Parrot as Sora sliced one of it's wings clean off.

The Nightmare cried out and was able to active it's missile barrage attack. It fired off a dozen of missiles at Sora. Only for them to be bounced off by a bigger Reflect spell barrier. Once the barrier vanished, Sora eyes glowed as the teeth of OathKeeper started to glow with a yellow light.

"It's Over! Take this!"

Sora called out unleashing several orbs of light at the Nightmare. The orbs were able to incinerate the Nightmare body as the fight was over. Sora flew over to one of the Rocky platforms and landed on it. The misty aura then disappeared from him as Sora collapsed onto the ground. Sora was breathing heavy as he slowly moved his aching arms to grab a Hi-Potion.

After getting the Hi-Potion out he drank most of it. While he did feel bits of his strength come back. His muscles ached baldy and he still felt drowlsiy from using so much magic.

"Sora... I'm impressed by what you did" Sora heard Peter said and looked to see he was behind him.

"How's... Tinkerbell?" Sora asked.

Peter face then fell with his eyes looking downwards. Yet Tinkerbell went over to Sora to see how beaten he was and sighed in relief to see he wasn't that injured. Sora then waited a few minutes to hear Tinkerbell scolded him but only got a shaking finger and glare.

"P-Peter... Why can't she say anything?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid Tinkerbell has lost the able to speak" Peter said.

"What?!" Sora asked standing up whincing as he held shoulders.

"She took a attack for me and that somehow damaged her voice box" Peter answered. "I'm sorry Tink, if only I wasn't so greedy and selfish, I could've stopped Hook before he summoned that beast!" Peter said closing his eyes and held his hand up to his face. Peter then opened his eyes feeling that Tinkerbell was hugging his cheek.

"Peter, you can't go back in time and change your actions. You have to live with them and learn from your mistakes. Plus... Tinkerbell probaldy knew what would happen" Sora said.

"Is that true Tink?" Peter asked her.

She frowned and nodded her head.

"Well it doesn't matter if you can't talk! You're still my partner no matter what" Peter said. "Thank you Sora, well we better go and return the medallion" Peter said. Sora nodded and placed the Medallion into Peter's hand.

Tinkerbell then waved goodbye to Sora before flying off with Peter by her side.

"See ya" Sora said looking up at them before the keyhole caught his attention. He then summoned out OathKeeper and unlocked it. Pulling him out of the dream world and to his next destination.

* * *

Sora then opened his eyes and gasped seeing he was back inside his own heart.

"What? Why am I back here!" Sora said looking around to make sure this wasn't a trap set by a Nightmare. "Is this...some kind of trick?" He asked.

"Oh trust me, It's not"

Sora quickly summoned out his Kingdom Key and blocked a strike by Vanitas. "Y-You again!" Sora shouted and pushed Vanitas back. Vanitas then backflipped once more and got into his battle stance.

"It's seem like you're finally strong enough to take me on" Vanitas said.

Sora growled before looking at the portraits of Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. "Ok then! Let's go Vanitas!" Sora shouted back getting into his own battle stance.

 **End Of Chapter 8**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 9

Kairi successfully blocked Riku attack before backing up to perform Fira. Riku then actived his Dark Barrier making her spell hit the barrier instead. When the barrier vanished, Riku dashed forward as he clashed against Kairi's Keyblade making her feet off balance. Kairi try to regain her balance seeing Riku drew back leaving a open space for a smack to his head. Kairi then slashed froward only for him to duck and knock her to the ground with a kick to her unstable feet causing her to land flat on her butt.

"Ow..." Kairi moaned rubbing her sore ankles. "Why do you have to be so rough during our sparring matches?" She asked him.

"If I go easy on you during ever match then you can't get stronger right?" Riku answered her as he recalled Way To The Dawn.

"Hehe! I guess you are right" Kairi said getting back into her feet.

"You have defiantly improved Kairi don't be mistaken about that" Riku said.

"Really?" Kairi asked not sounding surprised at that.

"Sure, don't believe me it's your choice" Riku replied.

Kairi smiled before she quickly lost it. "How do you think Sora is doing with that mission Yen Sid requested of him?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but knowing Sora, he's doing fine" Riku assured her.

"It would help if Yen Sid could tell us what's his mission is!" Kairi pouted blowing some strands of her red hair out of her face. She then felt his hand touch her head.

"Kairi, you need to stop worry about us so much and focus on yourself" Riku said.

"But!" Kairi try to interrupt but Riku's hand was still placed on her head.

"You forget Sora isn't one to easily give up without a fight" Riku said before removing his hand from her head. "If Sora was here he would agree your training is more important right now than his own" he added with a smile.

Kairi then nodded seeing his reasoning and faith in Sora remanded strong. The door was then opened up by King Mickey as the two looked back at him.

"Is there's something wrong Mickey?" Riku questioned seeing his face had a trouble look on it.

"N-No but I do need you and Kairi to come with me" the mouse said.

"Ok but don't you think we'll need Axel- I mean Lea too?" Kairi asked.

"No but this is important and revolves around the two of you" Mickey answered her.

"Is it about Sora?!" Riku and Kairi said together shocked but The King shook his head.

"No, we better hurry and get moving don't wanna kept Master Yen Sid waiting for long" Mickey said as he waved his hand for them to come with him.

Kairi then looked back at Riku who nodded as the two followed the King up to Master Yen Sid's room.

* * *

Sora yelled out as he flew back from the force from Vanitas strike. He stopped his uncontrollable flying by stabbing his Kingdom Key into the platform. Sora looked back up to see Vanitas slowly walking up to him.

"Don't tell me that's seriously all the strength you have" Vanitas said.

"Believe me! I haven't even begun to fight seriously!" Sora shouted back as he pulled out his Keyblade from the platform with a single pull upwards.

"Good because if you don't you'll die" Vanitas said jumping up high into the air before diving down at Sora.

Sora jumped back from the dive and block his next swing. Sora and Vanitas keyblade's started clashing agasint one and another. The force of each swung was meant break the another's blade. Yet there was no cracks or scratches on either one's blade. They clashed once again and both held their ground.

'He's way stronger than Roxas... If I can just hold him off long enough to use Final Form.. He's done for' Sora thought hearing his Keyblade shaking.

"Pity to say but whatever your thinking won't work!" Vanitas shouted pushing himself and Sora away from eachother.

Sora quickly recovered and got back into his stance. He was then suspicious by why Vanitas didn't return to his own stance. Leaving himself wide open while his Keyblade was at his waist.

"You better concreate now and most importantly don't lose your focus!" Vanitas shouted before charging at him.

"Take this! Firaga!" Sora yelled out casting multiple Firaga balls at Vanitas. There was a loud explosion as smoke covered his side of the platform. "Oh-Uh! Where did he go?" Sora asked just before he was about try and focus on Vanitas's darkness. Sora gasped as he felt Vanitas's blade cut right across his right cheek. His eye could have been sliced in half too if he didn't move at the right time.

"Getting reckless aren't we now?" Vanitas taunted him.

"Shut up! Thundaga!" Sora shouted out as he lifted his Keyblade up into the air. A huge thunderbolt came crashing down from the emptiness towards Vanitas. The black hair doubleganger then melted into the platform before the spell could harm him.

"W-What?" Sora said as he looked around for anywhere Vanitas might come out from and attack. Suddenly he felt his face be grabbed by a black glove and was hosted off his feet.

"Thundaga!" He heard Vanitas cast out.

Sora gasped in pain feeling electricity rush into his body at such an fast rate. His body then spazzed out uncontrollable before he was tossed back to the ground. Sora coughed out loudly trying to breath as his lungs were on fire. His body was mostly burned and he could only control his fingertips.

"I knew you were still to weak to try and fight me" Vanitas said standing over him.

"H-How are... Y-you this... Strong?" Sora managed to said.

"You really haven't noticed? The strength I have now is all thanks to you.. Sora" Vanitas said forming a smirk on his face.

"W-What do you...mean?" Sora asked him.

"This might come off as a bit of a shock but I've always been with you since the start of your journey" Vanitas said. A bulb of darkness started forming in his hand before he shoved it down onto the ground. The bubbling puddle of darkness then took form as it grow massive size and humanoid shape. It's legs were short and small but the arms were large. A heartshaped hole was in place of his chest and it's head was wrapped in twisted black tentacles.

"That...Thing" Sora replied looking up at the enmorus heartless.

"Yes the Darkside was only a small fraction of what remanded of myself and my power" Vanitas said. "Until you unknowly absorb darkness from the sleeping worlds during your Mark of Mastery exam and my power slowly started to return"

"Expect this time it's much greater than it was 13 years ago" Vanitas said looking down at his palm clutching it into a fist.

"I..really don't what's going on..or what your trying to say but" Sora quickly grabbed his Keyblade causing a green light to fall upon him healing the cut on his cheek and burns from his body. "I can't let you win his battle!" Sora shouted pointing his blade directly at Vanitas.

Vanitas then closing his eyes "Haven't you learn you can't beat me-" small drips of blood fell off from his left cheek. Vanitas then turned to see Sora was behind him.

"You were saying?!" Sora replied back at him with an angry glare. The front teeths of his Kingdom Key was marked with Vanitas blood.

"Damn... You do got some fight left in you" Vanitas said wiping the blood off his cheek with his thumb. "Time to actually start fighting serious"

Sora then leaped at him while his back was still turned. Sora tried slashing him but he disappeared back into the ground. Sora looked around at the platforming trying to predict his next attack. He saw a small black puddle a feet across from him. Vanitas soared up from the puddle and unleashed five Firaga at Sora.

"Bizzaga!" Sora shouted out casting the same amount of ice spells at his fireballs.

Vanitas fell back to the ground and rushed at Sora. Only for his next swing to be block back by Sora's own. The sounds of metal clashing echoed off once again with sparks flying off at each strike. Vanitas pulled away barely missing a hit from Sora before back flipping away.

"Sonic Blade!"

Sora called out zooming at fast speed towards Vanitas. He got knocked around by the first few attacks but Vanitas quickly recovered and block rest of the Sonic Blade. Vanitas then ducked another attack before slashing at Sora's legs. Sora gasped feeling the blood spill out of his right leg. He pressed his left hand over it to stop the blood from leaking, Vanitas then slashed at his left elbow making it bleed out too.

Sora dropped to the ground in pain while Vanitas stood above him with few wounds on his face. Watching him suffering with only a ice-cold stare in his golden eyes.

"Why don't you just accept it Sora" Vanitas said lifting his head up by his spiky hair. "Your strength comes from your friends and without them you're weak"

"That may not seem like a bad thing to you but that's why I'm winning this battle" Vanitas kept on talking. "I always been on my own so I had to get stronger on my own with no one threatening to tie me down"

"Your wrong!" Sora shouted shaking his head in denial his mind refusing to believe his words.

"You can deny it all you want but you want the strength to protect Riku and Kairi don't you?" Vanitas smirked.

"If you so much laid on a hand on either of them! I'll make you regret it!" Sora shouted trying to ignore the pain from his bleeding leg.

"You have no choice Sora! If you want to prevent Riku and Kairi from being killed, then pick up your Keyblade and strike me down so my darkness can become your new strength!" Vanitas shouted at him coming closer to his face.

"Never!" Sora muttered back as he pick up his Keyblade. A faint white misty aura surrounded him making Vanitas pulled back his hand in shock.

"I'll never join the realm of darkness as long as the realm of light burns bright" Sora said his blue eyes shining and his Keyblade transforming into OathKeeper. The wounds on his left arm and right knee were healed up in a instant. While the white misty aura surrounding him become more visible. Sora then lift OathKeeper up into the air. A beam of light then shot from his Keyblade and formed fourteen huge swords above Vanitas.

"What?!" Vanitas shouted seeing the sword now falling down at him. Vanitas was cut off from every possblie escape like disappearing into the ground or leaping by the swords crashing down near him. Once all the swords reached the platform they formed a circle around Vanitas.

"Now Bind!" Sora shouted holding OathKeeper in both hands activating chains of golden color to burst out from the blade. Vanitas gasped and tried to escape but the chains were already wrapped tightly around his arms, chest and knees. Vanitas fell to the ground all bound up not noticing the swords coming closer together. Sora then slashed his Keyblade sideways then upwards bedpfre slashing downwards. Doing this made the swords to become more similar to a cage trapping Vanitas.

"Get me out of this!" Vanitas shouted struggling violently against the chains.

"Wow! Did I do that?" Sora whispered returning to his normal state. He walked over to the cage and pressed his hands onto the bars. Sensing that whatever he made was blocking out most of Vanitas dark power.

"I... I did it! I managed to perform the "Light Magic" Master Yen Sid was talking about" Sora painted having a smile spread across his face.

"You weren't bad" Vanitas said trying to stand up despite the chains making it difficult. "I would be lying if I said I didn't Atleast enjoy our battle, I realized I underestimate you and that's why I'm chained up now"

"But since you won, I have no choice but to accept you as the king of this castle for now" Vanitas added. "Still don't get too comfortable, while your sitting upon your throne acting high and mighty, I can knock you out of your throne and take the crown" Vanitas said staring up at Sora.

"For right now I'll kept my eyes on you but the moment your heart fall into darkness for even a split second, I'll smash you to the ground, take your blade and execute you myself!" Vanitas shouted.

"You done?" Sora replied not faze by his threats.

"Yeah, just one more piece of advice about Xehanort. Don't think he'll give up that easily on you because he will have all thirteen seekers of darkness along with your seven guardians of light" Vanitas said his wicked smile resting upon his lips.

"However I will be the one to obtain the true X-Blade!" Vanitas shouted with a horrfly laugh.

"Wait! I don't understand your saying, What are the Thriteen Seekers Of Darkness?!, What's a X-Blade?! " Sora shouted. A bright light blinded him as he then lost control of his consciousness making his body and mind go limp from the pressure of the light.

* * *

"The great battle with Xehanort is almost upon us, as you know we must take action to kept the seven pure lights safe" Yen Sid told Mickey, Riku and Kairi standing in front of him.

"Which is why we must assemble the seven guardians of light, it is time to return to our world the three missing Keyblade Wielders: Terra, Ventus and Aqua. Those three must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve" Yen Sid said.

"Following their first battle with Xehanort, Ventus's heart refused to awaken and so Aqua found a safe location to place him in. However when she confronted her other missing friend Terra, she fell to a place where she cannot escape without outside help" Yen Sid finished explaining as he looked down at Mickey.

Mickey then turned to face Riku and Kairi.

"I saw her in the realm of darkness" Mickey began telling his tale.

 **End Of Chapter 9**

 **Author Note: " _Alright before anyone questions if the story is ending soon because Sora "defeated" Vanitas. No this story still has a long way to go before reaching it's end point and trust me this isn't Sora and Vanitas finale battle. Think of it as Part 1 or Arc 1 of the story done and we're moving onto the next arc or part"_**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 10

* * *

Outside of the Mysterious Tower sitting on the doorsteps were King Mickey's faithful Mage and Knight of Disney castle.

"Gawrsh I hope during Sora's alright out there" Goofy said looking up at the stars.

"Why he couldn't let us go with him is what I want to know" Donald said tapping his flippers on the soft glass with his arms crossed.

"Now don't get your feathers ruffed Donald" Goofy joked as Donald glared at him for that Hilarious joke. "I betcha Sora during alright out on his task" Goofy added.

"I know but... I miss the times it was just us three fighting agasint the Heartless and Organization XIII" Donald explained lowering his head down.

"Aw don't be sad Donald! I'm sure we'll get another chance to travel with Sora again" Goofy replied.

"You think so?" Donald asked rising his head.

"Why I just know we will!" Goofy encouraged with a smile on his face while letting out his Ionic laugh.

Donald beak then curved upwards as he nodded.

"Umm.. Donald?" Goofy asked his eyes staring at the object behind him.

"Huh? What is it Goofy?" Donald asked him before turning out only to get tackled to the ground.

"Hehe sorry about that Donald"

"Sora!" Both Donald and Gooy shouted surprised seeing their friend appear out of no where.

"Did you complete the task Master YenSid assigned you?" Goofy asked him.

Sora thought for a moment before nodded. "Yeah but it was tough not having you two by my side" he said.

"Great to know! Now Sora, HOW ABOUT GETTING OFF!" Donald shouted feeling the weight of Sora crushing upon him.

"Oh right!" Sora quickly realized getting off of Donald as Goofy helped him onto his feet.

"Next time a warning would be helpful" Donald said rubbing his aching tail.

Sora couldn't help but smile as he engufed Donald in a hug. Goofy laugh as he went over and joined him creating a group hug between all of them.

'I really did miss you both' Sora thought hugging them both. After the hug was broken apart, Sora started telling about his adventures in the dream world. While leaving out the parts about Vanitas controlling him.

"Sounded like you had a long day Sora" Goofy said making Sora blink.

"Has it only been a day?" Sora asked them both as they both nodded. "Wow! Didn't know time worked differently in the realm of sleep, It felt like I've been gone for months" Sora replied.

"You must be feeling tired" Donald said.

"There's should be a guest room in the tower" Goofy added.

"Alrighhhtt!" Sora yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then started walking up the steps and opened the door.

"Well I'll see you guys when I wake up" Sora told them both.

"Goodnight Sora" Donald and Goody said seeing Sora close the doors behind him.

"Do you think we should've told Sora that Riku and Kairi are here?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Probably but their with King Mickey and Master YenSid, no way Sora going to run into them in his tired state" Donald replied.

* * *

Sora yawned again but he shook off his sleepy state as he made his way up the long staircase. 'Once I tell Master YenSid I capture Vanitas darkness then I can rest' Sora thought. It didn't take long before he made it to the finally steps and at the top was Master YenSid lair. Sora then ran up the stairs and stopped facing the wooden door. He was about to burst in his usually happy manner when he heard King Mickey's voice.

" _Turns out the Keyblade Of Darkness was located on your Island in the dark realm_ " Mickey voice echoed out as Sora's eyes widen.

"The Keyblade of Darkness... On my Island" Sora quietly said as he lean his ear closer to the door.

" _When I grabbed it me and Aqua were transported to Kingdom Hearts during the point in time where Sora and the rest were fighting Ansem"_

'Aqua?' Sora thought feeling like he heard that name somewhere.

" _When then saw you Riku running towards the door when suddenly the heartless wave from early came back. Expect they were after you this time but before they could attack you Aqua got in between and fought them off. I tried to help her but I got sepatured from her by one of the waves attack. The last time I saw Aqua was her getting pushed into the realm of darkness by the wave of heartless_ " Mickey voice said.

By now Sora was breathily heavy as hearing this was diffcult for him. Yet why?

" _She sacrificed herself to save me? Why did you kept from me for so long_!" Riku voice echoed off the door now.

"Riku's here?" Sora quietly said thinking it must be something really important if Riku was with the King.

" _Clam down Riku, his majesty probaldy has a good reason to keep it hidden from us_ " Kairi's voice echoed off now.

"Kairi too?" Sora questioned in shock but forced himself to keep listening.

" _Do not be rash, Riku as Mickey told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task" YenSid voice was now heard. "And even if we had found a way back in, none of us process the necessary powers to get Aqua back out safely. So I forbid Mickey from telling you and going after her by yourself_ " the old master said.

" _Why keep it secret_?" Riku asked.

" _That much is obvious, if not you then certainly Sora would have gone and staged a reckless attempt at rescue_ " YenSid replied. " _Even now, his naive and reckless behavior is what troubles me of promoting him to master's rank"_

Sora then pulled his ear away from the door. His knuckles were shaking and his breathing was in short in and outs. His head then came in contact with his hands as something was coming back to him. A memory... Long ago, back when it was just him and Riku playing on the island... A pretty women with short blue hair... A promise...

Sora eyes suddenly snapped open as he burst into the lair.

"Sora?!" Riku, Kairi and Mickey shouted taking back by his entrance.

"I remember... I remember who Aqua was" Sora managed to say before looking up and glaring at YenSid. "How dare you kept it secret?" Sora questioned.

"After believing your words and trust in me about being the "Key" that connects everything, was it just a lie!" Sora shouted at him but YenSid remained silent.

"Sora...you don't know the full story" Mickey tried to reason with the angry teen. He was about to speak again when Yensid held out his hand to him. Signaling him to not get involved in this.

"You see now why I kept it secret Riku" YenSid spoke looking over at him. "Sora just clearly showed here, why he wasn't ready to hear it"

Sora then clenched his teeth before turning around. "Fine! Sorry to intrude your little Masters meeting" Sora said walking out of the lair.

"Sora wait you don't know the full stor-!" Kairi said aloud and tried to grab his arm. Until she was met with the door slamming shut in her face. She slowly raised her hand up to turn the knob when Riku's hand came over her's.

"Kairi... Give Sora some spare" Riku told her.

"I can't! Sora must be having a hard time if he got angry with Master YenSid!" Kairi said firmly.

"What he NEEDS is some time to cool off" Riku replied back.

"H-How can you be so rude! Sora would have waste no time going after you" Kairi shouted as she turned the knob opening the door. She waited for Riku to come with her or stop her but he didn't. She let out a huff and ran down to catch Sora.

"Riku..." Mickey said seeing Riku then sit down with his short purplish bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

Kairi legs felt stiff when she finally made it down to the end of the staircase. She saw the doors to the Tower were already cracked open.

"Sora wait!" Donald voice cried out when a bright light shined in through the door.

Once the light was gone, Kairi exited the Tower to see Goofy and Donald panicly looking around for Sora. Goofy then caught a glimpse of Kairi running over them.

"Kairi do you know why Sora was so upset?" Goofy asked.

"It's a long story... But where did Sora go?" Kairi asked them brushing her dark red colored hair back.

"We have no idea, it happened so fast" Goofy said as he begun explaining the best he could."We saw Sora was upset and before we could question what was wrong, he pulled out his Keyblade and shot a beam it into the sky unleashing a bright light" the Knight said.

"So he's missing?" Kairi concluded lowering her head down.

"We better inform Master YenSid" Goofy suggested.

"Kairi...?"

Kairi looked over to see Donald walk up to her.

"I know your worried about Sora... But if anyone can find him then it will be us" Donald said.

"Yeah" Kairi said taking a deep breath in then out before turning back to the Tower. "Come on!" She shouted and ran inside with Donald and Goofy following behind.

* * *

Sora's knees came in contact with a familiar sandy beach as he was flipped over onto his back. His breathing become slowly but the wetness in his eyes stayed. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves of the ocean rising up onto the surface of the beach before decreasing back to where it started. Sora wished he could just drift off to sleep and give his mind and body a break from this exhausting day.

'Aqua... If you're listening then please! Give me a hint on how to save you' Sora thought not caring if he was pleading to his own conscious.

Just then a glimpse of blue light similar that of a shooting star strolled pass him. He then opened his eyes and lifted himself up from the ground. He then stood up and looked out to the ocean. He kept looking closely until he saw a faint blue glow in the ocean. Wasting no time, Sora ran into the sea before diving into the salty waters. Once he was underwater the blue glowing was more visible.

Sora moved his arms in a straightforward motion and kicked his leg in the same motion. It didn't take more than a few strokes before he was on top of the blue glow and within the glow looked like a silhouette of a key like object. He then reached his right arm down to grabbed it. When suddenly the tides got very intense pushing Sora away from the object. Sora tried his best to fight off agasint the strong tide as his fingers were able to touch the base.

The second tide was much stronger and sweeped both Sora and the object back in a tornado of bubbles.

...

Sora woke up startled and jump up getting back on his feet. He ran over to the edge of the beach looking for the object. He was getting worried seeing no sight of it in the water. He was about to jump back into the ocean and see if he got misplaced by the tides. When he saw traces of the object in the sand by his feet.

Sora then followed the traces of the object before feeling his shoes step on it. He took a few steps back before looking down at the object and picked it up with his right hand. He instantly recognize it and his eyes widen seeing that it was...a Keyblade. The teeth of the blade was craved in shaped of the letter E. While the keychain was made up of several simple chains links forming some kind of heart symbol.

After Sora was done inspecting it for any missing detail. He set it down by his shoes and stared back at the ocean.

* * *

Vanitas heard feet pat on the glass platform coming towards him. "You came back" Vanitas said revealing his gold eyes up to his visitor through the bars of his cell. "Did you already miss me?" Vanitas asked as a cocky smile appeared on his face.

"No but you have something that I need" Sora said crossing his arms glaring at him.

"Which is?" Vanitas said already know his request. "Say it! I'll only listen if you say it" Vanitas said hearing Sora let out a sigh.

"I need your help getting into the Realm of Darkness" Sora requested. "I'm going to go rescue Aqua" he said summoning Master Defender into his hand.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 11

* * *

"I need your help if I'm going to get into the realm of darkness" Sora told Vanitas with Master Defender in his right hand.

"Hpm! Isn't that Ironic? The so called hero of light wants to crossover into the darkness" Vanitas replied. "Unfortunately that is impossible for someone like you" Vanitas added.

"What do you mean? I've been to the Realm of Darkness before with Riku after we defeated Xemnas-"

"Only for a short time before you two discovered the door to light and got out" Vanitas finished for him.

"H-How did you know that?" Sora asked stunned at him knowing that.

"It's simple because I know everything about you Sora! Since it seems like your memories have become a part of my own" Vanitas answered him.

"Just who are you?" Sora demanded in disbelief.

Vanitas then let out a snicker "Think of me as your darkness finally manifested into a more appropriate and humanoid form" Vanitas explained.

"Does it have to do with what happened during my mastery exam?" Sora asked causing Vanitas to look up at him.

"It certainly did help but I'm not going to spoil all the fun, Your reaction to the truth is what I'm most interested in" Vanitas replied.

"I don't care about that or what you're interest in! Just show me how to access the realm of darkness!" Sora demanded once more coming closer to the cage.

"Whining won't get you anywhere in life kiddo" Vanitas responded leaning his head up to the ceiling of light. "Take my advice and forget about it, along with that women... Oh what was her name?" Vanitas said closing his eyes.

"Aqua!" Sora said his hands grasping the bars of light.

"That's right! I remember her ...and certainly you do too" Vanitas said.

"I have to rescue her from the darkness! She doesn't belongs there and I'm the only hope she has of escaping" Sora said.

"Is she that important to you? Someone you just now remembered and you're willing to risk everything to make sure she's safe" Vanitas posed him opening his eyes as his golden orbs glared at Sora's blue ones. Sora hesitated for a few seconds, even clutching the bars before shaking his head.

"Yes! My mind's made up and none of your words will get me to back down!" Sora replied back.

"I see... Then maybe we can make a agreement instead" Vanitas said struggling agasint his chains in order to stand on his knees.

"Huh?" Sora gasped seeing Vanitas on his knees.

"You will release me of these damn chains and this cage" Vanitas requested.

"Why would I ever do that?" Sora questioned him.

"Easy Sora, because if you give me what I want...I'm going to give you what you want" Vanitas replied.

"How can I trust you to hold your end of the bargain?" Sora asked him.

"Do you have any other choices or are you just going to sit around sucking your thumb. While Riku does all the heavy lifting and hard work like nothing change from the Island" Vanitas said.

Sora hands then tighten around the bars as his head descended down.

"That's your reason isn't it?" Vanitas asked him. "You don't wanna put Riku in danger of the darkness again but I'm giving you a chance to change that"

Sora remained silent hearing Vanitas's word echo into his head.

"Don't you want to be a small part in something much bigger?" Vanitas asked.

Sora then lifted up Master Defender as he swung his arm forward slashing at the bars of light. Breaking it into pieces before the cage collapsed into tiny balls of light. The chains from Vanitas's body cracked dropping off from his arms and legs.

"I better not regret this" Sora said hearing Vanitas's footsteps come closer to him.

"I hope so too but let's find a path to the realm of darkness" Vanitas said at Sora's side.

"Huh? You can't just take us there?" Sora questioned him.

"Nope! Getting into the realm of darkness is much harder than what you believe to think" Vanitas replied stretching his arms out. "The best method is to be in a world close from being engulfed by darkness. There you should find a portal allowing you to enter before the world dies"

"No way! I'm not letting a world be lost for my own benefits" Sora replied.

Vanitas sighed and held the brink of his nose. "Why must you be so difficult" he muttered.

"Vanitas!" Sora raised his voice at him.

"Fine! We'll take the other way in then since you don't have any guts" Vanitas said.

"What's the other way?" Sora asked.

"We can use a world that has already been devoured by darkness and by finding it's heart. We can temprotly open a pathway to the realm of darkness" Vanitas explained.

"So...the Islands?" Sora gulped.

"Bingo!" Vanitas said snapping his fingers. "Also don't worry about the Island or the world being cast back into the darkness"

"The portal will have a time limit and we don't get back to it before the limit express-"

"I get it then I'll waste no time in searching for her" Sora interrupted him.

"Good your not that stupid after all" Vanitas said before he closed his eyes. "Still there's a problem with that way, even if we do get inside the realm. I can't be sure that we'll end up in the same location as her"

"So all this was pointless!?" Sora asked shocked as held Master Defender tightly incase Vanitas attacked.

"Yes" Vanitas turned his head to reveal his famous smirk. "Expect I know a little secret to avoid that from happening"

"Really?" Sora hesitated dropping the Keyblade back down.

"We need to make a quick detour at Radiant Garden" Vanitas said now holding out his arm towards him. "Shall we go?" Vanitas offered.

Sora looked at his hand for a moment before nodding his head and grabbed it.

"Alright" Sora agreed.

* * *

Master YenSid was glaring at his crystal orb while moving his arms in strange motion. Yet he could not see anything out of the clouded orb. He then dropped his arms and looked back up to Mickey.

"Master, did you find out where Sora went?" Mickey asked but Master YenSid shook his head.

"I sense Sora's darker half is blocking our way to reach him" Master YenSid said.

"Master, How does Sora have such powerful darkness inside him? When his heart is always so full of light" Mickey asked concerned.

"You forget Mickey that brighter someone's light is, it can give way for their darkness to grow larger in the shallows" Master YenSid replied.

"Do you think Xehanort did something to Sora and caused him to have this dark force in his body?" Mickey suggested.

"No this being of darkness is not one of Xehanort's seekers, the scent is too different. However we can't let this dark half run freely inside Sora's heart" Master YenSid said. "Which is why you and Riku must be him back here." Master YenSid ordered.

The door then opened up as Riku walk in and stopped by Mickey.

"How is Kairi doing?" YenSid asked.

"I Don't know, she won't speak to me or Axel- I mean Lea" Riku corrected himself.

"She must not blame herself for this accident" YenSid said.

"She won't because after we get Sora back here, I'll make sure he will give her a apologize" Riku swore.

"Do whatever you may with Sora for later but for right now we need to think of Sora's next actions" Master YenSid said as Riku nodded.

"Well we know for sure he's going to find a way to go after Aqua" Riku stated.

"He can't without a world falling into darkness and I know he wouldn't do something like that, even for a friend" Mickey said.

"However there are still ways to pass into the dark realm without the cost of a world" YenSid added. "We must think of a place where darkness still remains"

Riku and Mickey thought on his words and try to think of a world. Where darkness still lurk but weak.. A place where the heartless still roam.

"Hollow Bastion!" Riku answered without any doubt in his mind. "If Sora plans on finding something to do with the darkness that would be the first place to look"

"You may be right Riku it would be the best place to start, now you and Mickey will leave immediately" Master YenSid said.

"Right Master!" The two Keyblade master bowed exiting out of the room.

* * *

A corridor of darkness appeared in Ansem the Wise office. Sora walked out of it with one of his eyes in Vanitas's shade of golden before going back to his normal blue. Sora then held his head in pain.

"I could have just used my powers to transport us here" Sora muttered to himself.

" ** _Yes but in order to cross into the darkness your body needs to get used to it or else you won't survive long_** " Vanitas voice echoed in his mind.

"What will happen to me once I enter the Realm of Darkness?" Sora asked.

" ** _Your power will be restricted heavily since you don't have a resistance to the darkness, that's where I'll lend you my power to fight"_** Vanitas answered.

"Fine! I'll try not to fight any of the heartless' Sora said.

" ** _Guess I'll hold you to that when the time comes_** " Vanitas replied.

"Alright! you want to finally explain why we're here in Ansem office?" Sora asked him.

" _ **In order to locate Aqua we need something that has a connection to her and it's here**_ " Vanitas told him.

"You really think so? We check every inch of this place before" Sora said looking around.

" ** _Try checking the computer lab? Who knows might be down there_** " Vanitas hinted.

Sora took his hint and went towards the computer lab. Once he made it down the staircase there was nothing but machines and generators that had made the heartless from Tron's world come here.

"I don't see anything that can help" Sora sighed hanging his head down. Feeling his regret and doubt on releasing Vanitas coming out from the back of his mind. Until he felt Master Defender automatically summon straight into his hand. Effecting the floor Infront of him too as it glowed before revealing a hidden pathway.

"Wow...never saw this" Sora said walking down into the hidden pathway. Not noticing a live secretly camera fliming him.

* * *

Sora took a break to sit down after hours of walking down a long staircase.

" _ **Hurry it up! We don't have much time**_ " Vanitas argued.

"I can't help if my legs are sore" Sora argued back as he got up. He then saw a door open Infront of him leading him into a white colored room with many jail cells.

"What is this place?" Sora questioned looking at the empty cages on each side of him.

" ** _This is called the Chamber of Repose and here is where Aqua's strongest connection should be"_** Vanitas told him.

"Ok" Sora replied moving ahead to the end of the hall. He reached a door with chains going up on both sides of the door with four slashes too. Almost instantly the door to the chamber slided open causing Sora take a step back.

"A little warning next time?" He whispered walking into the small chamber. Sora then saw the Nobodies symbols all around the wall with chains on the end of them. He then went up to white throne.

" ** _Look ahead infront of you_** " Vanitas told him.

Sora looked up to see a pile of armor with a Keyblade sticking out behind it.

"Is that... Aqua's?" Sora asked stunned and speechless at the sight.

" ** _Ofcourse, I couldn't mistake that Keyblade for anyone else's_** " Vanitas replied his tone unsettling.

"Alright we have everything we need" Sora said going over to her Armor.

" _ **First I need some control to open a corridor back to the Islands**_ " Vanitas said giving him a warning as one of his blue eyes turned gold. Sora/Vanitas then walked over to the wall touching it releasing a small portal of darkness.

"I'll tell you what to do once we return _ **"**_ Vanitas told him.

Sora used his free hand to grab Aqua's Keyblade and gathered Aqua's armor in his other.

"Sora!"

" _ **What?!"**_ Vanitas shouted in shocked moving Sora around to see Riku and Mickey entering the chamber.

"Sora don't do it! We will find another to save Aqua" Riku said.

"Sora... Your eyes" Mickey was speechless seeing his golden eye.

"Mickey?" Riku asked confused until he gasped seeing Sora's eyes too.

"S-Stop staring both of you!" Sora snapped at the two covering his golden eye.

"Sora" Riku said walking towards him "I have no idea what's going on but you have to trust me"

"Riku"

"It's going to be alright, we'll figure this out together" Riku smlied holding out his hand hoping for Sora to accept.

"Riku..." Sora said before holding up Master Defender at him in a offense postion. "I won't come back without Aqua!" He stated swinging Master Defender forward.

Riku quickly called out Way To Dawn and was able to block the strike. Yet the force of the striker was too powerful and pushed him back a few inches.

"Riku!" Mickey shouted worried as he called out his Kingdom Key D.

" ** _Hurry you damn idiot! Or else the corridor will close_**!" Vanitas scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Sora whispered before diving through the corrider of darkness.

"No! Stop! Don't leave! Sora!" Riku cried out to him before seeing the portal of darkness vanish into thin air.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 11**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

 **Before I begin... Can we talk about how awesome that new KH3 Trailer was?! It was everything I hoped for, more of the Gameplay being shown and some of the story detail being revealed like Maleficent searching for the black box and Roxas might be returning. Now this no way effects the story, I might have to change some original stuff I had planned but nothing to major. Also since we're getting a new trailer on July 15th I have a question to ask you readers.**

 **What world do you think will be revealed next month?**

 **I'm betting Toy Story or Moana but put in your own guess of which world we'll be getting!**

Chapter 12

* * *

Sora collapsed onto his knees hearing the sound of the Armor and Keyblade hit the cave's ground. Sora then held his head as he felt the power of Vanitas's Darkness peeling off his body. He then hear his voice echo through his ears.

" **Come on if you keep acting like that every time you hop through a small harmless portal then you don't stand a chance in the real-"**

"I'm Fine!" Sora snapped getting onto his feet again feeling composed faster than last time.

" **Good, now we can get started but you have to obey every instruction I give you or you may end up getting this world** **swallow up into darkness** " Vanitas said.

" **Through that will be a lot less troublesome than our original plan** " Vanitas added.

"Just tell me what I need to do" Sora asked him.

" **First you have to reveal the Keyhole to this world by using your Keyblade** " Vanitas told him.

Sora nodded holding out Master Defender towards the big wooden door. The Keyblade glowed reveling a large golden colored keyhole.

" **Next, I'm going to lend you some darkness but you need to evenly balance it out** " Vanitas told him.

"How do I do that?" Sora asked looking at his hand.

" **Both your Light and mine Darkness need to be equal if one over powers the other it will disrupt the balance between them** " Vanitas explained to him.

"You seem to know a lot this" Sora replied to him. What Sora heard next from him was almost silent expect for a some words "Old men and Teaching".

"Alright... here goes" Sora said ready letting the darkness form first before adding his own Light. At first his hand was absolutely covered in black smoke before it was floating above his fingertips and palm.

" **Impressive you master it perfectly** " Vanitas commented his tone amazed by Sora's performance.

Sora cracked a smile but cringed in pain feeling his hand suddenly start to burn. He looked down at his hand again and saw the smoke around it was decreasing.

" **You Idiot! I told you to have the two in balance or else your light will burn your hand until there is no trace of darkness!** " Vanitas scolded at him.

Sora nodded and concerted on decreasing the light as the smoke soon return to his palm. He then let out a sigh of relief having gotten it back under control.

" **Now touch the keyhole with your hand** " Vanitas ordered him.

Sora then walked over to the keyhole and touched it before a swiriling portal of darkness appeared out of the keyhole infront of him.

"This won't effect the Island will it?" Sora asked still looking at the portal. He felt chills and gossebumps run down his neck. He was sensing a much stronger source of darkness coming from it than Vanitas.

" **No but you better hurry or else would you rather be stuck in the realm of darkness with Aqua** " Vanitas replied.

"How much time will I have?" Sora questioned.

" **Hard to say since time flows differently between the two realms. A year in the realm of Light could be a week in the realm of Darkness** " Vanitas answered him.

"So not much time" Sora said before grinning. "Alright, then we can't waste anymore time!" Sora shouted grabbing both His and Aqua's Keyblade as he jumped into the portal before it vanished back into the Keyhole.

* * *

Meanwhile in Master YenSid's Tower, Riku and Mickey had finished explaining what happened during their encounter with Sora in Radient Garden. To Lea, Kairi and Master Yen.

"Sora's gone?... And you both don't know where he went?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Why did you go after him without telling us?! We could've stopped him together but "apparently" you two clearly had it covered!" Lea shouted at them.

Riku bit his lips having no word to say to the pissed off spikey red hair. They were right it was his job to protect Sora and he let him slip through his fingers.

"Lea! It was my fault too, don't take it all out on Riku" Mickey replied defending his friend.

"Instead you all should blame me, I had more experience being a master and with a Keyblade than you three combined but it was Riku who made the effort to help him and I just stood there watching" The King continued lowering his head along with his big round ears.

"Why did Sora act that way?" Riku asked. "He may be reckless sometimes but I thought my words would've brought him back to his sense"

Master YenSid let out a sigh before clearing throat getting the Keybladers attention on him.

"I have the answer you're looking for Riku" Master YenSid told him.

"Huh? Master what are you saying? Do you know why Sora is acting this way?!" Riku questioned him slamming his hands on the table.

"Yes, you see Sora came to me and I was honestly shocked to see his eyes were both golden" Master YenSid said.

"Are you saying I was too late and that old bastard heart took over his!" Lea shouted scared.

"Axel Language!" Kairi criticize at Lea not very fond of his words.

"Seriously?" Lea looked over at her as she nodded glaring angry at him.

"I mean... Did Xehanort heart take over his?" Lea asked again.

"No it was not Xehanort but a different kind of darkness tainting his heart, however it's identity is still unknown to me" Master YenSid replied. "Seeing he was distracted by this unfortunate event, I assigned him to train in the Sleeping Realm to improve his power over Light but I was the foolish one the whole time" he confessed. "If I trust him like I do with Mickey then this could have very much been avoided" he said.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Riku asked sadly by hearing this.

"He didn't want to worry you which is why I promised not to tell you all the truth unless things got out of controlled" Master YenSid said.

"I'm not surprised by that, Lately Sora's been more concered with me and Kairi than worrying about himself" Riku admitted. "I just never knew how strong he felt until hearing about Aqua"

"Yes and we knew for certain that he will be going to rescue her from her prison" Master YenSid said turning his eyes back onto Mickey and Riku.

"Which is why Mickey and Riku! I'm giving you both a second chance to stop Sora and get him back to me" Master YenSid ordered.

"What about us Master? We can help them out" Kairi suggested but Master YenSid shook his head.

"I apologize Kairi but I assigned you and Lea to train with Merlin in Radiant Garden. He along with the three good faires will be your new teacher instead of me" Master YenSid told her.

"You're giving up on us?!" Lea shouted at him.

"Yes, I failed Sora and my duty as a Keyblade Master, I have no right to teach new Keyblade Wielders as of now" Master YenSid said.

"No! I want to save Sora too" Kairi said before turning to Riku. "Riku you have to let me go along with you and Mickey" she begged him.

Riku turned his face away from her "I'm sorry Kairi but you should obey Master YenSid final order" he replied.

Kairi gasped and bit her lips before turning to Lea and Mickey.

"Your Majesty! Axel- L-Lea! Tell me you don't agree with him" Kairi asked.

"For once I have to agree with Riku on this one Kiddo, you're not strong enough to fight off those kind of Heartless" Lea said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not to mention the Heartless or other dark creatures will be attracted to your pure heart, It would be better if you train and leave the rest to me and Riku" Mickey told her.

"I don't understand... Why can't I do anything... To help" Kairi said as she struggled to get her words out with her tone being very frustrated. She then opened the door and exited out of the room.

"I'll-" Lea hand was then stopped by Riku's on the doorknob.

"No I will " Riku interrupted Lea as he opened up the door. "I may not be the person she deserve to hear from but I'm still her best friend no matter what" he said.

Lea nodded and waved him good luck before Riku closed the door going after Kairi.

* * *

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was laying on solid ground much different from the Island's Cave. He quickly got up and gasped seeing he was in a dark abyss realm where he could barely see. He then realized he was standing on a narrow bridge only big enough to hold one person.

" **Let's hear your thoughts on the Dark Realm"** Vanitas said.

"Well I should've brought a flashlight with me I can barely see a thing" Sora joked.

" **There won't be any Humor for you to spare left unless we get a move on"** Vanitas said.

"Right!" Sora said then ran but he couldn't help but feel like a great pressure had just been placed upon his entire body. He then stopped as he saw pure blood heartless rising up from the platform.

"Out of the way!" Sora shouted and swung Master Defender at the pure blood killing them without much of a sweat.

"Take this!" He called out striking down the last of the pure blood heartless with a aerial swing.

"That wasn't so difficult" Sora said smiling as he put Master Defender behind his shoulder. He then kept running as he approached the end of the narrow bridge and came in contact with a much bigger platform.

A orb of Darkness appeared and unleashed more Neo-Shadow Heartless onto the platform than the pure bloods on the bridge.

Sora quickly held out Master Defender and charged at them. He killed a few Neo-Shadows before he felt their spinning attack hit him without warning and their sharp claws cutting across his face and arms. Sora jumped back and blocked a Neo-Shadow lunge before holding up Master Defender.

"Thundaga!"

A huge bolt of lightning clashed down upon the Neo-Shadows paralyzingly them giving Sora a chance to heal.

"Curaga!"

A flowery green light shined down on him healing the cuts and bruises from his body. He then tighter his grip on Master Defender as the Neo-Shadows were already begining to move normally. He charged at them slashing his Keyblade but they either counter his hits or dodged diving into the ground. Sora then got send flying to the ground after two Neo-Shadows attacked him from behind. He then looked up and saw more Neo-Shadows and PureBloods were coming out of the dark orb.

"ARRG!" Sora cried out running towards the Heartless before a eruption of Darkness exploded from the area.

All of the Neo-Shadows vanished being defeated from Sora. Who was breathing heavily as his left hand was covered in darkness.

" **Consider yourself lucky I was to gain control over your left arm and cast Dark Firaza before those Neo-Shadows came to close** " Vanitas said.

"I didn't ask for your help" Sora repiled taking a knee.

" **Strange I was listening for a Thank you Vanitas for using the darkness to save our A-"**

"Doesn't matter now! How do I find out where Aqua is?" Sora asked him pulling out Aqua's Keyblade. When suddenly her Keyblade glowed and flew into the dark sky leaving a path for him to follow it.

" **That's how we find her** " Vanitas replied.

* * *

"Kairi?"

Kairi glanced back hearing Riku voice through her temptation bedroom door.

"Go away Riku" She replied back to him.

"Kairi, I'm not leaving until I talk to you!" Riku said.

"I don't wanna talk to you or anyone for right now!" She snapped at him.

"I'm coming in!" Riku stated.

"No you're not!" Kairi shouted back as she summoned out Destiny Embrace. The tip of her Keyblade glowed shooting out a beam of light hitting the door. There was a locking noise heard letting Kairi know the door was closed and couldn't be opened expect by undoing her spell.

Kairi then let out a sigh and laid back onto her bed, only to see Riku's face above.

"W-What? How did? I thought I locked it!" Kairi shouted in disbelief.

"Stopzga comes in handy when dealing with a quick entrance and escape" Riku told her his Keyblade disappering into light.

"Riku I don't get why you won't let me go! Sora needs us both right now and we should save him together!" Kairi said.

"I know and you might be right but Sora isn't himself right now" Riku said sitting down next to her on the bed. "He might do something terrible that he'll regret for the rest of his life"

"Which is why he needs someone to bring him back into the Light" Riku said smling. "I know that from experience" he added.

"I really can't do anything but wait for you two?" Kairi asked tilting her head up to the ceiling.

"Afraid you're right Kairi" Riku replied losing his smile.

"Then make me a promise" she said titling her head back down and turned back seeing Riku's eyes widen.

"Promise that both you and Sora will come back to me" Kairi said smling with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I don't want to be...be all alone again" she started to choke up as Riku's arms held her.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll bring him back to us!" Riku said gently rubbing her back as Kairi let out all her builded up emotions to him in her breakdown.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 12**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

 **Alright so Bet, I'm going to make this little author note short because I don't know if people find them annoying or not so let me talk about the new tralier real fast.**

 **I'm so happy Toy Story after so long of wanting it to be in Kingdom Hearts finally happened and it looks really great and fun to play. But the real hype combustion was after waiting 4 YEARS, 4 YEARS NOT THAT 10 YEAR MYTH. We finally have a confirmed release window for Kingdom Hearts 3 coming out in 2018. Now that's done, Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13

* * *

Riku kept his head down on the ground as he step on each step of the spiral staircase. The voice of Kairi's weaked and her words stung him. How could he and Sora be so stupid?! Not to ask how she felt about all of this. He then pushed open the large doors exiting out of the tower.

"Riku! Are you ready to head out?" Mickey asked him.

Riku then looked up to see Mickey holding two suitcases as he was standing Infront of the Gummi Ship.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't leave until Kairi settled down" Riku admitted walking down the tower's staircases.

"I had no idea how much this effected her...more than it did for me" Riku added. "However I know the only way to help Kairi is to get Sora back" Riku said now Infront of the King.

King Mickey nodded "Don't worry Riku, I'm sure together we'll be able to help both Sora and Aqua" he said with his famous grin.

"About that, Mickey how are we going to get into the Realm Of Darkness?" Riku questioned.

"Oh... About that well" Mickey voiced lowered turning around to face away from Riku.

"Mickey?" Riku asked wondering what kind of plan the King had in mind. Riku was quickly snatched out of his thoughts, catching one of the suitcases avoiding a smack to his face.

"Master Yen-Sid gave me theses suitcases without much details beside, they will help us fight agasint the darkness" Mickey told Riku.

"I'm guessing this one's mine?" Riku asked but already knew it. The size was much bigger than the one Mickey was carrying.

"Yep!" Mickey said his voice going back to it's happy nature. Before he backflipped into the Gummi ship. "Now let's get moving!" Mickey said extending down his hand to Riku.

Riku grinned and took hold of his gloved hand. Helping him up into the Gummi Ship hangers as the top closed.

The Gummi Ship then rose off of the ground and slowly into air. The engines roared as the space ship blasted off away from Yen-Sid's Tower into the starry night sky.

Unknown to them, Kairi watched them took off from her room window. "Riku! Sora! Please return together" Kairi prayed holding both her hands over her pure heart.

She then heard a loud knock on her door.

"Hey Kairi! Master Yen-Sid wants us gone in the next ten minutes, get to packing!" Lea voice came through the door.

"Ok!" Kairi replied as she walked over to her bed with her open suitcase and started packing up her things.

* * *

Sora blocked a Invisbles sword swung before counter attacking the demon with a air combo. The Invisble vanished once the blade slashed across it's body.

Sora then cast Curaga on himself healing up the cuts on his left arm and a small cut on waist. Still he felt his body ached and could barely move his legs.

" _ **Not doing so tough are you now? A healing spell can only heal the body but not replace the energy you used**_ " Vanitas told him.

"I knew that!" Sora replied checking out his items and gulped. Seeing he only had a few Hi-Potions left. He knew he couldn't gulp them all down. He then used one to Atleast make his body move without struggling.

" _ **You're now down to four? Maybe three Hi-Potions left?**_ " Vanitas mocked. " _ **I thought you would've brought more items for this type of mission"**_

"Then why didn't you tell me? A little advice about stocking up on items would have been useful" Sora replied.

" _ **Why are you blaming me? It's your own damn for being this stupid**_ " Vanitas sighed annoyed.

Sora then let out his own sigh seeing that Vanitas was right. He was so focus on getting here and yet he didn't think about what kinda of Items he would need.

'If only Donald and Goofy came with me' Sora thought thinking about them. 'I really miss being with them and now that I'm on my own'

Sora then slapped his cheek "No! What I'm feeling is Probaldy because of this place gaining control over my fears" he said looking up at the cloudy grey sky. Sora then held up his hand as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"Welding the power of the Keyblade won't let me fall into this realm's tricks" Sora confessed glazing at the blade.

Sora then put the Kingdom Key away as he started walking to where the tiny pieces of light were guiding him to hopefully Aqua's location.

He had to stop one in a every while to defeat a gang of Neo-Shadows and Dark Balls. Doing that caused him to use another Hi-Potion feeling his body was getting tired. His head also seemed to be getting foggy too for some reason.

Sora then arrived at a large forest but there were purple throns blocking the entrance. Sora held out Master Keeper as the tip lit up with a steamy orange glow.

"Firaga!"

Sora casted a gaint fireball aiming at the thorns before they were engulfed by flames. Sora then cast Bizzaga to the flames before they could touch any part of the trees. Once the throns were destroyed, Sora entered into the forest.

* * *

"Riku you can rest until we get there" King Mickey told him.

Mickey was plioting the Gummi Ship with Riku sitting in his seat behind him.

"Or you could let me drive and you get some sleep?" Riku suggested.

King Mickey instead shook his head "No I'm fine but judging my your eyes it's a dead give away" He said.

"Trust me I'm Fi-" Riku suddenly let out a loud yawn not being able to finish his sentence.

Mickey then chuckled "What were you trying to say Riku?" He teased.

"Alright I'll take a nap but when I wake up then I'll drive the rest of the way" Riku replied as he got up and went down the ladder to the bunker. Riku then rolled over onto the bed but was met a loud quake.

"Wait.. is that!" Riku then pulled down the covers to see Donald wearing his adventure outfit.

"Hi R-Riku" Donald said nervously waving at him.

"Is it time to come out now?" Goofy asked revealing he was hiding under the bed wearing his adventure outfit too.

"Hiya Riku" Goofy smiled waving at him too.

Riku crossed his arms glaring at the two storeaways.

"Get up the ladder now!" He ordered as the two did what they were told and went up the ladder.

"Donald! Goofy! What were you two thinking sneaking aboard here?" Mickey questioned them. Donald and Goofy lowered their head in shame. While the Gummi Ship was on Autopilot.

"Well your Majesty..." Donald struggled to answer but was still thinking over his words carefully.

"We know Sora's in danger and we want to help him because he's our best buddy like you" Goofy answered. "Let's not forget we did save Him along with you, Riku and Axel from Xehanort last time" Goofy added.

"Goofy right! Plus we've been by Sora's side for Atleast a year and we would give our lives to make sure he's safe" Donald replied looking up at Mickey's face with a determined look.

"Please forgive us King Mickey but we're coming along too" Donald and Goofy both said simultaneously raising up their right arm to do a salute.

"Gosh fellows, you're both serious about this aren't you?" Mickey replied shocked before crossing his arms. "The bond that ties you both and Sora together is really stunning and amazing" King Mickey said as a grin formed on his face.

"It would be wrong of me to come in between that bond" Mickey continued nodding at them. "Alright Fellows! You can join us but no slacking or dragging behind, that's an order from your King!" Mickey said.

Donald and Goofy looked at eachother smiling before they each engulfed Mickey in a hug.

"All for one and One for all" Riku said seeing the three pals hug it out.

"Huh? Where did you hear that Riku?" Mickey questioned him.

"Oh! It's a long story" Riku replied as Mickey walked over to him. He then held out his gloved hand.

"Don't forget we're in this together now Riku" Mickey said.

"Mickey's right you're aren't doing this all by yourself Riku" Donald added putting his ontop of Mickey before Goofy put down his hand ontop of Donald's.

"You gotta join in Riku" Goofy laughed.

"Alright! You guys leave me no choice" Riku said as he joined in his hand.

"All for one and One for all!" They all cheered.

* * *

Sora kept walking through the dark forest which constained very few heartless and more thorns. After destroying another thorn barricade he looked down at the burned plant.

"This seems sort of familiar" Sora said picking up a small piece out of the thorns. Not sharp enough to harm his fingers. The color was a unique grayish but could be confused for Black too.

" _ **Hurry it up or do I have to remind you we're on a time limit"**_ Vanitas spoke again.

"Calm down! I'm sure we still have enough time" Sora said but did start running through the forest. Until he saw what he supposed was the exit out of here. Sora then climbed over each of the rocky platforms leading him up to the exit. Once he was finally up to the exit. He ran out but gasped see more thorns were blocking most of the area like walls around a city.

" _ **It would be much easier to burn all of this thorns down"**_ Vanitas commented.

"I doubt my magic at this rate is high enough to get rid of all these thorns" Sora replied. "We just need to get down and find a path" Sora said hopping down the stone steps. Sora got into his fighting stance as he slashed down some weaker thorns making a path for himself to get through. After cutting through muitply thorns, Sora at last made it out of the thorn forest.

"Huh? Is that a castle?" Sora asked standing on a bridge connecting to a castle.

" _ **Now that you mentioned it,**_ _ **I've have been to this world before**_ " Vanitas said.

"How?" Sora questioned him without wasting any time.

" _ **Geez! Do even you know about personal space?... Actually forgot that**_ " Vanitas replied.

Sora tried to speak to him but he was stop by holding his head in pain. His mind was engulfed by a distant memory he didn't recognize at all.

He saw the three good fairies and Maleficent inside a old castle. He then saw a girl a little older than Kairi. Suddenly call out to him then ran up to him. He doesn't know what they're talking about but he did manage to hear a sentence.

" _Ven... Let's go home_ " she smiled holding out her hand to him.

The memory ended as Sora looked around to see he was still on the bridge. His mind was now set on that strange memory.

"Who was that girl? And where did she go?" Sora thought.

" _ **Get down you idiot!**_ " Vanitas screamed in his head.

Sora felt his body suddenly drop to the ground as he heard a small explosion go off in the distance.

"Vanitas?" Sora asked feeling actually glad that he was back but his eyes widen seeing a large Darkside appear on the middle of the bridge. Unlike the previous DarkSide he encounter in the past. This one's arms were covered in spiked thorns and held together the giant's body.

"A Darkside!" Sora shouted off guard.

" ** _Now you finally come out of daydream land? I was yelling at your empty brainless skull to get down, we only dodge that because I gain control_** " Vanitas told him.

Sora felt his body go into a attack postion by Vanitas's command.

"Hey... Let go..." Sora struggled trying to fight Vanitas's control.

" _ **Don't bother your body mentally weak to fight over my will**_ " Vanitas said. " _ **I'm getting pissed off by how you're handling this so now it's my turn"**_

"Vanitas!" Sora shouted as Vanitas commanded him to charge towards the Darkside.

Sora/Vanitas casted a few Dark Firaga aiming for Darkside's head. The Darkside reacted by getting ready to punch them. Sora/Vanitas cartwheel across the punch direction as it collided with the bridge shaking it. Seeing a opening Sora/Vanitas upper ward slashed Darkside's arm cutting away parts of the thorns. Sora/Vanitas did an combo before finishing it with a slash of dark energy.

Sora/Vanitas then jumped upon Darkside's arm as the being of darkness pulled it back up.

"Vanish!" A mixture of Sora and Vanitas shouted sending triple Thundaga at Darkside. Sora/Vanitas then jumped up again using the air to gain distance towards Darkside head as he twisted his body upside down.

"You're done!" Sora/Vanitas shouted diving down cutting through Darkside's body with Master Defender in both hands.

The gaint size heartless slowly fell backwards onto the bridge making it breaking apart from the weight.

"Oh no!" Sora/Vanitas shouted suddenly sliding down into the pit under the bridge. Sora felt his left arm not in Vanitas's control and tried grabbing the unbroken part of the bridge. He caught the edge with his fingers as he was dangling above the pit.

'I can pull myself up' Sora though using what was left of his strength and lifted himself up. Sora was back onto of the stable side of bridge breathing heavily from exhaustion. Unaware that the bridge was still tilted as his body slowly moved closer off. Sora closed his eyes and accepted whatever was going to happen to him.

"Donald... Goofy... Your Majesty... Riku... Kairi" Sora muttered out feeling the sense of falling and the dim of light fading.

* * *

Kairi licked her cold Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar. She was sitting down beside Lea as they both sat on the steps of YenSid's tower. Their suitcases right at their feet waiting for Merlin to arrive and escort them to his home for new training.

"That old men could've atleast wished us farewell" Lea muttered bitting into his Ice Cream bar.

Kairi sighed sadly taking another lick of her ice cream. Master YenSid wished neither of them farewell or thanked them for coming. His lair was locked by a powerful magic that not even their Keyblades could unlock the door. Lea even tried but nothing worked so they left him with just a simply goodbye through his door.

A poof of smoke then appear out of nowhere. The Redheads heard Merlin coughing as he waved away the smoke from his face.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked him getting up from her seat.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine, just forgot not to inhale after all the smoke was gone from time to time" Merlin replied.

"Is he really going to be our new teacher?" Kairi whispered over to Lea.

"He was the one who helped me gain the power to wield a Keyblade, Don't doubt him too much Kairi" Lea replied. "Or expect much from him either" Lea added finishing off his Ice Cream as he then picked up his suitcase. Kairi did the same picking up her suitcase and followed after Lea.

"Alright now onto Radiant Garden!" Merlin called out as the two stood beside him.

"Higitus Figitus!" Merlin shouted waving his wand up teleporting them all to Radiant Garden.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 13**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 14

* * *

The noise of Ocean's Waves was what Sora first heard. He even felt the ground under him was similar to sand. After realizing these two facotr, He then felt his lips curved upwards.

'I must have fallen asleep at the beach on The Islands' he thought.

Sora wanted to stay there and fall back into his slumber. Until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

'Must be Kairi trying to scare me but I'll open my eyes right before she...Wait why can't I move my body?!' Sora thought his eyes opened and he tried sitting up. But he couldn't move anything expect his head. He gasped seeing the sky was black with only the moon sitting in the sky to give off the reflection of light. He could even see the water was murky unlike the normal Crystal clear blue water he's used to seeing. There also some strange architects of stone surrounding above him.

Sora then felt his body be lifted up onto someone's back.

"H-" Sora stopped talking feeling his mind soon began to dozy off again.

"It's alright, I'm a friend" a soft female voice told him.

Sora last bit of sight was clouded by strands of blue hair as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Riku, The King, Donald and Goofy arrived a smaller version of what looked almost like Disney town. Expect it didn't have a castle or any attractions.

"Grawsh! Not even me and Donald have been to this world before" Goofy said.

"Your Majesty is there a reason why we came to this world?" Donald asked him walking beside him.

Mickey didn't answer as he just kept walking.

"Mickey? Is there something you're not telling us?" Riku said getting Infront of him. "I never seen you so quiet and judging by how tense your body is, you don't wanna be here" He said.

"Is Riku right? Your Majesty?" Donald asked concern. Both him and Goofy looking at him too.

Mickey let out a sigh lowering his head. "I... Didn't want you guys finding out" Mickey replied.

"Finding out?" Riku asked kneeling down to be at The King's level.

"We have to go meet someone and I just want to tell you fellows that I've changed from the last time I saw him" Mickey told them.

Before he could say more many screams were heard from in the distance.

"You can save it for later, Your Majesty!" Riku said light surrounding his hand. Allowing Way To Dawn to appear in his hand. "We have to go see if the citizens are alright!"

Mickey nodded while summoning out his Keyblade and the four ran off to where the screams came from.

The four were shocked to find a group of Darkballs and Solider Heartless storming about the city's foundation area.

"Heartless here?!" Mickey shouted shocked as the creatures of Darkness sensed the Keyblade wielders.

Riku already lunged at some of the Darkness and sliced them in half before guarding a hit from the Soilder. The Soilder recovered from his attack and tried for another only to be struck by Donald's thunder. Mickey defeated another Darkball group before blasting away half of the soilders with his Pearl attack. Riku casted Bizzaga on the remaining Soilder Heartless. While Goofy did the finishing blow, smashing them to pieces with his tornado move.

"Could the swarm of Heartless be Xehanort doing, Your Majesty?" Riku asked putting his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"I don't know but it's not out of the realm of possibility" Mickey answered him.

"Your Majesty! They're coming too" Donald called out. Riku and Mickey then walked over to the Residents already healed by Donald.

"Why thank you for saving us from those monsters, I took one glanced at them and just blacked out! My name is Clarabelle Cow" Clarabelle thanked.

"My name is Erza and you certainly are heroes" Erza said.

"T-Th-Thanks M-Mickey" a robotic version of Goofy said waving his only attachable arm.

"Who is that!" Donald shouted pointing at the robot Goofy.

"Hmm...He does look familiar" Goofy said coming closer to Goofy robot.

"I'm Goofy!" The Robot said taking his hat off as a welcome sign.

"Hiya Goofy! I'm Goofy too!" Goofy said taking off his hat the same as the robot did.

"Why is there a robot Goofy?" Riku asked confused.

Goofy then gasped "Wait! Does that mean I'm a robot too?!" Goofy announced frighten.

"No you're the real one!" Donald shouted at him jumping up.

"Oh! Thank goodness I was really scared for a moment" Goofy said before letting out a chucke.

"Well, Well, now look who decided to grace us with his presence" A blue-clad Gremiln said hovering above them his jetpack on before he descend down.

"Prescott!" Mickey said as the Germilin walked over to him.

"The mayor requested me to come get you at once! He reasons are to discuss important events involing you" Prescott said.

"He already knows we're here?" Mickey asked.

"His scanner picked up a gummi-ship when you arrived" Prescott replied. "Plus he saw you defeated those blobs of darkness from his office"

"Excuse me but would you mind telling me and my friends how you and your mayor knows about Mickey?" Riku asked him.

"Also why did he make a robot look and sound exactly like Goofy!" Donald included.

"That's not my orders! Now are you going to follow me or do I need to force you all?" Prescott threated.

"I like to see you try and make us" Riku threaten back.

"Riku just do as we're told and everything will be explained later" Mickey told him.

Riku let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright I'll believe in you Mickey" Riku said as Donald and Goofy nodded too.

"Now let's hurry! This does count as part of my lunch break" Prescott said as they followed him to the city hall building.

* * *

Sora awoke feeling the warmth of fire near him as a long piece of cloth covered him. He got up and looked around to see he was in a handmade hut. He held his head trying to remember how he even got here but it was dizzy and blank.

"You're finally awake" a female voice said across from him.

Sora turned to see a women about the same age as him. He saw her clothes weren't in the best shape. Her leggings had some holes in them, her gloves were covered in dirt. Her arms looked to be bruised and possblie burned. As one of her pink straps across her chest was hanging off. Yet what Sora paid attention to most was her blue eyes and relatively short blue colored hair.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sora asked trying to get up but the women stopped him by holding his shoulders.

"Shhh... I know you must have many questions running through your mind but I need to know a few things first" the women said.

Sora then nodded somehow knowing to trust this stranger.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

Sora opened his mouth but he didn't know.

"My name?... My name" Sora clutched his head trying to think what was his name.

"I see! It's alright you don't need to remember right away, but do you Atleast know how you ended up here?" She asked him.

Sora held his head again and could remember bits and pieces. "I was...looking for someone...the next thing I knew... the darkness was swallowing me" Sora answered.

The women strangely smiled before looking into the flames. "You lost someone and thought using the darkness would help bring them back" she said.

"Maybe" Sora replied before he felt her smack his head.

"That was a stupid idea! Reckless too! Relying on the darkness isn't the only way to become stronger or help people" she scolded at him. Meanwhile Sora held his stinging head from her hit.

Sora remained silent a little afraid of her scolding tone and the act of her smacking him again. Yet he felt deep down that she was right.

"However you can't rely on the light either, if you only stare at the light you'll soon become blind to the truth and not be able to save your friends" She said after.

Sora then felt the sting vanish and smiled. "You're pretty wise and it sounds like you care about your friends deeply too" he said.

The blue hair women smiled back. "I would endure another 10 years of this Hell. If it meant that I'll be able to bring Terra back and wake up Ventus"

Sora gasped feeling his heart begin to feel warm all of a sudden. It wasn't a uncomfortable warmth, far from uncomfortable. He felt his heart was trying tell him he knew this women and... He missed her.

"So what is your name?" Sora asked her trusting his heart.

"Me?" She replied surprised before she nodded her head. "My name is Aqua" The women known as Aqua answered.

"Aqua..." Sora repeated as that name sounded familiar.

"Aqua, Do you know a way out of here?" Sora asked her.

She frowned and her eyes darkened clutching her hands.

"For 11 Long years, I've been searching for a way out and when I thought I discovered it" Aqua stopped for a moment. "It was just a ray of hope until the darkness pulled me back in" she said.

"11 Years?!" Sora shouted standing up.

Aqua could only chuckle at his response "Atleast you'll learn a lesson that you won't forget" Aqua said. "Forget about escaping from this place, it's impossible without help" she lamented.

"Listen to yourself Aqua! You can't seriously be fine living in this depressing place" Sora said.

"I've already made my choice a long time ago" Aqua replied.

"My role as a Keyblade master is done and will be carried on through S.." Aqua's eyes then widen. She then stood up and walked over towards Sora. She took a deep breath taking a closer look at his face and touched his spiky hair. The fire helped show more of his face from the shadows.

"Oh my.. Don't tell me" She choked retreating her hand and covering them both over her mouth.

"Aqua?" Sora said concern seeing tears begin to run down her face.

Sora couldn't say another word as Aqua engulfed him in a passionate hug.

"Sora, it's you isn't it? My, you became a young man after all these years" she cried.

"You know me?" Sora replied feeling a bit embrassed by her affection.

"Sora? Oh! I forgot you must have some kind of amnesia" Aqua said still not letting of him.

"Is that why I can't remember you?" Sora asked her. Aqua could tell his voice hinted at being full of guilt.

"Yes but don't worry! I'll find a way to help you remember everything and then we can leave this place together" Aqua promised him ending the hug.

"Sora! Try to think and really remember about me and all of your friends" she told him. "Let your heart be your guiding key to restoring your memories by focusing on who is most important to you" she explained.

"How do I find out who's most important to me?" Sora asked.

"Here! Take a look at this" Aqua said reaching back into her pocket and pulled out a blue star shaped charm.

"This is called a Wayfinder, a charm that's supposed to make sure that if you're ever sepatured from your friends. It will show you the way back to them, always" Aqua smiled now taking Sora hand and placed the Wayfinder on it.

"Always?" Sora questioned holding the Wayfinder up.

"Yes, now focus Sora and trust your heart" Aqua told him.

"I'll give it a try!" Sora said closing his eyes and tried to remember.

His mind was foggy but he could make out five silhouttes far away. He ran towards them and stopped. He saw they were all Infront of him before one of the silhouttes held out there hand reaching for him to take it.

Sora walked over to the silhouette and was hesitated to take their hand.

 ** _ROAAAAARR_!**

Sora eyes snapped opened causing him to fall down on his back.

"Ow! What was that noise?" Sora asked getting back up. He then saw Aqua was down too.

"Aqua!" Sora said hurrying over to her.

"I'm alright but whatever caused that roar wasn't a normal creature" Aqua replied getting back onto her feet.

The two ran out of the hut and stopped seeing five Bahamuts surrounding the beach area.

"I never seen these creatures in my life!" Aqua panicked.

One of the Bahamuts horn glowed a purplish color sending down bolts of lighting towards them.

"Move!" Both of them shouted avoiding the lighting their backs to the hut.

"Sora you have to use the Keyblade!" Aqua demanded.

"The Keyblade?" Sora asked her.

"The Keyblade is the only way to defeat these monster" Aqua said lowering her head.

"I'm sorry to have to put this all on you but I lost both mine and Master Eraques Keyblade's" Aqua confessed ashamed.

"However" Aqua said holding out her right hand casting a huge fire ball from it. The spell knocked over one of the Bahmuts crying out in alarm.

"I'm still a powerful Mage and can provide some time with my magic but not for very long" Aqua said both her arms crossed and held out.

"Only I can summon it?" Sora whispered looking back at her as the Bahamuts moved in closer to the Wielders of Light.

* * *

Prescott lead Riku and the others to the Mayor's office doors. Riku saw a receptionist sitting at her desk by the doors talking on the phone.

"I have to put you on hold for a mintue, sir" she said before walking over to them.

"Mickey! My time has past since the last time I saw you here" She said.

"Nice to see you too Ortensia" Mickey replied.

"Ortensia will you please open the door, our mayor requested to see him" Prescott said glaring at him.

"Ofcourse! I hope you and Ossey can finally put the past behind you and be friends" Ortensia said to Mickey. She skipped over to her desk and pressed a button allowing the doors to open.

The group walked into the room and it was exactly like a mayor's office. Even having a huge glass window to look over the whole town from this height.

Prescoot then bowed his head to the back of a chair behind the Mayor's desk.

"Your guest have arrived " He said.

The chair wheeled around to reveal a Rabbit that not only looked but had the same outfit as Mickey.

The Rabbit then hopped off his chair landing Infront of Mickey.

"I doubt your visit to my town is just for a reunion. Which means you need something only found here "Your Majesty" The Rabbit said but muttered out the last two words in disgust.

"Enough! Just how do you know Mickey?" Riku demanded coming in between the Mouse and Rabbit. "Someone better start explaining right now" Riku said.

"Riku!" Mickey shouted coming out from behind his legs. Mickey then stared at the Rabbit letting out a sigh.

"His name is Oswald Rabbit, mayor of this world called Ostown but how he knows me is simple" Mickey said.

"He's my Twin Brother" Mickey said standing beside him.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 14**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 15

* * *

"WHAAAAT!"

Was all Riku, Goofy and Donald could respond with hearing Oswald was Mickey brother.

"I never knew you had a Twin Brother, Your Majesty" Goofy said.

"We aren't Twins! Nor are we Brothers..." Oswald replied glaring at Mickey. "We were indeed found together and adopted by Master YenSid but that doesn't make us blood related" Oswald explained.

"Make sense! Mickey Isn't acting like a total jerk to someone he thinks of family" Riku said.

"You! What's your name?" Oswald said walking over to Riku.

"My name is Riku, listen Oswald"

"Mayor Oswald!" The rabbit corrected the sliver haired.

" 'Mayor Oswald' We didn't come here to fix your and Mickey's brotherly bond. We came here because my best friend is in trouble" Riku told him.

"Trouble?" Oswald questioned.

"Big trouble! Which is why we need to find a way into The Realm Of Darkness!" Donald added.

Oswald Eyes widen before turning his back to them. "I can't believe you let this happen again Mickey" he said.

"Oswald let me explain-" Mickey tried to say until he felt his shirt be grabbed by the Rabbit's fast movements.

"Explain?! Haven't you cause enough hurt already? You couldn't just sit on your throne and be a King! No! Mickey Mouse had to learn more about The Worlds, the Darkness and that darn Keyblade!" Oswald shouted at him.

"Oswald..." Mickey responded looking down not facing Oswald face of rage. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your world in the past. Truth is I'm a lot like Ansem the Wise, nothing but a fool" Mickey apologized.

"However, I can't do nothing and let my friends suffer" Mickey added looking up at Oswald face. "No one can fix the past but they can repair the future. Which is way we need to enter Mickeyjunk Mountain" Mickey said as Oswald let go of him.

"Mickeyjunk Mountain?" Riku asked.

"Mickeyjunk Mountain is a area in my world that has a connection to the Darkness. I've held it down with my power but now these powerful creatures of Darkness have been coming more in large numbers than before" Oswald said turning to face the view of his town.

"If the Darkness keeps growing then it will affect the town and my citizens" Oswald added before clutching his fists. "I won't let any hurt come to my people! To my friends!" Oswald then looked away from his town to face Mickey once again.

"Oswald, You already know stopping this darkness is impossible on your own, but me and my friends can end all this hurt and destruction for good, but in order for us to succeed we need to rescue Sora and Aqua from The Realm Of Darkness" Mickey said.

"Alright I'll let you gain access to The Junk Mountain but in form of a trade" Oswald replied.

"What do you what?" Mickey asked him.

"For you to give up your Crown, Castle and World to me in exchange for my help" Oswald requested.

"You're insane if you think King Mickey will just agree to it!" Donald yelled jumping up and down.

"Donald right! There has to be another trade we can work out" Riku said as Mickey then nodded.

"I agree to your terms Oswald but after this is all over, Disney Town and Castle are yours to command" Mickey replied.

Oswald snickered "Since you agreed without much of a debate I'll let you and your friends still live there" Oswald said holding out his hand.

"Deal?" He asked waiting for Mickey to seal it.

"You can't accept that Mickey!" Riku argued. "We'll find another way into the Realm of Darkness"

"Riku's right! You can't just surround your crown! You're our King" Goofy added.

"There's no way we'll follow this Rabbit's orders anyway!" Donald said crossing his arms.

"Fellows you have to put your trust in me and forgive me" Mickey told them. He reached out his hand grasped Oswald hand.

"Deal" Mickey accepted sealing the deal between the two.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy shouted in disbelief.

"Alright Mickey, I'll call Gus to fire up the train to take you all to Junk Mountain" Oswald said before jumping back over to his desk.

"You should know where the Station is and wait for him and the train to arrive" Oswald said reaching for his big phone on his desk.

CLANK!

Riku slammed his hand on the big phone before Oswald could grab it. "Why do you need to rule over Disney Castle?" Riku questioned him.

"Riku! Now isn't the time-" Mickey tried to reason with him but Oswald leaned forward.

"Why? Do you think me giving you a reason will help out your mind be at ease?" Oswald replied to him.

"More than less" Riku responded to the Rabbit.

"Stubborn boy" Oswald muttered.

"I have a act for get called that a lot" Riku grinned.

Oswald sighed before speaking "Going back to what I said before about the Darkness overpowering my defenses and taking over this world. Mickey's castle holds a precious and sturdy defense, no amount or strength of darkness will be able to break it"

"Hmm... Is he talking about The CornerStone of Light?" Goofy asked.

"Yes! The CornerStone of Light is indeed a rare object, preventing Darkness from expanding and growing in the world it's in" Oswald said.

"I should've guessed that's the real reason you made that the price of the deal" Mickey said.

"Also for my own enjoyment of being back above Mickey as "Number One" " Oswald added in.

"Number One?" You seem and sound very happy with this arrangement" Riku said leaning closer to him.

"Oswald...Are you sure Darkness hasn't invaded your heart?" Riku questioned.

"W-What? Ofcourse not!" Oswald shouted back.

"Wait! That stuff about the Corner-Stone can't be true because Pete and Maleficent got into the castle a few times and were able to conjuror up Heartless" Donald suddenly spoke up.

"Wasn't Pete a citizen of that world?" Oswald asked.

"He sure was! Her majesty, Queen Minnie banished him to a jail dimension for all the trouble he caused" Goofy replied.

"Even with Pete banished, the Corner-Stone still could've recognized him as a citizen of light not realizing he changed sides and that would allow him to open a portal for Maleficent and a few amount of Heartless to enter' Mickey answered.

"So the Corner-Stone is pointless?" Riku asked recoiling his hand from the phone.

"No! I doubt Pete will be a huge problem for me" Oswald said as he turned away from them.

"You all can leave and kept going on with your mission now" Oswald said.

"Right! I'll let you know when all this is over in a letter" Mickey told him before turning around and walked out of the office.

Donald and Goofy followed after him as Riku stayed to stare at Oswald one last time before deciding their meeting was concluded.

Oswald heard the doors shut realizing he was alone again.

Oswald muttered holding his hand over his chest. Riku's words still lingered and replayed in his head.

"There is no Darkness in my heart"

* * *

"Take this!" Aqua yelled holding up her arms. Dual beams of Bizzaga shot out aiming at the Bahamuts as frost covered their lower parts.

She grunted seeing purple comets soaring down to her and Sora. Who was trying to get his Keyblade to materialize. She cast a barrier spell over them before the comets could collide. Once they did the barrier broke like shattered glass. Aqua quickly got back up again and cast more spells.

"Firaza! Thundaza! Magenta!"

Waves of fire blasted from her right hand trapping some in a firewall. She used her left hand to send down huge bolts of thunder onto each Bahamuts. Finally putting her hands together creating a void of magnet energy to pull them in. After her successful magic combo one of the Bahamuts fell to the ground with a loud THUD. It's body turning back into shadows and faded from the area.

"Aqua... You actually defeated one" Sora said stunned.

The blueberry hair female turned back to him with a tired smile. "Don't think I'm weak without the Keyblade! I'm still a powerful Mage either way" she said.

"Wow..." Sora replied seeing Aqua got back into her battle stance.

"However they can't be defeated without being slayed by the Keyblade" Aqua said seeing the shadows rise back up reforming the Bahamut she had just killed.

'Not to mention my magic level is draining fast' Aqua thought holding out her arms again. ' But I won't go down, I need to find a way to get Sora out of here'

Her thinking was broken when purple lighting came down near her and Sora.

"Aqua!" Sora shouted worried before he felt her grab him and held him close behind her.

"Just stay next to me Sora! I promise I will protect you" Aqua stated.

Once the lighting was gone, The Bahamuts took a few steps away from them. Confusion filled the two Keyblade Wielders.

"Why did they retreat?" Aqua asked seeing the Bahamuts just staring back at them. Suddenly all of them bent down forcing their horns to point directly at Aqua and Sora. A orangish glow started coming from the horns having it let out sparks from the edge.

Aqua gasped and gritted her teeth before holding out her right arm. She used her left arm to better shield Sora.

"Sora shut your eyes and kept your head down" Aqua told him her eyes still focus on the Bahamuts.

"Aqua what do you plan to do?" Sora asked her.

"Just do it!" She shouted in a angry demanding voice as Sora nodded and lowered his head with his eyes shut.

All five Bahamuts fired off a mixture of orange and purple colored beam from their horns they gathered energy from.

"Mega Flare!"

Aqua screamed her right arm covered entirely in flames. She then fired the flames back at the Bahamuts combined beams causing a explosion. The force sent both Aqua and Sora flying off towards the beach below. Sora head spun along with his body rolling into the beach's sand. He struggled but managed to get on his knees and looked up to see all five of the Bahamuts were unharmed by Aqua's attack.

"They didn't take any damage from that explosion?!" Sora said shocked.

Sora then heard Aqua's voice whining from behind him.

Sora then turned and felt his stomach lunge seeing Aqua right arm. Her skin from her shoulder all the way down to her wrist was very red and exposed. Her hand and fingers looked way worst as her palms were bleeding and her fingers were covered in black ash.

"Aqua!" Sora yelled running towards her. He clearly saw her eyes were shut refusing to open and her teeth bite down on her lips to prevent a cry or scream from escaping the pain her right arm was receiving. Her breathily returned to normal as her eyes opened up to see Sora worried face.

"I knew Mega Flare was a dangerous spell.. It was the only way...to counter that combined beam... I had no choice.. I had to perform it by hand..." She struggled to say.

Sora stuffed his hand into his jacket and pants pockets. Desperating searching for a item to heal Aqua's burned right arm.

While he was searching for a Item. Aqua's left hand reach over above her head and grabbed her Wayfinder siting in the sand. She guessed that it must've flew out of his hands during the explosion.

Sora then felt her pull his hands over back to her. He then saw Aqua was giving him a smile much like how his own mother would smile at him. She opened both his close hands and put the Wayfinder in his hand.

Aqua then used him to push herself up from the sand and slowly got up. She whispered something in his ear before kissing the top of his head. Once she was up, she walked towards the Bahamuts heading to them.

Sora stood in place looking down at the Blue Wayfinder. His mind focused on the words Aqua just spoke to him.

Just two words he never thought he'll hear her say.

"Run Sora"

* * *

"We're arrived at Mickey's Junkyard Mountain" Gus voice called over the intercom of the Train.

"We're here" Donald said being the first one to escape off of the train.

"Your Majesty! Riku! We arrived at the Junkyard Mountain!" Goofy called out to them as they were the last still in the train.

"Sorry for the wait, me and Riku had to put on our new outfits" Mickey said exiting off. The mouse King wore a outfit similar to The Organization's Coat but the colors were Red and yellow much like his regular outfit in place of black.

Last was Riku standing at the Train doorway. His outfit was complete new as he wore a white T-shirt with a long open black jacket to cover it. Yellow buttons surrounded the collar which happened to be gray. His pants were now plain blue jeans with a purple belt holding it together.

"Our entrance to the Realm Of Darkness is here Mickey?" Riku asked getting off the train.

"Yes I'm certain we'll be able to open a portal when we get to the top" Mickey replied. He then turned to face Donald and Goofy.

"Fellow if you changed your minds, I wouldn't hold it against you" Mickey said.

"No way! We came this far so we won't back out now" Donald said pulling out his staff.

"Sora and Aqua are counting on us too!" Goofy added hooking his shield to his arm.

"I thought so" Mickey said nodding.

"Alright you guys! No more delays let's head up that mountain" Riku said summoning Way To Dawn to his hand.

* * *

"Do you want to save her?"

Sora heard the familiar twisted sounding voice as he saw he was no longer on the dark beach. He was kneeling on a stained glass platform of himself with silhoutess of what he knew were his friends resting above his stained glass portrait head. Footsteps approved him making his eyes wander up to see a doppelgänger of himself but with black hair and golden colored eyes.

"Answer me, do you want to save her?" The doppelgänger asked him again.

Sora nodded "I do! But how can I if I can't summon the Keyblade?" He questioned.

"Simple I'll lend you my power but we must join together" The doppelgänger replied.

"Who are you?" Sora asked getting up to face him.

"I'm nothing more then a empty shell but I'm called Vanitas" Vanitas said.

"Vanitas... I accept your deal" Sora said.

Vanitas grinned "I knew it wouldn't be that hard" Vanitas said as he gripped tight onto Sora's shoulder.

Sora choked out as Vanitas himself was fusing himself into Sora's body. Sora breathily become heavy as his eyes became a mixture of Blue and gold. His caramel hair become black leaving no traces of caramel hair left.

"AHHH!" Both the voices of Sora and Vanitas voice screamed out as darkness covered Sora's platform and heart.

* * *

Aqua took a deep breath holding out her left arm. "I'm sorry Ventus.. Terra... We won't be able to send another night under the same stars, after all"

"Really? A Keyblade Master is giving up just like that?"

Aqua was shocked to see Sora Infront of her wielding not one but two Keyblades. One of them was Master Defender and the other looked much like the one Ventus had when Vanitas took over his body.

"Sora!" Aqua called out but he vanished from her sight in a flash.

A roar was heard from one of the Bahamut who's horn had just been cut off. It's body fading entirely leaving only a heart floating back up into the clouded sky. Another Bahamut could sense someone was coming and tried to stomp on the attacker. However the giant beast missed and shouted in pain as it's horn was broken into pieces and turned into a heart like his comrade. Aqua could only guess it was Sora doing this but something about his voice sounded wrong.

Right now seeing him defeating these Bahamut seemed a bit over dramatic. Sure he needed to destroy their horns but this way was to destructive.

She saw him right over one of the three remaining Bahamuts. Sora threw Master Defender down right into one of the Bahamut's eyes. Once he landed on top of it's head he broke another horn to pieces with the Kingdom Key. He jumped off but grabbed Master Defender out of the Bahamut's eye. Sora then used the air to bounce his way over to the next Bahamuts and Ariel dive at it.

Aqua couldn't believe the view Infront of her. Sora couldn't be so ruthless to his enemies he just couldn't be!.

" _Riku I see her!_ " Mickey voice echoed in Aqua's ears.

Aqua turned back to the sea and saw a door hearing Mickey's voice on the other side.

"Is that a way out?" Aqua questioned running into the sea and touched the door handles.

"Wait! Sora!" Aqua cried looking over to see Sora was toying around with the last Bahamut. She gasped seeing the Bahamut was going to launch one final beam attack.

Aqua shook her head and held out burned her hand.

"Master! Ventus! Terra! Give me strength!" Aqua pleaded with all her will.

A glow of light came within her burned arm as chains sprung from her finger tips. The chains raced over to Sora and wrapped themselves around his body. Aqua let out a yell pulling him back to her.

" _Mickey! I don't think I can hold much longer"_ Riku voice said.

" _This is it! Grab them Riku now!_ " Mickey voice shouted.

The doors opened up right as Sora came in contact with Aqua. She grabbed him with her left arm and together she jumped into the door of light.

* * *

"Mickey here they come!" Riku shouted as out of the portal came Aqua very wounded holding onto Sora. Both were about to hit the ground but Aqua was caught by Riku and Sora was caught by Goofy and Donald.

"Aqua are you alright?" Riku asked before noticing her burned arm. "Damn it!" He muttered.

"Riku... Is that you?" Aqua whispered her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Yes it's me" Riku said smiling down at her.

Aqua chuckled as she patted his head. "You grown quite handsome after all these years"

Riku blushed hearing Aqua giggle over making him embarrass.

"Riku, help me get over to Sora" Aqua said.

Riku then carried her over to where Sora was laid down with Donald, Goofy and Mickey watching over him.

"Sora! Can you hear us?" Donald asked.

"Sora! Wake up" Goofy added shaking his shoulder a bit.

"Don't tell me we're too late" Mickey said concern.

Aqua got out of Riku's arms and crawled over to him. She looked down at his face and noticed his hair was black. His face twitched and his eyes began to move.

"Sora?" Aqua asked.

She gasped feeling Sora grabbed her by her neck forcefully.

"S-Sora?!" Aqua said not understanding any of this.

"Pathetic" Sora said grinning as his eyes were no longer blue but gold.

"Y-You again?" Aqua realized who this was just by taking one glance at those disgusting eyes.

"Not happy to see me? Considering I risk my life to save your sorry ass!" Sora shouted throwing Aqua to the ground.

Sounds of metal met a few second later as Riku was clashing Way To Dawn agasint Sora's Kingdom Key.

"You! What have you done with Sora?" Riku demanded.

"Idiot! I have done nothing with Sora. The truth is his heart has become a part of mine now" Sora replied pushing Riku back.

"What do you mean you and Sora become one? Who the hell are you?" Riku asked getting into his fighting stance.

Sora smirked getting into his battle stance facing Riku.

"We are neither Sora or Vanitas!" He shouted.

"We are Soritas!"

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 15**

 **Sorax33 "I want to give a shoutout to Twisted Pxl for suggesting Sora's and Vanitas's fusion name in the reviews. I never thought of them having a fusion name but this should be helpful and I like it. Also Awkward Doodles I update this story per month. I'm not giving up on it so chill and enjoy the ride Lol."**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 16

* * *

"What are you looking for Merlin?" Kairi asked the old Wizard who was currently tearing up the small house. Opened books and old tea cups were scattered across the floor.

"Confound it! Where did I put..." Merlin muttered now searching inside a old chest.

"Can't you find it with your wand?" Lea asked him.

"Unless he lost that too" Kairi joined in with a whisper.

"Oh! There you are!" Merlin called out pulling out a long wooden staff with a crystal orb set on the top.

"My apologies for taking so long, my age this day me make question how I can still put on my glasses" Merlin laughed adjusting his glasses.

"What? We wasted a hour of sitting on our butts just for a normal stick- AH!" Lea cringed in pain holding his kneecaps. While a light vanished away from Kairi's hand.

"Don't pay attention to Lea, he says some stupid stuff sometimes" Kairi said before turning head back at Lea. "Isn't that right?"

"Y-Yeah..it's a pretty design for a stick" Lea replied avoiding Kairi's glare. 'Geez! Where was she hiding this fiery personality?!' he thought.

"Oh trust me, My Dear after experiencing what this item can do will change that mindset of his" Merlin said.

"Experience? Just how will this help us train?" Lea asked becoming Impatient.

Merlin just chuckled before holding slamming the stick on the wooden floor three times. The orb at the top then glowed before it enveloped Kairi and Lea.

When the glow vanished, Merlin and the house were gone. They were replaced by some kind of chamber.

"Where are we?" Lea asked looking around the chamber to see it include two beds, a kitchen and a bathroom with a shower.

Lea then heard Kairi shriek as he ran to find her. He found her outside of the chamber and was shocked to see what cause her to scream the way she did.

The only word to describe what layed outside of the chamber was empty. Just a barren wasteland with no sight of anything for miles.

"Just where did Merlin send us?" Kairi questioned.

"This is a special place for your training Ofcourse" Merlin voice suddenly echoed into their ears.

"Merlin?" Kairi and Lea said in sync.

"Don't worry about searching for me! I'm fine along with you too" Merlin voice replied.

"Just what kind of place did you trap us in! How will this help us train?!" Lea shouted.

"Mhh.. We'll have to work on that tempter you have Lea" Merlin said.

"However, let me first explain where you two are" Merlin said.

"You both were placed in a dimensional where time doesn't exist allowing you to train to your hearts contents without wasting a millisecond" He explained.

"Wait! A place like this really exist? Did you mention or asked Sora and Riku about it?" Kairi asked.

"W-Well you see Sora and the others are always on the move.. So it never quite came up" Merlin replied.

"Sure! Your answer sounds totally BELIEVABLE! " Lea loudly stated in a sarcastic tone. "My ass"

"Also I forgot to mention but there is limit to how much this dimension can be use for and I'm afraid it only has one more use left" Merlin said.

"So give it all you got and if you feel this is too much we can always find another way" He added.

"Sorry! But since you already dragged us in here it would be a waste not to use this to our advantage" Lea replied.

"Don't worry about us Merlin! We have to handle this if we want to help Sora, Riku and the King!" Kairi replied too.

"Just remember I'm always here if you need help! Until then continued with your training" Merlin said.

"Ready to get back to the old grind Kairi?" Lea asked stretching his arms.

Kairi smiled and nodded before a loud grumble came from her stomach.

"Actually how about we eat first?" Kairi blushed holding her stomach.

"I guess Sea-Salt Ice Cream isn't that filling after all" Lea said.

"You do realize there is more to life than Ice Cream?" Kairi suggested.

"Ofcoruse but enjoying little moments like that is the best part of life" he grinned walking back to the chamber.

"Lea..." Kairi said but was cut off by another grumble from her stomach.

"Better hurry before I empty the fridge!" Lea called back.

"Hey Lea wait! I'm the one who's starving!" She shouted running after him.

* * *

Sounds of Metal clashing and sparks went off filled Riku's ears. He then blocked another swing and couldn't help but stare in disgust at Soritas. This was not the face of his best friend but a monster keeping him hostage.

"Is this all the strength you have Riku?" Soritas taunted him.

"No way! This is just warm up" Riku replied pushing forward trying to close the distance between them. Before he sent a sweep kick for Soritas legs but it didn't connect as Soritas jumped up avoiding the kick. Using both his feet, Soritas kicked forward as Riku blocked it. However Soritas instead Riku's Keyblade as a springboard and managed to perform a backflip.

"Me too we should both finish this warm up" Soritas said getting back into his fight postion.

"Just who is this guy?" Riku asked shocked by his moves.

Until he got back into his own battle stance and charge at Soritas as he did the same.

Taking cover before a decent size Boulder. Donald was doing his best to heal Aqua who fell unconscious after being roughly choked. Mickey and Goofy were on guard watching the fight.

"King Micky! Aqua should be safe with Donald so you and me should go help Riku" Goofy offered.

"No Goofy we can't help Riku this time" Mickey replied.

"Why? Wouldn't it help Riku if we fought aside him rather than us watching him fight from the sidelines" Goofy mentioned.

Mickey took in a deep sigh as his eyes kept locked on the battle. "Goofy you don't understand because you haven't known Riku for as long as you and Donald have known Sora"

"Huh?" Both Goofy and Donald faces were filled with confusion.

"You're doubting Riku when he has managed to win some difficult fights all by himself even when I offer to help out" Mickey explained.

"One of the struggles Riku faces is worrying about his friends safety than him fighting at his full strenght" Mickey finished.

"Then what do we do Your majesty?" Goofy asked rubbing his head.

"The only thing we can do is put our faith in Riku and be there to heal him when the fight is over" Mickey repiled seeing Riku block another blow from Soritas.

Riku grunted before swinging again only to miss Soritas as the distance between them stayed the same.

"Hey Riku! I thought we were way pass the warm ups" Soritas called out.

Riku didn't reply as he just stared at Soritas. 'He definalty has Sora strenght but his fighting sytle is different, he fast but reckless too' Riku thought.

'This Soritas guy swings are fast strikes and ground hits than Sora's aerial hits. If my plan works then I can beat him and help free Sora' Riku thought.

"I'm getting bored playing with you Riku" Soritas said holding out his Kingdom Key. "Now that I have no point in interested. I'll just break you" Soritas then charged directly as Riku at fast speeds.

'It's all or nothing!' Riku thought encasing a small barrier of darkness around him with his left hand.

Soritas swings smashed agasint the barrier but it didn't break apart. Next Riku counter striked at Soritas who blocked his swing with KeyBlade. Riku's barrier of darkness dissolved before it reformed into waves of Darkness and Light making a direct hit with Soritas. Soritas growled and backed away with his now Injuried arm.

Riku let out a battle cry as he unleashed fast combo not allowing Soritas to counter. Riku did his best not to hit any vitial part but he didn't leave him off without any marks either. Riku stopped to see Soritas clothes were a bit ripped and some cuts bleed making him feel gulity. He tried to ignore it knowing this must've thrown Soritas fighting style off balance. Riku then pefromed another wave of magic before holding onto his Keyblade handles with both hands. A aura of both of Light and Darkness covered his enitre body.

"You're finished!" Riku shouted vanishing from sight.

Soritas looked around for where he could've went. Soritas then gasped out in pain from being hit with slashes from every directions. Soritas quickly recovered back on his feet and tried senseing for Riku's presence. Soritas found him above him and looked up making his final mistake.

"ARGG!" Riku then fired multiply shots of Dark Firaga from his Keyblade as they all made a soild hit on Soritas.

Riku landed safely on the ground as he was above Sora's body. Which laid face down from his rampant of attacks. Riku frowned noticing smoke came off Sora's body and dirt covered his bottom half.

"I'll apologize to you later Sora" Riku said lament over the fact he had to fight him. It was ironically and almost laughable in a twisted and cruel way in Riku's mind.

Shaking that out of his head, Riku bend down to pick Sora up hearing him goarn.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"R-Riku where am I?" Sora said his voice sounding back to it's orignal self.

Riku grinned seeing his best friend was back. "Long story, I can explain when we get back to Master Yensid's Tower" Riku repiled.

"Also Riku.." Sora muttered as Riku then helped him with his body leaning next to his.

"Thank you for being a idiot!"

Half of Riku's face came in contact with a fira spell. He screamed in pain holding his fresh burned face. With his remanding good eye he saw Soritas was still in control as smoke came off his hand.

"That was payback for letting your guard down" Soritas grinned. "However those last attacks caught me pretty good, seems you aren't worthless after all" Soritas praised.

"Dammit! You planned that didn't you?!" Riku demanded.

Soritas laughed "Yeah expect for that harsh beating you delivered to me, it was my least favorite part of my plan" Soritas replied.

Riku then stood back up onto his feet. Until he was slammed into the gut and tossed up into midair and felt his back get smacked sending him back to the ground. Riku looked up to see Soritas casting his own set of Firaga at him. Riku formed his dark barrier bracing for the Firaga but they all missed him from above. His barrier disappeared as he was soon met with Soritas quick and more ferocious swings than last time. Soritas was now pushing him back as he was back to the defenses.

Soritas struck once again as he leaned in close to Riku's ear.

"For some Keyblade Master you let your guard down a lot"

Riku realized what he meant as he was blown back by the previous Firaga spells.

'How did he trick me?! He's much smarter than I give him credit for' Riku thought his back sizzling with new found pain.

Riku then braced for another round of land combo's. However Soritas stopped right as he was Infront of him. Riku extend out his right hand hoping to strike him but Soritas ducked and knocked Way To Dawn out of Riku's hand with a upward strike.

"No!" Riku then somersaulted over to Way To Dawn but Soritas caught one of his legs and threw him back. Riku performed a aerial recovery landing on the ground. He glared seeing Soritas was blocking his Keyblade.

"I'm ashamed our fight has to come to such a short end" Soritas said as a golden mist surround his body. His Kingdom Key was also cloaked in a golden light making the blade longer and sharper.

Riku then performed a Dark barrier around himself once again hoping it would last.

"Vanish!" Soritas shouted

Riku's barrier broken instantly by seven unblockable rapid swings. Five hits he felt pretty hard as he was certain his rib cage was broken. As for the last remanding three hits injured his right hand and sent him falling to the ground.

Riku breath heavy trying to find the strength to stand up. Yet his arms wouldn't move nor would his legs bend up.

What was worst to him was Soritas staring at him with his disgusting golden eyes. He held Kingdom Key directly down at his heart.

"Next time you get in my way and I'll make sure it will be your heart that's destroyed and broken" Soritas said before holding out his free hand.

Riku closed his eyes hearing a portal noise, foots steps walking into it and Mickey's shouts as the portal vanished.

"He's gone isn't he Mickey?" Riku asked not opening his eyes.

"Don't force yourself too much Riku! Me and Goofy got you" Mickey said.

"But we need to go after him" Riku tried to argue.

"First we need to get you and Aqua somewhere safe and heal you both" Mickey added as Riku felt himself get carried up by Goofy.

'No! We have to help Sora' Riku thought imaging Sora sinking into a ocean of darkness. Riku could hear him screaming out his and Kairi's name in despair. Riku opened his eyes and leaped off Goofy landing face down onto the rocky ground.

"Riku!"

Riku started to crawl back to where he saw Sora disappear and raised up his arm.

"Sora... Come back..." Riku muttered feeling his eyes close and face drop.

* * *

Soritas was standing in ****** feeling the dust from the ground flying past his feet and hair. He clutched his right hand around The Kingdom Key holding it up. He glared at it in a hypnotic state until he sensed another's present enter the world.

"Happy with your new body my former apprentice?"

Sortias smirked turning around to face his old master standing here.

"Indeed it's better than my old weak one.." Soritas said as the two pairs of golden eyes met eachother.

"Master Xehanort"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **End Of Chapter 16**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 17

* * *

"Next time you get in my way and I'll make sure it will be your heart that's destroyed and broken" Soritas said before holding out his free hand. A portal of darkness was formed as he stood in front of it. He then turned his head to see Mickey and Donald out of their hiding spot.

"Stop! We won't let you get away!" Donald said his staff in arms.

"Instead of coming after me..." Sorties said before glancing down at Riku laying on the ground. "You better heal your friends if you don't want them dying on you"

Sortias then stepped through the portal and walked among the darkness. He then ripped open another portal coming out of the darkness portal. Soritas felt the ground's dust flying past his feet and into his hair. He then raised up his hand summoning out the Kingdom Key. He glared at the weapon in a hyponotic state as old memories begin to flow back.

 _Images of him and Ventus merging in a bright flash..._

 _Clashing agasint Aqua and Mickey..._

 _His and Ventus's heart breaking into pieces... The sound of "his" X-Blade breaking apart Infront of him._

"Happy with your new body? My former apprentice"

Sortias smirked turning around to see his old Master standing there.

"Indeed this body is much better than my old weak one..." Soritas said.

The two pairs of golden eyes locked onto eachother.

"Master Xehanort" Sortias said lowering his head in respect.

"After 12 years your manners to your Master never changed" Master Xehanort replied.

"Don't get the wrong idea" Sortias said looking back up. "My manners are only respectable because this will be our last talk"

"Really? I guessed it was because of this environment" Master Xehanort said turning his head to see the remaining mountains and large craters surrounding them.

"This is where I gave birth to you isn't it?" Master Xehanort asked him.

"My reborn" Sortias corrected him but Master Xehanort didn't seem to care.

"That make's this place Ironic doesn't it? You being born here only to return reborn" Master Xehanort said.

"You certainly look into things too deep for a meaning" Sortias told him.

"I came back to this world to cut my ties with my past, all of it!" Sortias his eyes now glaring at him.

Master Xehanort then chuckled deeply "Is that your way of telling me you don't want me as your master anymore?"

"Correct and I won't let anyone else be in control of my actions" Sortias added.

"You say that like you followed my orders in the first place" Master Xehanort said.

"That was 12 years ago, it's time to live in the present old man" Sortias replied.

Master Xehanort then closed his eyes and held both his arms behind his back. "I won't stop you from making your own road my former student" Master Xehanort said.

"However I do need your assistance for one last assignment" Master Xehanort said his eyes opening again.

"Oh! You must want me to join your little seeker club right? To cause another Keyblade War and summon forth Kingdom Hearts" Sortias guessed.

"No I wouldn't rely solely on you for my goal" Master Xehanort answered.

"What was that?!" Soritas asked his volume higher.

"In a game of chess you can't rely solely on a single chess piece to obtain Checkmate" Master Xehanort as he bend down and picked up a small rock.

"You need to strategize with all your pieces on the board and never be reluctant to toss any pieces useful or not away" He said before throwing the rock behind him.

"Are you saying I'm nothing but a pawn to you?!" Sortias shouted now inrage.

"Did you ever think you weren't one?" Master Xehanort replied.

"Damn you!" Sortias shouted summoning out The Kingdom Key in a bright light. He then charged at Xehanort who stood there defenseless.

Master Xehanort stared towards Sortias before a heavy gust blew from behind him. Sortias gasped getting push back by the strong wind and crashed onto the rocky ground. Sortias then got back and grabbed the Kingdom Key. He then turned to see Master Xehanort's Keyblade charging up a purple beam from the tip of his blade directly in Sortias's face.

"Foolish boy to even think of raise your blade agasint me was very foolish indeed" Master Xehanort told him.

"My...apologies Master" Sortias said lowering his head.

"Good now you will listen to my task I have plan for you" Master Xehanort said as his Keyblade vanished back into the darkness.

"Task?" Sortias repeated curious still kneeing on his leg.

"Yes and don't worry your effert won't go to waste either" Master Xehanort replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sortias asked.

"Tell me Vanitas...how long do you think you can hold your control over Sora?" Master Xehanort asked him.

"Nice try but your mind trick won't work on me" Soritas replied holding his hand over his chest.

"Sora is trapped deep within the chains of MY heart and all to save a person he barely knew" Sortias then chuckled.

"I once thought the same thing when I took over Terra's heart too" Master Xehanort said getting Sortias's attention.

"Yet his strong willed spirit remained and soon began to revolute agasint my own heart for his body back" Master Xehanort said.

"Sora won't be able to take back control that easily" Soritas replied.

"Your words are very confident but you'll soon realize no matter how strong you may be, Sora will find a way to defeat you" Master Xehanort said.

"T-That's not true! His heart and will are weak compare to mine!" Sortias argued.

"You're underestimating him, he's a Keyblade Wielder who's very unquie and much different than the previous ones I've encountered.. But there is a way to guarantee Sora will never get his body back" Master Xehanort said.

"Then tell me how to defeat him since you're so fixed on telling me not to underestimate him!" Sortias ordered.

"No! You need time to clear your doubts and mind before I allow you to accept this task" Master Xehanort replied.

"Why is cooperating with you such a pain in my ass?" Sortias asked.

"You are the one who makes cooperation difficult" Master Xehanort said.

"I'll give you one day and then decide if you're truly worthy" Master Xehanort told him as a portal of darkness appeared behind him.

"What will happen if you don't find me worthy?" Sortias asked him.

Master Xehanort said nothing and turned to enter the portal before disappearing from the world.

Sortias laughed "It's almost like nothing changed.." He said as more memories started rushing back into his head.

 _"You are a mistake_ " Master Xehanort voice echoed.

"No! I won't be the loser again" Sortias clutching his chest tightly.

"I'll crush both Sora and Ventus for good!" Sortias said.

Sortias then disappeared from The Keyblade Graveyard in a instant.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Riku and Aqua both laid asleep covered with flowery desgined blankets on beds. Aerith got up from her chair and put the wet rag down.

"Both Riku and Aqua will make a full recovery but they need time to rest" she said to the group.

"Thank you Aerith!" Mickey said bowing his head to her.

"Thank you!" Donald and Goofy added bowing their heads in apperacntve too.

Aerith giggled seeing their praise. "No it's my pleasure to help others in pain"

Leon then walked over to look over at Aqua.

"Hard to believe there's another Keyblade Wielder we never knew about" Leon said.

"She does look familiar" Merlin said taking at look at her sleeping face too.

"When she wakes up I'm requesting her to teach me how to weild a Keyblade" Yuffie said excited.

"How about we wait on that request until everyone is together and recovered" Aerith recommanded.

"Fine! But I won't forget or stop asking until she teaches me!" The young female ninja announced determined.

"You're crazy thinking she'll teach you how to wield one of those Keyblades" Cid replied.

"Ok! I'll be glad to prove you wrong Cid" Yuffie replied sticking out her tounge.

"Anyways...We should discuss our next plan of action" Leon said turning back to face the King.

"Oh gosh you all have done enough for us that if don't want to-"

"Nonsense, Sora is our comrade and judging from your story he's needs our help" Leon said.

"Yeah! I predicted something like this would happen to him one day" Yuffie said.

"Leon and Yuffie you both would really join us?" Goofy asked as they both nodded.

"Wish I could help out but I'm worthless outside on the battlefield" Cid said sliding his hair back.

"I unfortunately can't go with you lads either" Merlin said looking at the staff he put Kairi and Lea in.

"I need to fulfill my role as their teacher and stay here until their training is complete" Merlin said.

"I'm sorry but I also need to remain here to make sure Riku and Aqua have a full recovery" Aeirth said.

"It's alright! We are grateful to have the help we received" Mickey said to them.

"Your Majesty" Donald said stepping closer to Mickey. "Not to be rude but do you really think we'll be a match without Aqua and Riku?" He whispered to him.

"Donald we can't just sit around and wait for them to recover" Mickey whispered back.

"But!"

"I already told you and Goofy this won't be a easy mission unless you want to return back to Disney Castle" Mickey said.

Donald shook his head and saluted "No way your Majesty! I can't retreat from something like this" Donald said.

"Still it wouldn't have hurt to have two more other members come along" Mickey said.

"Two other members you say? We came at at the right down didn't we?"

Donald yelled out getting slammed to the ground by a small blue alien.

"Hiya Stitch!" Goofy said waving to him.

"Hi" Stitch then waved back with his tiny claws.

"I don't think we met before" Mickey said to the figure walking into the house.

"My name is Cloud, I overheard you saying something about a darkness controlling Sora?" Cloud questioned.

"Are you a friend of Sora and Leon too?" Mickey asked.

Cloud nodded "I met Sora as my opponent in a match in the coliseum. I tried using the power of darkness but I was weak and didn't know where my light was"

"Until Sora saved me and even after trying to kill him. He treated me as a friend and later on defeated Sephiroth in a fight that he didn't need to get involved in" Cloud said.

"I was wondering where you came from Cloud" Goofy said. "We haven't seen you since yours and Sephiorth battle"

"Truth to be told after me and Sephiroth clashed. We were both engulfed in a flash and I can't remember what happened after" Cloud replied.

"Does that mean you finally beat him?" Donald asked.

Cloud shook his head as he looked down to his right arm. "No I can still sense he's out there but not here.." Cloud said. He then saw his right hand was held by a softer one and saw it was Aeirth.

"Good you can take it easy now and not worry about him" Aerith said.

"Huh? No! I still need to find him and make sure he's destroy" Cloud replied.

"Ok but remember there's always a place here for you" Aerith said smiling. "Anyways go! Help Sora and guide him back to his light" she said.

"Okay Cloud?" She asked him once again.

"Alright, I will" Cloud said letting go of Aeirth's hand before holding out his hand to Mickey.

"Cloud Strife at your service" he said.

Mickey took his hand shaking it too "I'm King Mickey! Glad to have you on our team Cloud" Mickey said.

"Well now that's settled... How about you get off!" Donald shouted up at Stitch still resting upon him.

Sitch then hopped off Donald and landed in Yuffie's arms.

"Sitch you want to help Sora too?" She asked him.

"S-Sora F-Friend H-Help Him" Sitch said to her.

"Thank you everyone! Now let's go help Sora" Mickey said as they begin walking out of the house.

"M-Mickey wait" Riku suddenly spoke out.

"Riku?!" Mickey said going back inside to see Riku was awake.

"You shouldn't be up" Aeirth tried to say.

"I'm sorry Mickey" Riku said.

"It's ok Riku you did all you could" Mickey said.

"No I didn't! I should've been there for Sora!" Riku said.

"Riku you can't blame yourself for Sora's actions" Mickey said.

"No it's just... You trusted me to help you but yet all I've done was cause trouble for everyone else" Riku said holding his hand up to his head.

"Listen!" Mickey tried saying.

"I've let you down Mickey" Riku said.

"Listen to me Riku! There no way you could ever let me down" Mickey said.

"You changed so much from the boy I met in the Realm of Darkness. I couldn't be prouder of the man you have become" Mickey said.

"Stop carrying this weight on yourself and let us help you and Sora ok?" Mickey added.

Riku then a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok.. I will" Riku admited as his breathing become calmer and he fell back to sleep.

Mickey then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the hand belonged to Cloud standing above him.

"Come on, we got a friend to save" Cloud said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **End Of Chapter 17**

 **Before I end the chapter I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. Whenever if you Favorited/Followed or just left a Review. Since it's been officially one year since this story's been published and we're have surpassed 16,000 views! That's incredible! I actually didn't think this would get this much attention because I know other authors would've done the whole Sora and Vanitas topic. However that didn't stop you all from reading this and I very much appreciate it. Also I can't forget to thank the people who have support me with their wonderful reviews:**

 **Pokeeveee57, KaisakiTokura, Keeper Of Worlds, goodwin761, TwistedPxl, CrimsonKey, KaylinElemental15, Youko-Fairy, Ilikepie, Shinkuso77, Kairi4ever15, Eyeore1994, Pichu missnonary, Soriku, LILO1938, 089, In the Darkest Nights, Librarian343, BelieverofManyThings, BloopieIsHere, Monolaymoo, NatNicole, DawningFang.**

 **And Ofcourse I can't forget to thank my co-author NinjaFang1331!**

 **Seriously I can't thank you all enough for your support and hope you all will stay with this story until the end.**

 **As always May Your Heart be your guiding Key!**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 18

* * *

The ocean waves ranged throughout Sortias ears.

His golden orbs viewed the orange sky and dark clouds with the sun sinking down into the sea.

"I'm back here?" Sortias asked aloud confused.

He then walked towards the sea until the waves were washing onto his shoes.

"Not a bad world for me to clear my mind" Sortias said his hands sliding into his jacket pockets. He turned to see a tree off in the distance and begun his walk towards it.

'Was it Sora's heart that brought us here? If so then Master might be right about him still fighting' Sortias thought.

' _Come on Sora! I thought you were stronger than that_ " Sortias heard Riku voice say.

Sortias gasped seeing two ghostly silhouettes of a young Sora and Riku running down the beach.

Sortias shook his head seeing the two ghostly boys vanish from sight.

Sortias continued walking as more memories of Sora started popping into his mind.

His adventure with Riku and Kairi either playing or watching the sunset. Along with him collecting supples for the raft they soon hoped to build one day.

Vanitas kept walking as he remained quiet not rejecting the memories pouring into him.

He soon opened the door to a empty shack and traveled into the darkness of it.

'My whole life I had to live with these memories of someone else having the joy of friends...who showed affection to them and received affection back. Yet me and Ventus's were the same person!' Vanitas thought his dark aura surrounding him.

" _The three of us always"_

 _"The three of us can never be torn apart! I'll always find a way"_

"Why did HE deserve everything that should've belonged to ME!" Vanitas screamed.

The darkness surrounding him was then replaced by the dusk light. Splinters and large broken pieces of wood were scattered. Sortias body could be seen shaking violently from head to toe as his hair was lifting up into the air by the pressure of the aura surrounding him.

Once Sortias calm down his angry the aura absorbed back into him and his spiky hair went back to it's usually wild position.

"Shit" Sortias muttered to himself pulling up his hood.

"Huh?" He then looked around to see no Unversed crawling or forming Infront of him.

"Something strange is happening, that was a huge wave of my negatively but I see no Unversed anywhere" Sortias said.

Sortias was walking across a long wooden bridge until he arrived at the tree he set out to find.

The tree's trunk was curved down to his knees but the top still grew up as the star shaped fruit of the Island grew beneath the leaves. Sortias finally sat down on the tree with his hood still covering his face but the light of the sunset was strong enough to reach it.

"All I ever wanted was to get stronger and now I finally have the strength" Sortias told himself. "So why do I still feel so empty!" He shouted out as the waves crashed rising up to the land of the island.

"Are you sure it's only strength you care about?" Sora voice asked him.

"Sora!" Vanitas shouted but then gasped to see a ghostly figure of Sora sitting on the tree beside him.

"How did you escape your jail cell?" Vanitas demanded reaching out to grab him but his arm went through Sora.

"What?!" Sortias pulled back his hand looking at it.

"The light magic Master YenSid suggested to me while in the realm of sleep. Turns out I can use it to talk with you in a sprit form but just for a short time" Sora explained to him.

"Idiot! You're only wasting power from your jail cell" Vanitas said.

"Jail cell? Why do you insist on calling my heart a prison?" Sora asked him.

"What else would you call a place full of prisoners that you don't even give a damn or know about!" Vanitas yelled.

"If you're so angry about my heart being a prison then help me free them instead of having them be locked up" Sora said.

"No, you need to be taught a lesson that you fail to learn" Vanitas said.

"Is it about healing the pain of the past?" Sora questioned him. "I read about it in King Mickey's letter but I didn't understand what he exactly meant" Sora added hanging his head down.

"Now you think you found your answers?" Vanitas asked him hanging his head down too.

"No, There's plenty of more things I have to do than just heal the pain" Sora replied.

" "Healing the pain of the past?" You seriously believe by healing the pain everything will be restore back to normal?" Vanitas asked him.

"Ofcourse not! I know I don't have the power to change fate or history but I do have the power to ease the pain" Sora answered him.

Vanitas remained slient for a moment allowing Sora to continue.

"I can help ease your pain too Vanitas" Sora said to him.

"My pain?" Vanitas questioned.

"Stop hiding it! We become one so I know about your past just like how you now know about mine" Sora said.

"Shut it" Vanitas replied back quickly.

"I could feel your pain and saw the suffering you had to endure" Sora continued not backing down from Vanitas.

"Just be quiet!" Vanitas shouted.

"Will you just accept my help! I don't know why you hate me so much but... I don't hate you" Sora said.

"Vanitas! I can help yo-" Sora suddenly stopped as he gripped his heart with his spirit form fading away.

"Save your breath for someone who cares" Vanitas replied turning back to face him.

"Now return to your prison cell and sleep" Vanitas glared menacing seeing Sora struggling to keep his form but before long Sora was gone.

* * *

" _Master what am I?" Vanitas asked Xehanort after a intense training session._

 _"Shouldn't you already know?" Xehanort questioned turning his back to him._

 _"Yes, I know about being apart of Ventus's but that's not what I meant" Vanitas said. "What am I? Me and Ventus are more different than just being light and darkness. He seems to have the ability to make people care about him and get upset without creating monsters" Vanitas explained._

 _"You aren't easliy troubled by these types of things but I will tell you the truth about your existence" Master Xehanort said before turning to face him._

 _"You are a mistake and not just a normal one but a rare mistake that came from Ventus" Master Xehanort told him._

 _"A mistake?" Vanitas repeated out loud._

 _"Yes and the one you should be putting your hatred too is Ventus" Master Xehanort told him._

 _"Ventus.. His fault?" Vanitas repeated again._

 _"Don't let these useless trouble thoughts cloud your mind" Master Xehanort said walking towards him._

 _"You are still a important piece in a greater scheme if you hope to reclaim your true-self" Master Xehanort said passing by him._

 _"Yes Master" Vanitas replied to him before the scene changed to Vanitas seeing a sleeping Ventus below him._

 _"The old man expects me to believe I would be happy if I reunited with you?" Vanitas said to Ventus who didn't hear a single word Vanitas was saying to him._

 _"I get sick just by rewatching your "happy" memories with your dear friends: Terra and Aqua" Vanitas continued._

 _Ventus lips curled upwards as Vanitas reacted to this by grabbing his shirt holding him off his bed._

 _"Can you hear me Ventus?! How dare you mock me when you are the one who is the cause of my suffering!" Vanitas growled._

 _"You aren't nearly as strong compare to me and you can't keep your emotions in check just like some little kid" Vanitas extended his rant._

 _"So... Why!" Vanitas clutched the shirt but Ventus remained reaction less._

 _"Why did you get gifted instead of me!" Vanitas said letting go of the shirt dropping Ventus back to his bed._

 _"I don't need you to be complete" Vanitas said getting back up. "I don't need someone like you to make me happy"_

 _"I hate your existence" Vanitas said before vanishing from the room._

* * *

Vanitas then returned back to reality sensing the prescene of someone standing beside him.

"Look at this tiny world surrounded by water sealing away any escape of freedom" Master Xehanort told him. "I apologize but this world does bring back a strong memory to me" Master Xehanort added.

"Has it been a day already?" Sortias asked him.

"It doesn't matter now because I know you already found your answer" Master Xehanort replied back.

"Maybe" Sortias answered walking over to the edge of the small platform. He was staring down into the ocean looking at his reflection.

"I've been a shadow of someone who I thought was imperial to me. I thought by defeating Ventus I would reform out connection but I was wrong" Sortias began.

"I must agree with you, even I couldn't have predict that Ventus would've previal agasint you and take back his heart" Master Xehanort claimed.

"Sora on the other hand is way more complicated than him" Sortias said touching his face.

" _I don't hate you_ " Sora words repeated in his head.

"I don't understand why someone like him could possibility be a threat to you" Sortias said.

"I once used to think the same thing but I was foolish and underestimated him" Master Xehanort said. "His naiveness and childish actions began to prove more than a threat to me"

"If he begins to take back control from you and realizes my identity then my plan will be put in a dangerous state or be shattered to ruins" Master Xehanort said.

"Which brings me to my offer for you if you accept it" Master Xehanort suggested putting his hand on Sortias shoulder.

"Shall you succeed in this mission then the result will make you your own person. Neither will you be Sora, Ventus or Vanitas but you will truly be the one known as Sortias" Master Xehanort declare drawing his hands off of Sortias shoulder.

"Do you agree to my offer my former apprentice?" Master Xehanort offered holding out his hand to him.

Sortias turned to face him "Whatever the price will be I'm more than ready to pay for it" he said showing a determined look on his face as he grabbed Master Xehanort hand.

"Good, make sure you'll prepare we're be heading there shortly" Master Xehanort said pulling him up to his feet.

"Where?" Sortias asked him.

"To the city of light, Ofcourse! Radiant Garden!" Master Xehanort said moving both his fingers. "Only make sense since the hero of light has fallen to darkness that the place known for it's seeding and gardening of light should be eliminated next" he said.

"Nostalgic" Sortias replied cracking his neck.

"Don't be mistaken it won't just be us two anymore" Master Xehanort told him.

"What?" Sortias questioned seeing Master Xehanort already opening a portal.

"Two of the seekers are already in Raident Garden and has located the witch" Master Xehanort said.

* * *

Looking at Merlin house from above the houses of Radiant Gardens were two black coated man with their hoods up hiding their identity.

"So our target is located in that small house?" One of the seekers asked.

"That old shack is definaltiy the place all right" The other seeker said stretching out his arms. "Remember we aren't to get into too many fights" he stated.

"Yes I understand that we only need to retrieve the princess but if I recall we will have to deal with the traitor eventually" The first hooded seeker replied.

"Oh don't worry to much about Axel, he's just bark and barely any bite" The second seeker said taking off his hood. He sported one pair of gold eyes much like Xehanort's with the other behind a black eyepatch. He also had pointed elf-like ears, long grey hair tied into a ponytail and a scar on the bottom on his face. He then reached out both his arms summoning his arrow shaped rifles.

"This mission for us will be childplay" He said.

"Aren't you very cheerful for this Xigbar" The first seeker said to the one called Xigbar.

"Oh I'm just all peachy" Xigbar grinned from ear to ear firing up his guns.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **End Of Chapter 18**

 **Also, I want to give some credit to NinjaFang1331 for helping me out with the pacing and flashback for Vanitas in this chapter. Sorry it took quite a while to write. I blame Kekkai Sensen and My Hero Academia Hehe.**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 19

* * *

Riku moaned out loud as his conscious began to return to him. He turned his head over to see Aerith was beside Aqua. She had just placed a wetcloth on her head while her hands were covered in a green light.

"How's Aqua?" Riku asked sitting up from his bed.

"She's still recovering from pure exhaustion" Aeirth answered him.

"Yet her arms are still in pretty bad shape" Aerith added.

Riku kept listening to her in a daze state. He didn't take his eyes off Aqua's sleeping face nor could he even say anything at the moment.

"Riku!" Aeirth said snapping her fingers at his face snapping him out of his daze.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Riku questioned shaking his head.

"Merlin wanted to talk with you" Aeirth said.

"Yes it's about Kairi's and Lea training" Merlin said walking over to him with his staff in hand.

"Did something happen?" Riku asked the old wizard.

"No! Infact their training has been going great and they should be allow to come out of the staff within the next 12 hours" Merlin told him.

Riku nodded, "Actually I have a favor to ask both of you" Riku said.

"What might that be?" Merlin asked.

"I need you both to not tell Kairi or Lea about me losing my fight with Sora" Riku said looking down at his healed wounds.

"I won't let Kairi down! I'm going to kept my promise and bring Sora back to his old-self" Riku said getting out of his bed. He then grabbed his repair shirt and jacket tossing them on.

"Do you think it's wise to leave so early?" Merlin asked.

"I already wasted enough time" Riku replied once he was fully dressed. He walked towards Aerith and bowed Infront of her.

"Thank you" Riku said to her.

"Please it's the least I could do to help" Aerith said looking back down at Aqua. "I'll make sure Aqua won't be leaving until she makes a full recovery"

"Right" Riku said turning around and began walking towards the door.

When suddenly Riku jolted back seeing something been shot into the room. He looked down to where it crashed right by Merlin's feet. Riku gasped seeing it was a glowing pink highlighted arrow.

"Merlin teleport away now that's a-"

The Windows of the house shattered as multiple arrows came soaring into the house. Riku encased himself in a barrier of darkness with arrows bouncing off his shield. Also protecting Aeirth and Merlin who stay behind Riku's shield. Riku tried to speak but all the arrows around them instantly detonate inside the house.

* * *

"15 seconds... My aim must be getting rusty" Xigbar commented seeing the house below them in ruins. The roof was blown off and fire was burning the outer walls of the house.

"Shouldn't we have waited for our orders?" The cloaked seeker of darkness suggested to him.

"Hehe! Don't worry about it because based on the assignment Xehanort's gave us, this is a perfect starting point" Xigbar said.

"If you say so" The cloaked seeker repiled.

Xigbar loaded his guns again before aiming them at a farther direction.

"I'll go handle the King and his calvary" Xigbar said turning to face his partner.

"Just don't forget your role to play in this" Xigbar said in a non joking tone.

"Ofcourse I don't intended to fail this mission" The cloaked seeker replied.

"Good boy, Welp I'll be seeing you when it's time to depart" Xigbar said before firing off another blast from his guns.

The cloaked member nodded seeing Xigbar vanish in a flash. The member faced towards the destroyed house leaping to it. Landing on both feet, the member walked into the ruin house glancing at his unconscious enemies. The seeker noticed the broken staff in Merlin's hand.

"Now where did those two run off?" The seeker asked looking over to where Riku laid.

* * *

"AHHH!" Kairi screeched rolling over as her whole vision was spinning. Lucky her landing was soft for once as she waited for the spinning to stop. She held her head and lifted up finding herself in a flower garden. She then stood up putting her hand near her mouth.

"Lea! Where are you?!" Kairi shouted out.

She frowned hearing nothing and closed her eyes.

'I remember me and Lea taking a break from our session. When it felt like a hand grabbed the back of my dress and threw me like a baseball being smacked by a baseball bat' Kairi thought trying to remember.

She opened her eyes deciding it was time to search for him. She knew they were still in Radiant Garden and given how she once lived here. It may seem like a huge place but if you know your way around it wouldn't be that hard to rejoin with Lea.

...

Unfortunately a lot had change about her home in the last 11 years. Her old shortcuts she used to sneak around were either replaced with shops or competely blocked off with construction.

"Guess I underestimated how much really has changed here" Kairi said walking through the street filled with regular citizens of the world.

She wondered if she knew anything of them but she doubt it. She never recalled having any friends her age here. She did remember seeing and talking to boy who looked about her age, maybe a year older. Who lived in the castle but he was too shy to say anything to her despite how she was the one trying to start a conversation with him.

She then accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She apologized to the citizen.

"You better be! Can't you see we have work that needs to be done!" A dark skinned man man wearing black sun glasses and a construction worker outfit on shouted at her.

"I said sorry didn't I?!" Kairi replied back.

"You trying to get smart with me?" The worker questioned getting closer to her. She could clearly see he had three scars on his right cheek

"No! I've already apologized to you didn't I? I think you own me a apologize for being a jerk" Kairi said.

"Forget it! I don't want my pay time to be cut as a result with arguing with a kid" The worker said walking away from her.

"Get back here!" Kairi shouted at him running after him.

The ground then violently vibrated causing Kairi crash to the ground along with the worker.

"Oww.. What was that?" Kairi asked still feeling the after-match of the earthquake.

" **Everyone get to safety! We have received reports of a attack on the city"** a announcement was played loud through out the entire area. Cluster of people invaded the streets and markets trying to get to the nearest shelter for protection. Kairi barley managed not to get stomped on by the numerous amount of citizens she saw.

"Made it!" She shouted diving out of the wave. She kneed down on the sidewalk thinking what could've happened.

"Please... Anyone... Help me!" A soft female voice she heard cried out in trouble.

Kairi stood up and searched for the voice. She squeezed through a open gap in a broken wall before coming into a large open area.

"Please... Help me Miss!" The soft female cried out coming from a six year old girl. Her brown hair was in a plait on the back of her head tied in a pink ribbon. The bottem half of her was underneath some rubble.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Kairi called out to her running towards her.

"LOOK OUT!" The little girl screamed.

Kairi felt a sharp pain surge throughout her right arm. She kneeled down grasping her injuries arm to see it was bleeding bad. Infront of her were three Sniper Nobodies as two more arrows shot towards her. Using her left hand, Kairi half cart-wheeled away from attack.

" _Curaga_!"

Kairi's injuried arm vanished by the power of healing. She then held out her right hand summoning forth Destiny Embrace before blocking some more directly aimed arrows.

"Freeze!" Kairi casted Bizzara from her free left hand.

It froze the middle Sniper as the right and left Snipers teleported away from the spell. Kairi then cart-wheeled over to the frozen nobody and performed some melee swimgs killing it. She turned around to see one Snipers ready to aim their shot at her.

"Get away..! Or else you'll be killed" The little girl whined again.

Kairi heard that and decided to dodge the attack. She twisted her body so she landed closer to the girl. Kairi then placed the tip of her Keyblade on the rubble.

"Gravity!"

A purple light forced the pieces of rubble to start hovering into the air. Kairi then grabbed the girl and held her in one arm. She gasped seeing another Sniper shooting his attack at her. Kairi quickly made it behind some floating rubble as it took the hit. Kairi glanced out from the damaged rubble to see the Sniper haven't moved or noticed her.

"How's this!" Kairi shouted firing off a Firaga spell towards the Sniper. The nobody reflexes actived it teleporting away from the Firaga being behind it.

Kairi voice cried out as she then kicked the rubble she used as shelter straight into the Sniper making it and the nobody turn to dust.

"One left" Kairi said facing the last Sniper on the fleid.

Kairi ran towards it breaking the arrow it shot at her in half as she gotten close to it. She jumped up into the air slashing the Sniper in half.

She landed on her feet perfectly as she still held the little girl in her arms.

"It's alright now" she claimed the shaking girl in her arms.

"That.. was so...scary" The little girl said looking up at Kairi with tears streaming down her face. "How did... You defeat all those scary monsters?" She asking hiccuping.

Kairi gave her a gentle smile, "Sure it was scary, but when someone's in trouble then you have to toss your fears aside for their safety" Kairi told her.

"Oh" the girl replied staring in awe at Kairi before smiling herself.

"My name is Marlene" The little girl said.

"My name is Kairi but now Marlene where are your parents? I can't leave you out here all alone and you're still hurt from being trapped under that rubble" Kairi said.

"They're- AHH!" Marlene stopped as she screamed seeing more Snipers appear out of thin air.

"I won't let them hurt you, Marlene!" Kairi shouted ducking from the shooting arrows.

Kairi then ran at the Snipers again and performed is lady aerial combo's. Expect this time she moved back so she could have all the Snipers in her range. Kairi held out Destiny Embrace as a ball of energy formed at the tip of her Keyblade. She held Marlene close to her before unleashing a cluster of energy blast directly from her Keyblade. Destroying all the Snipers in that single move without a trace of them left.

"Crap.. Maybe I overdid it" Kairi said falling down her knees breathing heavy.

"Kairi!" Marlene said helping her up.

The two didn't notice a surviving Sniper hiding among the broken rubble as it aimed at Marlene.

Kairi opened her eyes and gasped seeing the Sniper. She got Infront of Marlene not caring that the arrow would hit her. The Sniper then disappeared into dust by a rapidly sound of bullets.

"Marlene!"

Kairi looked over to see the man she bumped into the street early run over to them.

"Daddy!" Marlene shouted as the man picked up her up and hugged her.

"You had me scared baby girl" the man said as he didn't let go of hugging her.

"I was too but this nice lady protected me from those monsters" Marlene said as the hug ended between the two.

"Y-You! You saved my daughter?" The man asked in disbelief.

Kairi nodded staring at the man, she even took notice that instead of his right arm was in in it's place a Gatling Gun.

"Hard to believe a young girl managed to defeat those monsters" The man added.

Kairi then stood up facing him "Why? Didn't think a lady would be able to do this?" She replied back.

The man said nothing but instead lowered in head and positioned his body into a bow. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior towards you! Thank you for saving my daughter life!"

He then took off his sunglasses while extending out his left non violent hand. "My name is Barret, if you ever need a favor then I'll be waiting" Barret said.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh causing her to smile."My name is Kairi and there is something you can help me out with Barret" she said.

Kairi then explained about her situation about finding her way back to the district where Merlin house is.

"I see... Lucky for you I know about a recently made pathway to that district" Barret answered.

"Really?" Kairi said.

"Yep, I'll lead you to it now but don't lose track" Barret said.

"Ofcourse!" Kairi said following after Barret and Marelene.

* * *

"What was that?" Mickey spoke out as the group got up from the small earthquake.

"A earthquake?" Yuffie asked.

"No, this shockwave felt more forced than a plain earthquake" Cloud said.

"You think someone could be attacking the town?" Leon asked him.

"You don't think it could be Sora?" Goofy suggested frowning.

"Don't ever think like that Goofy! Sora would never harm innocent people and his friends!" Donald replied to Goofy.

"Nice to see the Duck didn't compare me to some lousy earthquake or that angry glaring Keyblade Wielder" Xigbar voice called out to them.

"Xigbar!" Donald and Goofy shouted summoning out their weapons.

"Isn't this a nice reunion?" Xigbar asked now appearing to them by floating in air.

"Oh I even see you brought new buddies to tag along with you guys now that Sora is ours" Xigbar said seeing Leon, Stitch, Yuffie and Cloud.

"Sora isn't yours!" Donald quaked at him.

"Now give us back Sora or else!" Goofy said getting into his battle stance.

"Weird! Didn't think you both would get so angry easily" Xigbar said smirking.

"Donald! Goofy! If you let your emotions grab hold of you then we may not have a chance to rescue Sora" Mickey told them.

"You have a plan to deal with him, Your Majesty?" Leon asked Mickey.

"Not exactly a good one but we can use him to help us first find out where Sora could be" Mickey whispered.

"Ohh! So you want to take me as your hostage?! That's pretty dark coming from a King" Xigbar teased. "I'm interested to see how far you all will go in order to bring Sora back to your so called "Realm Of Light" The eye-patched organization member added.

"He could hear our conversation from that long of a distance?" Mickey questioned.

"He does have the personality of someone dangerous" Cloud said unsheathing his Buster Sword.

"Then we better capture him now" Leon said pulling out his Gunblade.

"Wait!" Mickey called out to the duo.

"How about we make this a good old fashion game of Tag?" Xigbar said locking his two Arrowguns into one.

"Alright by the most votes I'll be It! Let's us start!" Xigbar shouted before jumping back as he firing off a large energy gunshot at the group.

Mickey jumped out of the dust caused by the attack only a little injured from it.

"Your Majesty!" Cloud and Donald shouted to him.

"Where are the others?" Mickey asked them.

"We don't know, we must've gotten separated from them in the blast" Cloud replied.

"I'm sure their alright!" Donald said trying to kept their Spirts up.

Mickey seemed hesitant but quickly snapped out of it by seeing Xigbar a few feet away from them.

"Try to catch me if you can" Xigbar taunted them before hopping through the air.

Mickey and Cloud chased after him by hopping across building roofs of the area.

"Light!" Mickey shouted casting his Pearl magic spells at Xigbar. The Seeker teleported away from the Orbs of light before reappearing behind Mickey. Xigbar then fired off his arrow guns at Mickey's back.

Mickey shouted out in pain as the mouse crashed down to the ground.

Xigbar smirked seeing one target was already down without much of a struggle. Xigbar turned around but was pushed back by Cloud's swing. Xigbar quickly recovered his balance and ran with Cloud catching up to him. The Gunslinger and Ex- Solider then fought it out as Xigbar twin-guns were clashing agasint Cloud's Buster Sword. Cloud landed a mighty swing pushing Xigbar back farther. Cloud then held out his sword as a blue misty aura surround him.

Xigbar then performed a backflipped and fired off his arrow guns at Cloud.

"I'm at my limit!" Cloud roared slicing Xigbar's arrows into pieces.

Cloud then soared into the air swinging his sword straight up forming a strong energy beam. Xigbar braced himself by manipulating space, because of this he was able to shortly stop time to dismantle Cloud's attack. While also setting up a trap as he opened two holes in space. Xigbar then held out each arrowgun toward the two holes and started rapidly firing pink, blue and white energy bullets into them. Xigbar then resumed space/time and moved back a little more so Cloud will comes into his range for his trap to succeed.

'That's right.. A little more and you're mine!' Xigbar thought.

"Take this!" Donald quaked out from his hiding spot waving down his staff at Xigbar.

"What?!" Xigbar shouted out before shortly realizing there were Atleast a million of Donald's "Duck Flare" fireworks aming at him from all angles.

"You clever little sneak..." Xigbar chuckled before he was engulfed in a firework explosion. When the explosion faded out, Xigbar was covered in ash and parts of his skin and coat were burned from Donald's spell.

"Farewell" Cloud said approaching Xigbar as he performed his ultimate move "Omnislash" on Xigbar. Ending the chase and declaring Cloud and Donald as the victors. Xigbar fell down to the solid concrete ground as both his eyes were white and his body was twitching from the Omnislash.

"Game over" Cloud announced over him spinning his sword as it landed safely back into it's learn on his back.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 20

* * *

Sortias and Master Xehanort walked out of the dark portal. Their feet crushing the flowers growing in the garden beneath them.

Sortias felt a flow of nostalgia coming into him by looking at his surrounding which was a Foundation Court. Yet, not just from Sora but from his time spent here in the past.

"Such a Raident world brimming with light after many dark years" Master Xehanort said out loud.

His lips then formed a grin "Yes! This world is a prime example of embracing the darkness in order to regain it's true light" Master Xehanort exclaimed.

Sortias remained silent as he was awaiting his orders.

Master Xehanort then coughed, "I apologize for that... I suppose it's time to cover the more important matters at hand" Master Xehanort told Sortias.

"You mentioned there was something that could make me a whole new person entirely" Sortias began to say. "What is it?"

Master Xehanort shook his head, "Not a "it" but a she but I guess you could also call it a tool one of my failed vessel's once used" he replied.

"A person?! How could one person have that kind of power?" Sortias asked.

Master Xehanort tried to reply but suddenly his hand went up to one of his eyes as he held it in pain.

"Master?" Sortias questioned never seeing him in this state.

Master Xehanort used his free hand to block Sortias from coming near him. After a few more seconds he was no longer in pain as he removed his hand from his eye.

"So Xigbar was defeat quickly after-all" Master Xehanort said. He then looked at Sortias "We must hurry up our pace if we wish to capture her" Master Xehanort added.

"Not going to bother explaining what that was?" Sortias questioned him.

"All in due time but if we waste this ambush then you coming along would be all for nothing" Master Xehanort answered back.

Sortias kept his mouth shut and followed after him.

"We aren't the only ones here in the world but unlike my other two seekers. We have a different objective to handle..." Master Xehanort said looking up seeing the castle of Raident Garden in the distance.

"We must lure out this world's princess's shadow" Master Xehanort stated.

* * *

Kairi, Barret and Marelene (who was riding on Barret's back) were currently walking through a underground waterway. Their way of light was Barret flashlight and Kairi's Fire magic.

"It's much darker than I imagined a shortcut would be" Kairi said trying to break the silence with a conversation.

"That's to be expect, this place hasn't been used for a while" Barret replied.

"Did you used to work here?" Kairi asked him.

Barret nodded "How could a forget? I used to work down here all the time... Until the tragedy that befell this world. Rocks were falling and while trying to get out of here my arm got stuck under a bolder. The outcome is why my arm ended up in this condition" he said referring to his gun arm.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kairi said now feeling guilty.

"Relax, I only summarize it, can't let Marelene hear those descriptions" Barret replied.

"You're still you with two different arms Papa" Marelene said.

"Thank you sweetie" Barret replied giving Marelene a headpat.

Kairi watched the two and tried to smile but her thoughts got the best of her. 'Are more people like him injured to that extend? Is it my fault that I escaped unharmed when everyone here was still fighting and trying to survive?' Kairi thought.

"Don't think about it too hard, it's in the past and no amount of wishing can change that" Barret replied.

Kairi felt better nodding to his words, "Yeah!"

"Also kept up with me because we're right underneath the whole city. If you end up going a wrong way then you could end up farther away from your location" Barret said. "With me as your guide there's nothing to worry about" he said.

Kairi nodded 'It's nice to see this personality of his then the previous one' she looked up to Marelene still on his back. 'Marlene's lucky to have him as her father' she thought before Marelen screams dragged her back to reality.

Kairi looked ahead seeing pureblood shadows rising and popping out of the dark wall and concrete path.

"These monsters again?!" Barret shouted loading up his gun arm.

"Don't! I'll get rid of them" Kairi said summoning her Keyblade. She slashed the first few before more Shadows gather around her.

"Bring it!" Kairi shouted at the swarm tighting her grip.

The shadows jumped up but were all destroy in a few slashes not by Kairi's blade.

"Huh?" Kairi was confused until she felt a figure behind her.

She turned around with her Keyblade at the figure neck.

"W-Wow! Hang on Kairi it's me!" a familiar voice shouted in panic.

"R-Riku?!" Kairi asked igniting her fire magic with her left hand to see Riku Infront of her.

"Riku! You're here!" Kairi said dispelling the magic and gave him a hug.

"Come on Kairi you know I wouldn't leave without a trace again" Riku said.

"I know but...still" Kairi replied before she let go of him. "Is Sora here too?" Kairi asked hopefully.

Riku frowned "I'm sorry Kairi" he said.

"Oh." Kairi replied her cheerful mood changing back to a sad one.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't fulfill your promise" Riku said. "The darkness in Sora was too strong for me to handle alone"

"No! You don't have to apologize it was selfish of me to ask that of you" Kairi said before taking in a deep breathe.

"Now that I think about it more...I've been selfish leaving everything up to you and Sora because I knew I wouldn't be much help even back on the Island" Kairi admitted. "But I want to get rid of that version of myself! I want to be right there with both you and Sora"

"So when this whole Keyblade war is over we can all go back to the Island together" Kairi said while taking Riku's hand. "Let's bring Sora back to the light together"

Riku nodded, "You definitely have changed a lot Kairi"

"I guess you weren't the only one affect by Sora way of following his heart either" Kairi smiled.

"Is he a friend of your's Kairi?" Barret asked walking up to them.

"Yeah! He's one my best friends" Kairi said to him

"Kairi, we can't stay here all day and chat" Riku said to her. "We're being ambushed by the Organization" Riku said.

"The Organization! What about Lea? Is he alright?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know but we need to hurry before we encounter them" Riku said.

"Alright but.." Kairi looked back at Barret and Marelene.

"You can go on ahead with your friend, plus I've seen you can handle yourself out there" Barret said.

"Please come visit us next time you hear!" Marelene shouted.

"I will!" Kairi thanked them before turning back to Riku.

"Lead the way" Kairi said to him.

Riku nodded walking ahead with Kairi following behind him not noticing a sinister smirk on his face.

* * *

Sortias was walking beside Master Xehanort as they snuck out of a hidden area. Leading them to the entrance of Radient's Garden Castle's front gate. Sortias then jumped away as a missile came towards him. It exploded with the ground as another missile shot out from the smoke aiming at Master Xehanort.

Master Xehanort simply held out his hand summoning his Keyblade. He blocked the missile before forcing it to be destroy as a dark shield protected him from the missile's blast. Master Xehanort looked up above him as his free hand was overcome by darkness. He sent the dark blast at the missile launcher located above them as it was destroyed too.

"Clearly not a clever enough security defense" Master Xehanort said walking on ahead.

Sortias was about go after him until he saw Master Xehanort be caught up in a smal explosion Infront of him.

"What?!" Sortias shouted before he felt a pair of wires wrap around his arms and legs. He dropped to the ground bounded and venerable as two legs walked towards him.

"All that practice and training with Yuffie really did come in handy along with that hidden mine" a female voice said.

Sortias was able to lift his head to see a older women about somewhere in her 20's. She wore a black, leather tank-top with a matching black skort. As her long brown hair was tucked behind her ears. 'Tifa' was her name according to Sora's memories.

"You here must be the dark version imprisining Sora. I guess Cloud was telling the turth after all" Tifa said bending down to grab him by his hair. She then pulled him up to face her fierce glare.

"Let go him go or else.." she threated her rust colored eyes still locked on his golden ones. Yet he could see her fist in the corner of his eye ready to punch him at any moment.

Sortias stared back at her glare before replying back. "Sora has already fallen down into the depths of Darkness that his pathetic light can't beat"

Once he finished, her fist collided with his jaw before recoiling her punch back.

"Try again" She ordered ready to throw another.

"Your punches won't change anything" Sortias replied only to get slugged again.

"I'll beat you till you're unconscious" She threatened.

He then grinned "Would a friend of Sora really harm him till a breaking point?"

Sortias got his answer by another slug punch as his lip dripped down blood.

"Sometimes you have to get rid of the thoughts of safety in order to save the ones you care about" she answered him.

"I'm disappointed in you, how long do you plan to drive out your own entertainment?" Master Xehanort questioned him standing behind the Tifa.

She gasped outstretching her legs to land a kick to the old master. Losing her grip on the trapped Sortias as his face fell back to the ground.

Master Xehanort lazily blocked her kick with one arm.

"Do it! Unleash your full potential if you wish to truly become a new you!" Master Xehanort called out as he dodged a few more kicks and jabs from the fighter.

"Shut up!" Tifa shouted as she was about to land a kick to his head but it was deflected by his Keyblade. She rebalance herself and got back into her fighting stance.

Sortias then smirked sinisterly "Alright then...playtime is over" he said as he closed his eyes for a few moments. "Allow me to show you just how hopeless your precious light is" he said before a blinding light surrounded his clothes as it snapped the wires in half on his arms and legs.

"What the.." Tifa covered her eyes before the light dimmed down.

"I see, it was more than just Sora's body that Vanitas stole but also every ability he ever had accessed to " Master Xehanort said amazed at the transformation.

Sortias clothes colors now were Sliver and Black, while his pants and arms had a design similar to that of a wind pattern. Also, Darkness in the form of misty black and violet wisps emited from his body and hair too. OathKeeper and Oblivion were hovering behind his back keeping him from touching the ground.

"I'll defeat you using Sora's own strength" Sortias said as he rushed at Tifa with both Keyblades in hand.

* * *

"Riku are you sure we're getting close" Kairi asked him as they've been still walking through the underground passageway. She was getting worried that Riku maybe took a wrong way like Barret mentioned before.

"Yes, we're close but I have a question for you" Riku said turning around to face her direct.

"How is yours and Namine's bond?" Riku asked her.

"N-Namine?" Kairi replied startled by his question. Unlike Roxas and Sora who seem to have moments of sharing one's feelings. Namine never came out of her heart for anything expect when it came to drawing and suggested colors for Kairi to use.

"I.. Don't know.." Kairi answered unsure.

"I see.." Riku said sounding disappointed but he didn't move. "She refuses to be awake within your heart" he added.

"Riku?" Kairi asked nervously before she gasped as Riku held his Keyblade at her neck.

"I swore on my life to protect Namine and if she refuses to wake up then I need to put you to sleep instead" He said sending her a killing glare.

"R-Riku! Snap out of it! This isn't like you at all!" Kairi shouted at him.

Kairi knew she wasn't fast enough to guard at this close of a distance. She then closed her eyes hoping Riku wouldn't do.. A unthinkable act.

"Kairi! Duck and roll!"

Once Kairi heard *his* voice she ducked as only a few strings of her hair were cut off by the swing of Riku's blade. In a split second, fireballs came at him and he jumped out of the way as debris were in between them.

Kairi coughed trying to get out of the debris cloud. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder as she quickly reacted by slapping their face.

"Ow! Is that way to thank me?!" Lea said rubbing his now red cheek.

"Sorry, I thought you were another enemy" Kairi apologized to him.

"It's fine.. Our real enemy this right there!" Lea said pointing his finger to Riku who was unharmed by his attack.

"Yeah... That defiantly isn't Riku" Kairi said.

"It's his Replica" Lea answered.

"Replica?" Kairi questioned looking up at Lea before looking back at Riku.

Riku sighed "You can smell my scenes can't you?" He asked before his clothes morphed into a Organization coat.

"Yep! And man did it reek like trash " Lea answered for him as he playfully waved his hand Infront of his nose. "Now, Kairi run" He added as his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

Kairi shook her head "No way! I'm fighting with you" she told him.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn! The Organization must be after us if they planned a ambush like this" Lea replied. Both him and Replica Riku then crashed blades resulting in a stand-still between the two warriors. Lea quickly removed one of his hand from the Keyblade's handle before snapping his fingers. A ball of small fire was Infront of Kairi as it slowly drifted away from her.

"Follow it! That ball of ember will guide you to the entrance I came in from" Lea added.

"Lea... You better not lose!" Kairi shouted gritting her teeth before turning around and ran after Lea's fireball.

"I wouldn't dream of losing on purpose" Lea said as the Wielders backed away from eachother.

"Stand aside Axel! I'll strike down anyone that becomes a roadblock" Replica said glaring at him.

Lea just laughed at his statement. "The name isn't Axel...it's Lea" he said before holding out both his arms as a wall of fire surrounded both of them.

"How about I help you get it memorized?" Lea said now holding out his Keyblade at Riku Replica.

Riku Replica smirked holding out his Keyblade too as it was suddenly submerge in purple smoke. He then spinned it revealing the Keyblade changed into a Double-Edge Sword that took on the appearance of "Soul Eater"

"A Traitor like you deserves to be destroy by the true Organization for your sins" Replica Riku stated.

* * *

Tifa cried out in pain as Sortias threw her to the ground. Tifa was covered in cut and bruises as Sortias hovered above her with Oblivion hand. He looked down to see she indeed knocked out making her a easy target to kil.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her off" Master Xehanort told him.

"Why? She's useless to try and interfere with us now" Sortias replied.

"Strange...Why are you hesitating? "Master Xehanort replied back. "When I told you to go take Aqua's life, you left to do it without a single word"

"So? That was different" Sorties tried to argue.

Master Xehanort chuckled shaking his head slowly. "I was mistaken.. Perhaps Sora still exists within you"

Sortias then held Oblivion with both hands on it's handle. "You are mistaken Master... For doubting my strength and control, the being known as Sora is gone"

"I'll prove it with this strike!" He shouted shoving Oblivion down towards Tifa's heart. Yet Oblivion's tip stopped right before entering her skin.

Master Xehanort sighed out loud "I knew you couldn't do it" he said disappointed.

"No... It's not me" Sortias replied as his arms started shaking in a spazzing motion. The darkness around his body moved downwards reaching the ground. It then moved and rose up right besides him taking on a appearance of a hooded Organzation member.

The Hooded Organization member then snatched OathKeeper away from behind Sortias's back. Using OathKeeper the Hooded member knocked Oblivion and Sortias away from Tifa as the strike also removed the hood from his head.

Sortias then looked back seeing the member's true appearance as he then smirked. "Ventus. So you finally decided to come out of hiding..You insignificant speck" Sortias cursed.

"Ventus? Sorry but I'm me and no one else" The spikey hair Blond replied as he wielded OathKeeper.

Master Xehanort smirked glancing at the new Wielder. "Ah it's interesting to see you appear in our realm by your own power again...Roxas"

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 20**

 **Sorax33: It's been a long time Hasn't it?. A lot has happened since this little break because I took January and half of February off to recharge my batteries and in that short time. Not only did we get a new KH3 trailer but TWO new Kingdom Hearts 3 trailers, including the confirmation that the goddess that is Utada Hikaru has made a new song for KH3 "Oath/Don't Think Twice" which made me tear up. Also footage that Sora and Vanitas will officially meet in the Monster Inc world. Now that hasn't affect the story at all so don't worry. Now before I end this long note.**

 **For anyone that will be asking "Are Roxas and Ventus fused too?" My answer is "No they aren't fused and this Roxas is Infact the real Roxas. Ventus for right now will only appear in one chapter later down in the future." Just wanted to clear that up since someone been asking that a lot down in the reviews. Sorry if you wanted to see Ventus too but this story isn't suppose to be like your usually fanmade "KH3" but instead lead up to it in a different way.**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 21

* * *

"Hey...can you hear..me?"

Roxas opened his eyes and tried to close his mouth. Althought, his mouth was already closed and has been for a while in this condition. Right now, Roxas's whole body was being submerged by a sea of darkness from beneath him. Only his consciousness and pieces of his memories were useful to him as he was being drifted away by the sea. His Identical bright blue colored eyes shut again as he tried to remember how this all happened. He thought back to when he was eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream while watching the sun set red on a peaceful Island.

When then out of nowhere, he saw a huge tidal wave coming towards him and the Island. He was consumed in it before he could even move. Leaving behind the sunset and Ice Cream bar in the ocean's aggressive path. He was able to escape from the water level and gasped for air. He looked around to see the comforting sunset or any form of light was no longer here.

This sudden frighting feeling left Roxas in a hopeless situation. Suddenly, he felt his body lean back into the ocean resting in the small waves's rocking away from side to side. Time passed, Roxas guessed he's been floating here for atleast a full day or maybe two, he didn't have the best record of keeping track of time. Plus occasionlly he would hear himself talking to himself asking If he could hear himself but that was stupid.

"Am I going insane?" Roxas asked himself with a small grin.

This wouldn't be the first time he felt his world crashing down on him. Diz or Ansem or whatever he wanted to be called, maybe did have a point after-all. A nobody does NOT have the right to exist and their only fate was to disappear back into the darkness.

"Is this my punishment for trying to become my own-self?" Roxas asked himself before he was completely submerged in the sea. His body felt heavier and the feeling of his negative emotions got stronger. A few bubbles came out from his lips and the sound of water clogged his ears from the effect of sinking deeper down. He was about to give in to his twisted desires when he felt a strong light surrounding him.

"You can't give up Hope!" the other Roxas shouted to himself. Roxas heard the voice more clearer now and right away, it sounded a little too childish and high pitch to be Roxas's own voice.

"W-Who are you?" Roxas asked seeing a small orb of golden light Infront of him.

"You may not know me but I know about you and Sora very well...enough to call you both my friends" The other Roxas answered.

"Friends..." Roxas repeated before smiling. "It's been a while since I heard someone call me a friend" Roxas said.

"Roxas, focus! I need your help If we want to save Sora" The Other Roxas said.

"Save Sora?" Roxas questioned him.

"A terrible threat has control over his body and will eventually spread over to his own heart" The other Roxas explained to him. "I tried to reach him, but he's far down too deep and my light isn't strong enough to reach the depth he's in now."

"Which is why your mine and Sora's only hope! You have a resistance to Vanitas's darkness and power to match Sora's own strenght." The Other Roxas said.

"Ok..." Roxas replied understanding what was going on but his consciousness was still flizzy.

"Yet, we still face a major problem and that's trying to get you back into the Realm Of Light" The other Roxas started explaining again. "You already became one with Sora, so it's impossible for you to exist in the Realm Of Light as nothing but a transparent being."

"What are you trying to say?!" Roxas asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"With my help, I can act as your vessel to get back into the Realm Of Light and help you stop Vanitas also" The Other Roxas answered.

"Alright.. It's worth a try! If what you said about Sora's being controlled is true then I want to help too" Roxas smiled as he stared at the orb of light.

"He's my other half after all, I have to look out for him too " Roxas told it.

Roxas heard the other version of himself laugh in joy. "I knew I could count on you! Well It's nice to finally meet you Roxas"

The orb of light shined again to reveal a single heart passed into Roxas's chest.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven"

* * *

'So this is Vanitas?' Roxas thought glaring at Vanitas with OathKeeper directly aimed at him. His appearance was identical to Sora's if only his hair wasn't black and his eye weren't golden.

"Let Sora's heart go!" Roxas shouted at him but only heard a old muffed laugh instead.

"I'm afraid your request isn't simply as you expect it to be, young Roxas" Master Xehanort interrupted. "I know you must be feeling a sense of overwhelming pressure from Vanitas's darkness that you found the power to manifest here in a realm you no longer belong to outside of Sora. However, If you will be patience with us then we will gladly re-balance the scale of light and darkness resting inside Sora" Master Xehanort said to him.

Roxas held his blade tighter and got into a protective stance, feeling the powerful darkness coming from Master Xehanort.

'This Power coming from him...It's more powerful than what I ever felt while being around Xemnas! Yet this scent is very familiar to his like him and this old man are the same' Roxas thought.

Roxas shook his head turning to face Master Xehanort. "Are you working with a man called Xemnas? I smell his scent coming from you" Roxas asked.

Master Xehanort then held one of his gloved hands Infront of his nose. "Yes, I know very well the name of that man" he answered.

"So It's the Organization's doing again?' Roxas said now holding out OathKeeper towards Master Xehanort. "Just what do you and Xemnas expect to gain from obtaining Kingdom Hearts!" he shouted.

Before Master Xehanort could speak another word. Roxas was then sent flying back by a whirlwind of flames.

"Lay your eyes off your enemy and you'll wind up dead" Sortias stated still in his final form as the flames from his Firaga disappeared. He then extend his hand at Master Xehanort in a stop signal. "You of all people WILL stay out of this fight" Sortias said glancing back to see Roxas recovering from the suprise attack.

"Such confidence, Fine then I'll allow you to engage alone in this fight" Master Xehanort told him as he started walking away.

"Don't find a place to sit down and watch because this fight will be over in a mere matter of seconds" Sortias said flying at Roxas.

Roxas caught a glimpse of him before guarding against a Keyblade strike. "You may not be Ventus but I'll settle by breaking his sorry excuse of a replacement!" Sortias shouted continuing his fast strikes. Sparks flew around from the two Keyblades clashing. After the next strike, He then dove into ground through a portal making Roxas lose sight of him. Roxas carefully looked around for any possible openings Sortias could use.

Roxas then took a deep breath of air before turning around to his right blocking a spinning aerial attack. The two were now locked in a head to head stand off. Roxas then lifted one of his hands up into the air. Summoning down a bolt of thunder to crash down onto Sortias as he broke away from the stand off. Sortias shook off the thunder magic like it was rain instead. He then grinned before jumping into the air and diving towards Roxas.

Roxas was prepare to block it head on but only to see Sortias hover above him seconds later. Roxas turned around but was instantly hit with three types of magic spells. A Thundaga spell delaying his movements and reaction time. A Blizzaga spell freezing parts of his body as his arms, part of his left leg and part of his face were covered in a Iced state. Lastly, Sortias summoned three large crystals around him as they focused their power together and fired a large beam of darkness at Roxas.

Roxas screamed out in agonizing pain being engulfed in the dark energy beam as it caused a expulsion to be produced where the nobody stood. Sortias reduced the damage he took by a reflect spell and a cure spell. When the smoke vanished from Infront of him, he saw it left behind a crater. Roxas laid there with burned pieces of his coat, ashes covering his skin and hair with bloody wounds leaking from his head and chest. He could be seen still breathing but slowly and wincing when his body twitched out.

Sortias tried to move but a light diminished reverting him back to his normal outfit.

"That form...does take up a lot of energy" Sortias said taking a few moments to rest. He could feel the muscle soreness and magic depletion from using the form to it's max. It didn't matter either way If he was in the form or not, he defeated Roxas. The pain he must be feeling from his shotlock should've put him out on the verge of passing out. He could take all the time he needed as he slide down into the crater and walked over to him. He looked down on him feeling a sense of victory and pride. He looked exactly like Ventus as Sortias then pulled him up from the rubble by his lingering piece of coat.

"I win Ventus..." Sortias told him curling his free hand into a fist.

"You weakling!" Sortias shouted punching Roxas in the face.

"You could've become part of something greater!" He shouted nailing Roxas in the face again.

"However, you were afraid of me! Afraid to let me help you!" He continued punching Roxas again and again.

"Afraid of your own darkness! Afraid of the power you wield! So why!" Sortias shouted unleashing his fury into Roxas face.

"Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" He screamed out his knuckles getting bloodly with each word.

"Why...Do you hate yourself!?" He asked raising his fist in the air. He then slammed his bloody fist down into the rubble besides him. He lowered his head feeling a familiar sensation in his chest. It was Sadness

Roxas mouth twitched despite his lips bloody and swollen. "I'm not Ventus... I'm me" Roxas said in a weak voice as he held onto Sortias shoulder.

"What?" Sortias gasped looking down at the injuries Nobody.

"I said..." Roxas then grasped both Sortias shoulder and head butted him with all his force.

"I'M ME! NOBODY ELSE!" Roxas shouted out loud knocking Sortias down.

"Heal!" He muttered casting the healing spell allowing the green light flowery magic to heal the wounds he took from Sortias's attack. Including his injuries from the recent punches with result of a black eye and bloody swollen lips fading from his face. He then grabbed his ruined black coat and tossed his aside to reveal his regular outfit he wore in the digital Twlight Town.

He then let out a short battle cry holding out his free hand. A light surrounded it before taking physical form as Roxas held it. The light vanished to show him wielding another Kingdom Key.

"T-Two?!" Sortias asked holding getting back up.

Suddenly a darkness cloud engulfed the Kingdom Key in his hand. Seeing this, Roxas then struck it down into the crater's rubble as darkness vanished from the blade to reveal it now took on the appearance of Oblivion. Sortias looked down at his own Oblivion to see it revert back to Master defender. Wielding both OathKeeper and Oblivion in his hands again, Roxas held up both keys. A beam of Light shot out from the two Keyblades as the light then formed many blades creating a barriers guarding Roxas.

He then held out Oblivion forcing a few blades to attack Sortias.

'Damn that was fast!' Sortias thought casting a reflect spell to block the blades and re-bounce the damage to Roxas.

Roxas saw this and glided out of the way at a much faster speed leaving the blade barrier surrounding him. He reappeared behind Sortias in a different battle stance almost like a samurai pose. Roxas then waited for Sortias charged at him as he then started swinging both Keyblades with more force and speed than with only Oathkeeper. Sortias was now on the defensive from Roxas's power up state allowing him to be at a dangerous advantage. Sortias winched from the cuts he felt from the swings he couldn't block with only one Keyblade.

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Xehanort was watching the battle from a safe distance. A look of interest was on his face caused by a certain feeling of nostalgia watching Roxas and Sortias fight.

' _Please don't do this, Master! I'm not strong enough_ ' Ventus's word still troubled him even now watching Roxas fight.

"Roxas...my dear boy, If only Ventus had the same fighting warrior spirit shared by both you and Sora. We would't need to go through the unpleasantness of causing another war" Master Xehanort said folding his arms behind his back and closed his eyes.

'Little does my old apprentice realizes it or not. I decided to respect his wishes to not interfere in this fight is because I already know the outcome. It's plain to see that Vanitas is desperately trying to suffocate Sora's light by his own darkness but that is upsetting the balance. If he does not accept Sora's light soon then the hold over him will become weak and Vanitas will be the one stuffed back into the shadows of his heart again' Master Xehanort thought opening his eyes to see Sortias unable to land a hit on Roxas. Then his stare shifted towards the entrance of the Castle's staircase.

"Althought, the queen's piece has finally arrived and by taking that piece from the board, we will be at the true advantage of this game" Master Xehanort said hiding back into the shadows.

* * *

Sortias was knocked down to the cracked area of concrete with Master Defender under Oblivion. While Oathkeeper was directly in his face with Roxas looking down at him.

"It's over Vanitas! I've won our duel" Roxas said.

"So, what do you plan to do now? Sora has already admitted defeat to my power over darkness" Sortias replied.

"Are you saying that Sora has already given up?" Roxas questioned him. "I don't believe that lazy buff at all! Sora has won against powerful foes that have use the darkness before" Roxas added.

"You know why? It's because his friends are the source of his power! He keeps on fighting and never giving up because his friends keep fighting for him. As long as his friends are still fighting for him, he'll kept fighting for them too" Roxas explained his eyes falling down on OathKeeper's keychain.

"I know... she isn't here anymore and I can't even think of her face or her name" Roxas said. "Still...I remember making a important promise with her that i would'nt let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts" he said remembering the blurry memory.

"Save the sappy friendship speeches for someone who cares" Sortias told him. "If you think telling me the reason I lost to you is because of something so full of bullshit! You're mistaken"

"You're free to think and feel what you want but it won't change the results" Roxas replied.

"You sure? I think making speeches like that.."

Roxas felt pain flowing through in his legs as Sortias then sweep kicked him to the ground.

"Just make it's more easier for someone like you to let their guard down" Sortias said getting back onto his feet using his arms as a sprint board. He then grabbed Oblivion and stepped on Roxas's arm holding Oathkeeper. He then stabbed Oblivion into that arm making Roxas unable to use both that arm and hold Oathkeeper.

"Now this duel is over" Sortias said preparing to stab Roxas with Oblivion. Roxas closed his eye bracing himself from the pain he'll have to endurance.

"Sora!" a female voice shouted out reaching Sortias ears making him freeze.

Oblivion then dropped to the ground besides Roxas as Sortias hand was unclenched. Sortias turned around and looked up to see a young women with dark red hair and violet-blue eyes. Unlike the harsh golden eyes and weak blue eyes he hated through out his life. These eyes were different in a way, Sortias couldn't explain and the present of the women infront of him was familiar for more than just one reason. She has the same aura of pure light surrounding her like the other Princess of Heart he encountered in the past.

She then walked closer to him and didn't stop till she was face to face with him.

"Sora?...right, It's you" Kairi said placing one of her hand on his cheek.

Sortias felt warmth run across his body but it wasn't because of being hit by fire magic. It felt relaxing and nice, he felt the strains he placed on himself to kept Sora contain become unravel.

"Who are you?" Sortias said his tone showing he was afraid. Afraid of this emotion overcoming him and there wasn't anything he could do all because of this women.

Kairi let a small gasp and removed her hand from his face. Instead she then held both of his hands in her own as the warmth she gave him increased.

"You don't have to be scared or be afraid of me, sorry if frighten you at first" She apologized to him before smiling at him. "My name is Kairi and I want to help you" she told him.

"Help me?" Sortias asked her as Kairi looked up at him.

"I can clearly see the pain in your eyes and I can feel the tenseness in your hands too" Kairi answered him.

Sortias closed his eyes and slowly held her hands accepting the warmth he was receiving from her. It was so comforting and the pain he's been feeling was being washed away like she was the ocean itself.

Yet, he almost forgot something very important and simple in that peaceful moment. The stronger a light shines bright then it attractives a greater darkness to follow behind.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty, I'm honored that you offer to help my troubled student in pain" Master Xehanort said as he held his Keyblade in his hand. "I do hope you don't hold a grudge against me, I am only a mere scientist searching for knowledge after all" he said.

Kairi turned around to face him, only to gasp out loud as a pink light shined out from her chest.

Sortias stood in place feeling the warmth he gotten from Kairi vanished in a matter of seconds from hearing Master Xehanort's speak. The kind warmth was then replaced by a infectious combination of sadness and rage. Sortias stared at Master Xehanort who had plunged his Keyblade into Kairi's chest.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **End of Chapter 21**

 **SoraX33: It's been a while hasn't it? Yes, I know I've been behind in updating this story but I do appreciate how patience you all are when it comes to waiting. I won't go to deep into why this chapter took so long to make. To summarize it, I took a decent long break because of something happening in my personal life in April and I wasn't in a good mindset to work on this because I wanted to give my all into writing this story. Plus High School was wrapping for me, which is why I'm proud to announce that I have graduated from High School. It's crazy to think I made this account when I was preparing to start High School and now 4 years later I'm finished with High School.**

 **Which brings me to a big announcement and that is I wanted to do a Q &A. However, the rules are you can only ask me Kingdom Hearts related questions and you can ask me questions about the story. You are limited to 3 questions, if you go pass the limit then I'll choose 3 boring questions myself or not answer them. Also, If it's a question that will spoil future events of this story then I will not answer it. So everyone that wants to know if Vanitas will get redeem or fall back into darkness. Better keep reading the story till the end to find out. You all have till next month, June 21st 2018 to get your question in. So let's have fun with this and thank you all for the support and patience you all have shown. **

**Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 22

* * *

Lea coughed into his coat's sleeve as the smoke and broken debris surrounded the air. He then bounced on top of the broken stones using each as a platform until he reached the top of a house's roof. He moved his arm down and lowered his head to the ground. He saw the large open crateor caused by both him and Replica. Neither of them were holding anything back, but Lea could tell there was a bigger difference in Replica's power since the last time he met him. He then pulled out a small green bottle from his pocket and drank it.

'Good thing I stopped at that item market and brought a few potions' Lea thought to himself as he removed his lips from the empty bottle.

"What's the matter Axel? Feeling tired already?" He heard Replica asked him.

Lea then looked up to see Replica was floating in midair.

"Nope! I was just feeling a bit thirsty" Lea replied with a small grin.

"Hmp! You haven't changed at all" Replica said not amused by his obvious attempt to make a joke.

"Funny because the same can be said for you too" Lea replied back. "You wanted to be a different person from Riku. I guess once Xehanort offered you the chance you became the thing you always hated, being a-"

"Puppet! Yeah, I accept that" Replica interrupted him in a casual tone.

"Now, answer me this question instead" He began. "If someone even a imposter like me can protect the thing he truly loves then does that really make him a puppet?" Replica questioned Lea.

Lea remained silent as Replica took his chance to keep speaking. "In fact, me and you aren't that much different from each other" Replica said.

"We're both working as allias with people we once consider as our enemies because we want to bring back someone special to us" Replica added as Axel's eyes widen.

"I want to bring back Namine and you must want to bring back Roxas from the depth's of Sora's heart" Replica then pulled back his blade and used his other hand to hold it out towards Axel.

"Why don't we work together from now on? In the end, we both could get what our hearts want and not be involved in this "Keyblade War" Replica offered him.

Lea then lowered his head down as his long red colored bangs covered most of his face.

"All you have to do is take my hand, Axel" Replica said still holding out his hand.

Suddenly laugther escaped from Lea's mouth as he pulled his head back up. "Not a bad idea... but I'll have to pass on that" he said with his Keyblade becoming engulfed by flames.

Replica pulled his blade back out before getting pushed back by a strong surpise attack out of nowhere.

"What?!" Replica shouted before seeing another flaming object approaching him. He blocked it with his blade canceling out the fire surrounding it revealing it to be a single chakram. He then regained his balance as the chakram returned back to Axel who had it's twin in his hand.

"After fighting you for a while, I found out I'm really not a fan of blades" Lea said with his Keyblade nowhere in sight of Replica.

"Where did your Keyblade disappear to?" Replica asked him.

Lea smirked throwing both his chakrams into the air before catching them. "Right here! During my training, I figure out a neat little trick that allows me to transform my Keyblade back to these bad boys!" Lea gloated.

"You mean like...A Keyblade Transformation?" Replica questioned in disbelief.

"Nice name! Think I'll use it" Lea replied by throwing another flaming Chakram at Replica.

Replica swung his blade to knock the Chakrams off direction as it went the other way. However, Axel moved at sonic speed from the building all the way to where Replica sent the Chakram. He jumped up to catch it and threw another flaming Chakram at him from behind. Replica grunted in pain feeling his backside get stab and feeling his skin burning. He bend his arm back to remove the chakram as he felt his hand start to burn too.

"Got you!" Lea cried out as he leaped into the air and crashed into Replica.

"Oh no!" Replica shouted out realizing what was able to happen.

"AHHH!" Lea cried out again unleashing a close range barrier of fire magic sending Replica flying into a abandoned house.

Lea then tried to balance himself in midair so he would land on the roof of the closest house near him. When suddenly purple lighting struck him out of the sky. He cried out in pain before slowly falling the rest of the way down. His back hit the hard ground with his chakrams scattered away from him.

Replica was breathing heavy with blood dripping down the side of his head. He then walked over to the man-made opening in the house's wall. Looking down, he could see Axel was defeated. His double edge sword was still in his hand as he held it up toward Axel. He was to throw it when he was blocked by another familiar Keyblade.

"You! How? You were suppose to be knocked out!" Replica shouted glaring at his own eyes.

"It's called playing dead!" Riku shouted to Replica. Replica broke out of the clash and threw his double edge sword at Riku's feet aiming to stab it. However, Riku saw this coming and jumped out of the way. He then stepped onto Replica's blade lifting him up closer to Replica's face. Riku then turned his Keyblade around as he slammed the end blunt of the handle into Replica's face.

Replica's nose gushed out blood as he lifted up one of his arms to stop the bleeding. Using his other arm, he opened up a portal and slowly walked back to it.

"Stop!" Riku shouted preparing to go after him.

"Drop the act! We both know you won't go after me" Replica said as Riku kept walking towards him.

"Besides, If you chase after me then who knows what might happen to Axel in the condition he's current in" Replica said again seeing how close Riku was to him.

Riku then stopped right when Replica's feet enter the portal. "I'll see you in soon" Riku told him before Replica retreated fully back into the portal before it vanished.

* * *

"..el..

Ax..el

...Axel!"

Axel then opened his eyes to see Riku standing above. He tried to get up but groaned in pain and rested back down on the ground.

"Careful! If you move around too much you could make your injuries much worse" Riku told him.

"Wait? Riku is that really you?" Lea asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah it's the real me and before you ask, Replica escaped. Now let me help you sit up" Riku warned him. Being very gentle as much as he could. Riku picked up Lea moving him into a sitting up position with his back against the wall.

"You look like crap" Lea said to Riku with a smirk on his face. It was true, Riku's outfit was torn and had many open holes in both his pants and shirt as his black jacket was gone. Plus, his face was roughed up with dried blood on the right side of his face and lips.

Riku couldn't help but let out a small laugh too. "Maybe, but I'm out of magic so this look will have to stay for a while" he said before his face turning serious. "Where's Kairi? Wasn't she suppose to be with you?" He asked him.

Lea tried to speak but the pain in his back was making it difficult. He took a few mintues for the pain to settle down before replying. "We were both separated and a while later I caught up to her but..." He said before having to another break to not let the pain rise up. "Replica was there too and I didn't want her to get hurt so I told her to escape and leave him to me."

"Where did you tell her to escape too?" Riku asked him.

Lea then sighed "No idea" he replied.

"Damn, where could she be?" Riku asked clutching his fist staring back down at Lea.

"Go" Lea told him before Riku could speak.

"Go find her, don't worry about me" Lea added on.

"No way! you can barely move as it is" Riku replied to him.

"Listen... If there is anyone that can find Kairi and help save Sora then it's you" Lea replied back. "Plus I'm already in a comfortable spot" He said leaning his head back.

Riku then nodded and stood up "After I find her and Sora, we're coming back to get you" Riku told him.

Lea gave him a thumbs up to reply as Riku soon left him. Lea smiled before closing his eyes as a snore escaped from his mouth.

* * *

"Riku!"

Riku turned around to see Goofy, Leon, Yuffie and Stitch running towards him.

"What happened? Are Merlin, Aerith and Aqua safe?" Leon asked him seeing he was injured and alone.

Riku nodded "Yeah! I managed to protect them Xigbar's sneak attack" he replied.

"Where are they now?" Leon asked him.

"Aeirth told me they would hide in a bar called Seven's Heaven" Riku replied.

Leon then held up his hand to his chin. "I see...now if you don't mind me asking. Why you are out here?" Leon asked him again.

"I have to go find Kairi, she still missing" Riku answered.

"Really? She may be at the castle since it's the largest place in the town" Leon told him. "We were just heading there now"

"Actually, could you go help out Axel? His back got hurt to the point where he can barely move" Riku said before filling them in on what happened a few mintues ago.

"Alright! We can go help out Axel but you aren't going alone" Yuffie said and as she said that. Stitch quickly ran over to Riku's legs and climbed up them to reach his shoulders.

"I'll go along with Stitch then" Goofy said walking over to Riku.

"Ok, we'll meet back up at "Seven's Heaven" Yuffie said as she and Leon decided to go help Axel.

"Wait, where is it at?" Riku asked her.

"Don't worry about that, Stitch knows where it is" Yuffie replied as Riku looked over at Stitch who was sniffing around.

"Good luck to the three of you!" Leon said before he and Yuffie sepearted from them.

Riku then turned to Goofy "Wait... weren't Mickey, Donald and Cloud suppose to be with you?" Riku asked.

"Well after we left we were shortly ambushed by Xigbar and lost track of them" Goofy answered him.

"I knew it! This whole attack was planned by the Organization" Riku said. "We need to find Kairi and Sora fast before they run into any other members from the Organization" he added.

"Um...Riku we better add one more person to that list" Goofy said pointing at Riku's shoulder.

Riku then looked over to his shoulder seeing Stitch wasn't there.

"Crap! Where did he go?" Riku asked scanning the area for the small blue alien. He then saw him climbing above some broke house parts.

"Found here him! Let's go Goofy!" Riku said as the two followed after Stitch.

* * *

Sortias gritted his teeth to the point of breaking them. His eyes were throwing glares of fury at Master Xehanort. The warm light he felt just moments ago...are now being stabbed and in the palms of a horrible man. He felt a pain in his chest as he saw the red hair girl's face was filled with no emotion's.

"Xehanort!" Sortias shouted in pure harted and rage.

"Master Xehanort didn't answer him and dug his Keyblade deeper into Kairi's chest.

"If you kill me, then this girl will also die by your hands too" Master Xehanort calmly told him as he felt the cold metal of Sortias's Keyblade on the back of his neck.

"I'm sure you realize it by now but this girl is one of the seven pure hearts of light" Master Xehanort said. "Which makes them more sensitive to the darkness given that their hearts are compelety void of it" he told him.

"Enough with the lecture! I thought you had no interest in the Princesses since I could've gather them all for you easily" Sortias said not letting down his guard or Keyblade.

"That's where you are wrong! The Princesses are very important. I even decided to trust them to the evil fairy in her own selfish experiment" Master Xehanort replied. "Which is why we need to shorten the number of guardians to protect them" Master Xehanort told him but wasn't finished speaking.

"Ofcourse, I had my eyes on this one for the longest" Master Xehanort said looking up at Kairi.

"Why? Aren't the other Princess the same as her?" Sortias asked but Master Xehanort shook his head.

"No! This one is very special for two reason's" Master Xehanort said. "One, she can wield a Keyblade making her the only one that can protect herself from me and my other self's" Master Xehanort began explaining. "Two, she has a very small but unique darkness sleeping inside her heart"

"What? Didn't you just say her heart contains no darkness at all!" Sortias shouted at him.

"Yes which is why she is special and do you want to know why?" Master Xehanort asked him. "When she was living on that island prison, she lost heart but not to the heartless. She instead used her powers to send it into Sora's heart as last resort"

"She was inside...My heart" Sortias repeated to himself looking at the numb red hair girl.

"However, In order to release her heart from within himself. Sora used the Keyblade of Hearts on himself and the cost was him turning into a Heartless" Master Xehanort continued. "He shortly returned back to the realm of Light but without his knowledge he created two Nobodies" Master Xehanort said glancing back at Roxas who was desperately trying to get up.

"Roxas, the one you just fought and the other is a special nobody much like her original being" Master Xehanort said as he then removed his Keyblade from her chest before shoving his hand into it.

Sortias wasn't listening anymore as he prepared to swing at Master Xehanort's neck. Yet, he was the one who was sent flying back as he rolled across the ground.

"Why do still insist on trying to defy me?" Master Xehanort asked him before turning back to look at Sortias.

Sortias was about to attack again when out of nowhere, his body froze. He only caught a glimpse of Master Xehanort's face and saw his golden eyes burn brightly surrounded by a mysterious aura. His body betrayed his current thoughts as he remained on the ground. Just by staring at those eyes that have been similar to his own. There was malice presence to them and for the first time... Sortias experienced fear.

'Fear" Sortias thought reflecting on that word. He saw it in many people faces whenever he summoned the Unversed and commanded them to wreck havoc. Now that same feeling was being used on him. 'This is Insane! The darkness I feel from him right now is going beyond his normal limit'' Sortias thought to himself. The difference between them now was too great making anything he could try against his old master useless.

"This is your last warning Vanitas, If you dare defy me again then I will erase you" Master Xehanort told him his eyes still burning.

"Yes! Forgive me Master" he forced himself to apologize.

Master Xehanort said nothing before returning his focus back to Kairi with his hand still inside her chest.

"Now then Princess, I will forcibly drag out the shadow hiding within your pure heart" Master Xehanort said pushing his arm deeper in. His arm twitched a bit and stay in that pattern of twitching every few seconds. After what seemed like hours upon hours, he then started pulling his arm back.

"AHHH!" Kairi mouth opened up but it wasn't her voice crying out.

"Wait...That voice... is that!" Roxas tried to get up while Oblivion remanded impaled in his arm stopping him.

With one last pull, Master Xehanort was able to yank his hand out from Kairi's chest. Kairi's body then fell motionless to the ground. Master Xehanort then turned his attention towards the girl who had emerged from Kairi's heart seeing as she bear a resemblance to Kairi. She had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders, wearing a white lace dress that reached her mid-thighs and light blue sandals.

The girl then glared up at Master Xehanort who had a amused grin on his face.

"It's been a while hasn't it?... Namine"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **End of Chapter 22**

 **I won't go too much into the massive information of KH news we got since it would probably fill up a "Chapter 22.5" so I'll just answer the Q &A I announce last chapters. **

**From:NaruHina**

 **Xion Appear inside Sora?**

 **A. Nope, don't expect another Dive into the Heart segment until the ending of this story but that doesn't mean she isn't out of the story.**

 **Q2. Will Roxas eventual go back to Sora?**

 **A. Yeah considering Sora is going to bring him back in KH3.**

 **Q3. Can Roxas rage at Yensid and Riku and reveal some of Sora's darkness?**

 **A. You will see Roxas buttheads with Riku and as for revealing Sora's darkness being Vanitas. You can expect Mickey to be the one since he has some history with Vanitas. With Roxas telling them all the information he managed to remember.**

 **Now, there was another question I wanted to answer but I wanted to explain on it because it will be the longest answer.**

 **Q. Don't suppose you some omnipotent way to know when KH3 will finally be released?**

 **A. Well now I do because on June 9th, 2018 at the KH Orchestra. We finally got the release date for Kingdom Hearts 3 being "January 29th, 2019" and the 24th for Japan. Now, yes the game has been pushed back by a month. Many people assumed it was because of the event Square held where KH content creator's like: Soraalam1, Bizkit047, TheGamerJoint and KeybladeSarah got selected to play a demo of KH3. They gave their feedbacks addressing their pro's and cons to the game.**

 **Which made people believed because of the Con's like the camera and wall running being a bit junky. They pushed back to game to fix those issues but that wasn't the case. While the problems will be fix to the best of the team and the development is going smoothly. The real reason KH3 got pushed back to 2019 was more on the marketing and localization side because Japan would've gotten it a month early. Also, Nomura tried to make it worldwide and considered speeding up development but the development team rejected that idea.**

 **So their only choice was to push back the game and make it a 4 day gap Instead. Ofcourse, I was bummed out at first hearing the news but then I got over it and started thinking positively about it.** **"We'll get a better version of the game just by waiting a extra month" or If you wanna go to the extreme think of January as both the 1st and 13th month.**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!.** **And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 23

* * *

Usually in situations like this, Namine's face would reveal her frighten condition when she was younger. Clear as the white pages where she would draw that same scared and weak face. However, the one she was showing Xehanort was different. Just as Kairi had grown in her own way, Namine had grown in hers too. She trained to built up some confidence in herself and to get rid of her self-loathing. She had always wanted to do this ever since seeing Sora's and Riku's own determination to save and help her during Castle Oblivion.

"Who're you?" she asked the old men holding her captive.

The old men then smiled before answering. "My name is Master Xehanort but I've abandoned the title of Master since so long ago, you could call me a philosopher of sorts instead"

"Xehanort?" Namine questioned repeating his name as she gulped before leaning closer to his arm to smell it. Her cheeks Inflated and her lips trembled trying to hold back the nausea that attacked her. She had no other choice but to confirm her own suspicious and she was right. Xehanort's scent matched Xemnas's and Saix's own smell but his was far worse and more menacing.

The Darkness emitting from Xehanort was something she never encountered. It wasn't like the darkness she and the other Organzation members had lingering around them. This Darkness's surpassed far beyond the limits of a powerful Heartless and Nobody. She then saw Master Xehanort noticed her sickness and let out a sigh of air. He released his aura of darkness from that exhale as Namine was able recovered from her nausea.

"I apologize for that my Dear. My former apprentice made me lose control of my restriction for a few minutes" He told her.

"I'm fine... Now why am I here?" Namine asked with no curiosity to her tone.

Master Xehanort's grin then grew bigger. "It's because you are a very special being that I don't quite understand myself. So I require your assistance with a experiment of mine" he answered.

Namine frowned 'Ofcourse! I had a feeling he knew about my powers' Namine thought but she didn't back down from his stare.

"Xehanort!"

Namine gasped before turning around to see Roxas standing back up. He was breathing heavily with blood dripping down from his wounds. He was managing to stand up by using Oblivion as a way to support his body from collapsing. OathKeeper was also supporting his body as it was down by his side.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted feeling the urge to rush over to him. She knew it would be useless but her body acted on it's own. Master Xehanort, meanwhile didn't need to twitch a finger to stop Namine movements. He then tore his eyes away from Namine to focus on Roxas.

"Roxas, you should know it's foolish to continue fighting when you're already fighting to stay conscious yourself" Master Xehanort told him.

Roxas just wiped the blood off the corner of his lips. "Just shut up already" Roxas replied to him.

The old retired Master could only chuckle seeing the sight before him. "If you are trying to bluff me then it would be useful to stop now. I already retrieve the most important piece to this game and I don't feel threaten at all by your broken glass threats" Xehanort said.

It was plain to see Roxas gritted his teeth as a distraction to fight off his body from violent shaking.

"It's doesn't matter... If It's a bluff or... not! I'm taking back Namine... from a creep like you!" Roxas shouted slowly lifting up Oathkeeper towards him.

"I see... I understand your feelings given this type of scenario but, you should know that your feelings for Namine only exist because of Sora feelings for Kairi" Master Xehanort said.

"Same goes for you too Namine, even a shadow of a princess does needs her dark knight" he told Namine too looking back down at her.

Namine then shook her head as her long blonde hair went wild.

"No! You're wrong! My feelings for Roxas are-"

"Who cares!" Roxas interrupted slowly starting to approach them. "Who cares if that's the case! I was able to see Namine again because I remember HER and Namine was able to met me again because she remembered ME!"

Roxas then grinned a little seeing Master Xehanort amused and assured look on his face drop to a look filled with vague and skepticism.

"If what you said was the truth! We would be exact clones of Sora and Kairi right?" Roxas questioned him.

After hearing that Master Xehanort remained silent with no answer to Roxas's question.

"No snarky answers? Then I'm right and my feelings for Namine are atleast my own and not Sora's!" Roxas added.

"Roxas…" Namine said with her cheeks blushing. Now she wanted to get away from Xehanort even more than ever.

"Namine," Roxas said before giving her a different smile. "I promise after all this is over, we'll eat Sea-Salt Ice Cream together" Roxas told her.

Suddenly before she could respond back to him. She was thrown away from Master Xehanort grip making her lose her balance. She wasn't able to braced herself for the concrete. However, she was caught just in the nick of time by someone else. Namine then tried to push away but the pair of arms grabbed her by her shoulders. She then looked up and let out a horrifying gasp.

"S...Sora? Is that really you?" Namine asked seeing Sortias.

Sortias didn't respond to her and turned away from her. His eyes and attention were more focused on Kairi than anything else happening.

"You're being quite optimistic despite your critical injuries" Master Xehanort finally said as he summoned out his Keyblade.

Roxas then put up his guard while leaning on Obilvon to support him and held out OathKeeper.

'This is bad! My whole body feels drained... I can barely keep the strength to stand' Roxas thought. 'My magic is pretty much used up too... my only chance of winning is to knock him out with my limit move.' Roxas thought as he clutched Oathkeeper tighter.

"Attack me" Master Xehanort then told him.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I ordered you to attack me because once you do. I will show you just how arrogant you Nobodies truly are" Master Xehanort added smirking.

"Damn you!" A light blue aura then surrounded Roxas's body. Oathkeeper was effected too as it was engulfed by the same blue light that extend it's length and sharpness. Roxas then rushed at Master Xehanort as he started swinging his blade. Unleashing rays of light that came charging at Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort canceled out the light rays by simply countering. Until he broke each ray of light into pieces without leaving his spot.

Roxas then appeared above Master Xehanort with his hands wielding Oathkeeper over his head. He saw Master Xehanort look up at him right when he swung Oathkeeper down with all his might. Dust along with some gravel covered Roxas as he was breathing heavely. He then stopped once he saw Master Xehanort was no where to be seen under his Keyblade.

"What's wrong? Didn't I order you to attack me?" he heard Master Xehanort asked him.

Roxas then turned around to see Master Xehanort was just inches away behind him.

"No way! My timing was perfect that I shouldn't have missed him!" Roxas said collapsing to one knee. Replaying the events inside his head there was no way Xehanort could've escaped from his range.

"It's like...he could control time for a split second" Roxas said to himself.

Master Xehanort then walked towards Roxas with his Keyblade dragging across the rough damaged ground. Once he was towering over Roxas, he slammed his foot on his shoulder forcing him to the ground.

"Now it's time for your lesson over arrogance" Master Xehanort told him.

* * *

A loud growl escaped from Xigbar's stomach along with a loud sigh from his mouth.

"Come onnnnnnn! You got to atleast feed me something or else you're going to have a dead hostage!" Xigbar whined.

"Quite! I'll freeze your mouth shut If I have too!" Donald quaked at him.

Xigbar just sighed again at Donald and lend forwards to the mage. "I could go for some roasted duck right now."

Donald just muttered while resisting to hit him with his staff by Mickey holding out his hand.

"What? Not my fault you guys are just standing guard from every corner surrounding little old me" Xigbar said looking at the three people surrounding him. He then moved around in the chair he was stuck to. "See! Both arms can't move and my back really iiiiitches too" he said.

"What's wrong with you!?" a female voice said to him getting up from her chair.

Xigbar smirked seeing the familiar blue hair women walking towards him. "Oh! It's you!...Um...Aqua? How long has it been? 10 years right? We have a lot to cat-"

 **SLAP!**

Xigbar winced feeling the pain now stinging in his cheek. "Are we doing the bad cop routine now?" Xigbar asked her still smirking.

"Shut up! I don't know what's going on in that twisted head of yours but this isn't a game anymore!" Aqua shouted at him.

After hearing that, Xigbar just let out a laugh and shook his head. "Ofcourse it is a game! You just aren't having any fun playing it that's all" he said.

"Aqua!" Mickey interrupted seeing Aqua grabbed Xigbar by his coat.

"It's alright Mickey, we have to get information out of him one way or another" Aqua said glaring at him.

"Wow! This new side of you... I kinda dig it" Xigbar admitted expecting to see a angry reaction out of Aqua.

"Nothing huh?" Xigbar asked lowering his disappointed head down.

"What were you assign to do in the world and why?" Aqua asked him.

"Hmmm... Let me think-OWW!" Xigbar shouted out in pain as Aqua then shoved her knee into his kneecaps.

"I told you before this isn't a game" Aqua said to him with anger in her words.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I understand now! I'll tell you what I know. I don't want to be stuck in a wheelchair after this" Xigbar said.

" Anyways, Me and Poppet were ordered by Xehanort to come along with him to Raident Garden but the next moment he ditched us" Xigbar told her as he continued on. "Well, actually he did order us to cause a rampage here"

"Xehanort… I knew it!" Aqua whispered as she turned back to Xigbar.

"Where is Xehanort right now?" she asked him again.

"I don't know, BELIEVE ME! He ditched us remember?" Xigbar answered very worried about dealing with another bruised kneecap.

Aqua didn't respond and instead ask the next question.

"What is Xehanort planning to do in this world?"

"Beats me! Maybe searching for one of those Princess of Hearts?" Xigbar answered.

Aqua's eyes widen along with her face becoming distress.

"I just have one last question for you" Aqua said.

"Fire away" Xigbar casual replied back.

"Is... Vanitas the one controlling Sora?" she questioned him.

Xigbar then closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Xigbar said with his devilish smirk returning to his face. Aqua then lifted up her knee again before shoving it right into Xigbar gut. Xigbar grunted in pain but Aqua was too late to realize what Xigbar real plan was. Thanks to her, Xigbar was able to have enough force to break the chair as he fell to the ground. The legs of the chair broke and the rope wrapped around his legs were loosen.

"Aqua, Donald! Quick grabbed him!" Mickey shouted jumping out of his chair.

Aqua then leaned back dodging Xigbar's kick straight up into the air missing her chin. He then peformed a backflip allowing him to dodge Mickey and land near the back of the wall. "Time for my escape!" Xigbar said as he was now able to summon out his Snipers. Suddenly Aqua, Mickey and Donald felt a wave of energy come over them seeing the bar becoming distorted itself. The scenario standing out Infront of them was a real life jigsaw puzzle, The tables and huge bar stand were now on the roof, Chairs scattered across the walls and the floor were the liquor cabinets.

"You have my gradutie Aqua! Thanks to the darkness growing inside your heart, you gave into your own aggrogance" Xigbar said to her now standing on the roof. A swirling portal of darkness was then underneath his feet and started engulfing him.

"I won't let you!" Aqua shouted trying to maintain her balance on the unstable glass floor.

"Later!" Xigbar said waving his hand in a goodbye manner as the portal completely surrounded him.

Wasting no time, Aqua took a huge leap into the air with both her hands pointing down at the floor.

"Wind!" Aqua casted as the whirlwind spell gave her a extra boast high enough that she was within the range of Xigbar's portal. She reached out both her arms as the next moment she was sucked into the portal too and disappeared. The room suddenly changed back to normal without warning causing Mickey and Donald to crash down to the floor with glass shards scattered around them.

"Your Majesty! Are you ok?" Donald asked getting up.

"Yes! I'm fine, you Donald?" Mickey asked him as he got up too.

"That doesn't matter! Both Xigbar and Master Aqua are gone!" Donald quaked out while searching to find his staff.

"We need to chase after them and help Master Aqua"

"There's no need for that Donald" Mickey replied.

"What? Are you sure you're alright, Your Majesty? If we don't go help Master Aqua-"

"Donald...We did what we needed to do, now we have to have faith in Aqua" Mickey said holding his friend's shoulder.

* * *

"-That concludes our lesson for today! Any questions?" Master Xehanort asked before dropping Roxas to the ground. There was no blood or any other additional wounds. Yet, just taking a glance at his body Roxas had the appearance of a dead man.

Namine couldn't handle seeing this anymore. What made it worse was that it happened only in the view of the naked eye. She couldn't imagine the unseeable harm and pain that was done to Roxas. She then began thrashing her body against Sortias's strong hold as her only desire was to be at Roxas's side.

"You can release your hold on the Witch" Master Xehanort told Sortias turning back to face them.

Sortias then lowered his head down to catch sight of her vulnerable emotional face.

"Please!" she begged to him with tears forming in her blue eyes.

He nodded then let go of her and watched Namine dash towards Roxas.

"Roxas! Please speak to me!" Namine begged dropping down beside him before moving his head onto her lap. She then placed her hands on his head and closed her eyes.

"Trying to erase the memories of pain dealt to him aren't you?" Master Xehanort asked as Namine clearly heard him from behind her. She kept her eye closed and hands still on Roxas's head. This was her best way to ignore Xehanort's taunts. She only had one thought on her mind while diving into Roxas's memories.

'I'll protect you, this time!'

"Your powers have certainly evolved to a new stage" Master Xehanort began talking to her again. "I'm Impressed... it seems Kairi's new found growth has also effected you too in someway" Xehanort said but got no reply back from her.

"You stubborn girl, well it's doesn't matter. Once you're done with Roxas, we're leaving" Master Xehanort told her.

Before he could continue another portal of Darkness appeared behind them as Repilca Riku limped out while holding his bleeding nose. Replica lowered his head as he made his way up to Xehanort.

"...I failed" He began. "The real Riku along with Axel are still alive and will be coming after us soon" he told him. He braced himself for a scolding but instead he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Do not worry yourself with those useless thoughts" Master Xehanort told him. "I have already accomplish our mission of capturing the Witch. Now, let us wait for Xigbar" Master Xehanort said as Replica looked over him to see Namine.

"Namine!" He said smiling but noticed she didn't turned around to see him.

"Namine? It's me Riku! Are you ok?" he asked her but still she remained silent.

"H-Hey!" Replica raised his voice but Master Xehanort then stopped him from going over to her.

"It's useless to try talking with her now" Master Xehanort said to him. "She's in a form where nothing but the chains of memories exist. She's currently rewriting Roxas's memories in hopes of saving him" He explained to him.

"Saving him? What did you do to him?" Replica asked Master Xehanort.

Master Xehanort then held up his other hand to his head. "I've forgotten... Being at my old age you tend to forget things faster" Master Xehanort answered him.

Replica on the other hand very much doubt his words. Yet, he decided to let this matter go and resume his stare upon Namine. Until it was interrupted by a second portal of Darkness appearing before them. Replica felt a short sensation envelope him in seconds. When the sensation was over, Riku found himself on the ground by Sortias who was far away from Master Xehanort.

"What just happened?" Replica questioned getting back up.

"The old man just saved your life" Sortias replied to him pointing to the spot where Replica was moments ago. Replica gasped seeing the recent damaged crater and hole in the castle.

"That's can't be real! I had my eyes on the portal the whole time!" Replica shouted. He then decided to close his mouth seeing Xigbar was currently fighting with a blue hair women casting spells at him.

Xigbar then landed next to Master Xehanort resulting in Aqua coming face to face with the two seekers of Darkness.

Master Xehanort smirked seeing rage had now overcome Aqua's face. "Aqua... It's been far too long since our last reunion. I'm so glad Eraqus's precious pupil has returned to us" Master Xehanort said to her as both his hands overlapped his heart.

"Xehanort!" Aqua shouted glaring only at him.

"Give Terra his heart back!" the blue hair master demanded while walking towards him.

"So you found out the tragic truth? Oh well, I can see talking won't do either of us any good" Master Xehanort said with his Keyblade still in his hand. He turned to Xigbar "Retreat for now and leave my former friend's pupil to me" He ordered him.

Xigbar then gave Xehanort a salute "Good luck, Boss! I'm rooting for you on the sidelines" Xigbar replied before jogging over to Replica and Sortias.

"Time to pack it up juniors! Our job here is done" Xigbar said to them as he rubbed his shoulder.

Sortias then turned to look back at Namine. It was a distraction so he could stare at Kairi's body still laying motionless on the ground. "Shouldn't we also grab them too?" Sortias asked him referring to Namine and Kairi.

"All in due time! So control those hormones!" Xigbar replied opening up a new corridor of Darkness. "Come on, we don't have all day" Xigbar gestured the two to walk in first. When Sortias then ran away from Xigbar and Replica.

"Wh-What? Hey where do you think you're going!" Replica shouted as he tried to run after Sortias.

"Not so fast kiddo!" Xigbar said grabbing Replica by the back of his coat and threw him into the corridor. "A order is a order and we must obey them no matter what" Xigbar said before going into the corridor next. "

"So follow that order inside your heart Sora! Vanitas!"

Aqua cartwheeled across the unbalanced ground as she was avoiding Master Xehanort's barrage missiles of Blizzaga. She then got out of the cartwheel and held out her left hand.

"Burn!"

She casted a Firaga as it's length was the size of a flamethrower. She was able to melt the upcoming pillars of ice in a matter of seconds. When they enviporated, she saw no sight of Master Xehanort as she canceled out the flame. Without warining, a Keyblade was a few meters away from being plunged into her face. She tried to defend herself by quickly putting up half a barrier covering her front body and face. She prepared for the Impact of the Keyblade by getting into a kneeling postion with both her arms near the ground but the Keyblade faded away once it touched the barrier.

Aqua gasped before getting slammed into her own barrier with a strong force pressing against on her back.

"An.. After-Image?" She managed to say as she was now trapped by own her barrier.

"I'm disappointed that you couldn't see through that simple distraction" Master Xehanort answered pushing his foot deeper into her spine. "Just accept defeat Master Aqua, you've lost this fight" He told her.

Aqua then let out a small laugh. She then pushed her face away from the barrier so she could turn her head to look Xehanort.

"Really... I've lost? Then take a good look at where your feet are!" Aqua shouted before dispelling the barrier and rolling over to her sides.

"What?!"

At the same time, Xehanort lost his footing for a split second forcing him to step on a yellow neon colored plate that was hidden. He didn't have time to escape as a small explosion came bursting out from underneath the plate. He was blown back as both his legs were burned and bleeding.

"I set up that single Mind Square because I knew you would try a After-Image to get behind me" Aqua stated getting back up. "Now you won't be able to get away so easily with those injuried legs!" She continued once Xehanort crashed back down.

He was now breathing heavily and held his damaged leg. "My legs... I can't move them!" He muttered. He then saw Aqua coming towards him and tried to move away. "Just... from that spell!... She was able to paralyze my legs?!" Xehanort muttered as he tried to stand up using his own Keyblade as support.

"Xehanort… I once respected you like another mentor and teacher. Now those feelings for you are gone! As much as I want to, I can't have you dying because you still have something to return to me" Aqua told him while reaching her hand down to grab Master Xehanort's Keyblade from his trembling hands. She was surpise to see how very light the Keyblade felt giving it's giant size and stared at it. Her eyes trailed up to the very top of the blade.

"What is this?" she asked seeing it had a blue colored eyeball stuck inside. Her hand was then moving towards it similar to two magnets being attracted to each other.

Her fingers tips touched the eyeball as it then unleashed a huge amount of darkness around her. Her primary instinct was to move away or let go of the Keyblade itself but she then looked down to see almost all of her body was gone. The only part that remained left of her was her face expect her mouth was missing too. She could only watch the scene unfolding before her like a video tape. She saw two people Infront of her and instanly recognize them without a doubt.

The first was Mickey being held in some sort of bind that she had troubling making out. The second one was Riku kneeling on the ground wearing a different outfit than the one he previous wore and his hair was shorter too. A new Silhouette that looked like her came into the scene walking over to a Keyblade laying on the sandy ground. It had the apperence of Sora's Kingdom Key with the design and color being similar to Mickey's own StarSeeker.

" _This Keyblade..._ " Aqua heard her own voice coming from the Silhouette as it picked up the Keyblade.

" _Is that?_ " Mickey voice asked before the silhouette slowly turned to face both him and the fragment Aqua.

" _Mickey..._ " The Silhouette of Aqua spoke as the shadows hiding her quickly vanished off her body revealing it really was her. Aqua's eyes then widen and she would've scream if she could. The Silhouette facing her was Indeed herself expect her normal blue hair was gone. In it's place this Aqua had pure white colored hair and golden eyes that erased any traces of blue.

" _You're too late_ "

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **End of Chapter 23**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't. Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!. And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 24

* * *

Aqua's breathing was shaker than it had ever been in her life. Master Xehanort's Keyblade was still tightly clenched in his hand. When she glanced back down too it she then released the Keyblade from her grip as it fell to the ground with a loud clank noise.

She then closed her eyes and held her head trying to collect her twisted thoughts. She clearly knew the difference between illusion and reality after spending half of her life stuck in a living hell. Chasing after phantoms of Terra and Ventus. This same event had to be the same, a cruel trick by the darkness.

"It's just a illusion... It's just a illusion" Aqua repeated to herself in a chant like manner.

Her eyes then opened up again as the bluenette turned towards Master Xehanort who remained on the ground with his leg still damaged.

"The Gazing eye... it reacted to you" Master Xehanort finally spoke to her.

"The Gazing eye?" Aqua questioned him as she gave another quick glance back to the old Keyblade by her feet.

"As Eraqus must've explained to you at some point during your training. Every Keyblade master is bequeath a Keyblade of their very own, but of all the Keyblade out in existence. That one is the most ancient out of them all" Master Xehanort answered her.

"Why? Is this "Gazing eye" really that powerful?" Aqua asked him.

Master Xehanort shook his head "No, while the Keyblade's strength is average at best. It's true power lies hidden within the gazing eye" His eyes focusing on his Keyblade still laying at Aqua's feet vulnerable. "It would take more time to explain my hypothesis surrounding that eye. Although I will leave you with this piece of knowledge" Master Xehanort said looking up to face Aqua.

"This Keyblade has lead me down on this path... and I intend to finish it" Master Xehanort stated.

"Forget it! I won't allow you to cause another Keyblade war!" Aqua shouted at him.

Master Xehanort then grinned "Do you really think you can prevent destiny?" He asked her.

Aqua gasped before cartwheeling away from a Keyblade swing. She landed on the opposite side of Master Xehanort to see it was Sortias.

"Sora! Please! Don't you recognize me!" she shouted at him.

Sortias face then froze before he started groaning sharply. The groaning then stopped as he lifted his head back up and blinked at seeing Aqua. "A-Aqua?... Is that you?" Sora asked her sounding like his normal self.

"Sora!" Aqua smiled before she ran over to him.

"Aqua?... Is it really you?" Sora asked her again.

Aqua then giggled while rubbing eyes with her finger. She then gave Sora a tight hug. "It's me Sora, I'm here...thank you..." she quietly told him.

Sora's lips then turned upwards as he wrapped one arm around Aqua's neck. "It was no big deal..." he replied before grabbed Aqua's neck. "I only followed my heart's guidance!" Sora said lifting her up as his golden eyes were shining once more.

"V-Van..it...as!" Aqua struggled to say out loud while trying to pry his hands off her neck.

Sortias then threw her at the castle's gates. "Both you, Sora and Ventus are truly hopeless idiots!" Sortias laughed.

Aqua let out a harsh cough as she was recovering from her loss of oxygen. The castle's gates absorded most of the force making a dent in it. Aqua then looked back up to see Sortias zooming towards her. She quickly held out her hand to counter with a Blizzaga spell. However, only a thin icy wind came out instead of her fierce blizzard spell.

"Oh no! I used up all my remanding magic!" Aqua said.

"This is the end Aqua! No one is coming to your rescue this time!" Sortias shouted at her with Keyblade in hand.

Aqua had no choice left and braced herself for the strong strike.

"That's enough!" Namine shouted out guarding Aqua from Sortias as she stood in between the two Keyblade wielders. She then glared at Sortias who stopped dead in his tracks.

"There's no need for anymore violence!" Namine shouted. "I finished fixing Roxas's memories, now I can go along with you with no regrets left" Namine told him. "But if you dare hurt anyone else here then I will erase my own memories!" Namine threated him.

"...That's one obvious bluff" Sortias replied to her.

Namine then pulled out her sketchbook in one hand and used her free hand to summon a small burning fire. "I'm not afraid of what will happen to me" Namine told him holding the sketchbook over the flame. "If I continue to do nothing then more people will keep getting hurt and I hate that" she added.

"So it's your choice on what you want to do." Namine told him.

Sortias then stared at her for a long time. "You are one stupid fool" Sortias replied to her. He then turned around and started walking back to Master Xehanort.

Namine then extinguish the flame in her hand.

"Wait! Why did you do that?" Aqua asked her. "If you are important to Xehanort and Vanitas's plan then I can't let you go with them!" Aqua called out to her.

"Trust me I know what to do" Namine replied back to her. Aqua tried to get up but Namine already started walking towards the two seekers of darkness. Sortias helped Master Xehanort up as Namine joined up with them.

"Namine, if you would so kindly open a portal for us" Master Xehanort told her.

Namine nodded as she summoned a portal of darkness for them. She then turned around to take one last look at Roxas who still laid unconscious on the ground.

'I'm sorry Roxas, this is one promise I have to break' she thought before going into the portal of darkness.

* * *

 _"Where am I?" Roxas asked sensing a feeling of Deja vu as he was floating in a empty white realm filled with chains. "What happened to me?... I can't remember anything..." Roxas said to himself again._

 _'Is this some kind of dream?' Roxas thought as the silent empty chain-space was peaceful._

 _"Roxas, can you hear me?" Namine voice broke through to him._

 _"Namine! Yeah! I hear you." Roxas replied turning his head over to his right to see Namine standing there in midair._

 _She then smiled at him "Good, I'm glad you can hear me."_

 _"Namine...Where are we?" Roxas tried asking her._

 _"Oh...well" Namine replied sounding disappointed before a second Namine walked out from behind her._

 _"You're currently in a realm where nothing but the chain of your memories exist. Also I'm not really Namine but the memory of Namine that you remember" The memory clone admitted. "She is too" The memory clone added referring to the first Namine standing besides her._

 _"A memory?" Roxas asked not understanding any of this at all._

 _"Yes that is correct, we're here because the real Namine has a message she wanted us to deliver to you" the first Namine told him._

 _"She wants you not to worry about her or Xehanort. Just leave the rest to her" A third memory version of Namine said coming out from behind the two._

 _"What are you saying Namine? You can't trust Xehanort! You're being tricked!" Roxas tried shouting at the three Namine in front of him._

 _"Roxas, I need you to believe in me. I know of a way to help save Sora from the darkness holding him hostage" The three Namine said in unison. The three memory clones then fused into one version of Namine._

 _"I'm sorry, our time is up. I guess I better get going or else-" Namine cutted off as she disappeared from Roxas's sight._

 _"Namine! Namine! NAMINE!" Roxas kept calling out to her in the chain realm as everything was beginning to turn white._

* * *

"Namine!" Roxas shouted out in a dark room. The room was mostly empty with only a bookshelf, a dresser and mirror, and lastly the bed he was currently sitting on to fill it up. The bland setout reminded him too much of his old room back during his time with the organization. Roxas then pulled off the blanket to find himself wearing his normal casual clothes he once wore in the data simulation of Twilight Town. Roxas was surprise to find it felt more comfortable than his heavy and hot coat.

Roxas then left the room to find himself infront of a long and high spiral staircase. Roxas shook his head to shake off the intimidating presence of the stairs as he started to walk up it. It took him longer with occasion breaks between every half flight. Yet, he finally made it to the top to find a brown colored wooden door with a hat symbol with tiny stars on it.

He then opened the door to see Master Yensid and Riku awaiting him in the lair.

"Welcome, so you are Roxas" Master Yensid said to the blond. Roxas nodded to him before glaring his eyes towards Riku.

Master Yensid saw this and coughed to grab both of their attention away from each other. "I understand that you two may hold anything but friendliness to each other. So let's discuss the matter at hand now that Roxas has awoke from his deep slumber" Master Yensid told them.

"How long was I asleep for?" Roxas asked them. The two remained silent not answering Roxas's question.

"Uh? Is something wrong? How long have I been asleep for?" Roxas asked them again

"You were asleep 352 days, believe or not" a familiar voice replied to him.

Once Roxas heard that voice he turned around to see a young male with spiky red hair leaning against the open door.

"Axel..." Roxas said outloud.

"What? No reaction at all? Don't tell me you went and became a zombie again" Lea said with a smirk written on his face.

Roxas then let out a laugh before covering his eyes. "We haven't seen each other for a long time and you already started teasing me" Roxas replied.

"Ofcourse! We are best friends after all" Lea replied still smirking before walking over to him. He then ruffled his hair "I missed you buddy" Lea told him as a single tear slid down his face.

Roxas then looked faced him once he was done with his hair. "So...I've been asleep for 352 days?" Roxas joked deceding to play along in his trick.

"More like 2 to 3 days at most" Lea replied truthfully.

"That's still a long time" Roxas said when suddenly the events of his dream came flooding back to him. "Axel! We need go stop Namine! She's planning on doing something reckless to try and save Sora!" Roxas told him.

"Wow relax Roxas! I know how you must be feeling Roxas. We're all pretty anxious about this situation but we need to calm down and think of our next actions" Lea told him.

"Axel is correct, so far we've been underestimating both Xehanort and the darkness within Sora" Master Yensid said recalling the two's attention back on him.

"Speaking of that, I think it's time you told us the truth about this darkness controlling Sora" Lea said.

"Allow me to fill you two in on the darkness hiding within Sora" Mickey replied walking over to the two. "First, before I start I have a question for you Roxas" Mickey said while facing him.

"What did you experience down in the depths of Sora's heart?" Mickey asked him.

Roxas then thought for a moment trying to recall those far off memories. "I don't remember much about it... but I did experience all kinds of negative emotions flowing over my body; Fear, Angry, Sadness and Despair" Roxas answered.

"I see..." Mickey replied looking back over to Master Yensid with a concern expression.

"Master..." Mickey tried to say until he saw Master Yensid put up his right hand to silent him.

"I understand very well too, Mickey. It is impossible to ignore his existence any longer" Master Yensid told him.

Roxas then sighed "Can someone please just explain what is going on?" he asked already feeling tired.

"I will" a new female voice appeared in the room as she walked out of the shadows.

"Aqua you should really be getting more rest" Riku told her.

"I'm fine Riku, don't worry about me too much" Aqua replied with a gentle smile on her face.

Roxas did see the women had some bandages covering half of her body.

Aqua then saw Roxas staring at her and her smile dropped. She carefully walked towards the teenager and stared at him. She was very close to his face as her blue orbs were looking into his own.

"Umm...who are you?" Roxas asked feeling his cheeks heat up a bit.

Aqua then frowned and stepped away from Roxas. "I'm sorry... You just remind me of someone I know" Aqua replied.

Roxas frowned too knowing that her voice was hiding some type of pain.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you Roxas, my name is Aqua"

* * *

Namine remained quiet as she was walking with Sortias to the Round Room. She kept her eyes down at her feet during the entire walk. She then felt Sortias stop her from walking any further as they reached the room. The door opened revealing a huge open space room with 13 high chairs standing next to each other like a formation. Sortias then guided them both up to the circle platform standing in the center. Namine then raised her head to see several familiar faces staring down at her. Ansem, Xemnas, Saix and Xigbar were the only members she could recognize as the other members had their hoods up covering their faces.

"Welcome Namine, it's a honor that you decided to join us in this game" Master Xehanort said to her.

"...What do you really want with me?" she asked him.

Master Xehanort then smirked "Alright! Since you are so eager in wanting to get started then my request to you is a simple one" he said before pointing his long index finger at Sortias.

"I need you to erase both Sora's and Vanitas's memory"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 24**

 _Sorax33: It's been a while hasn't it? I know this chapter has taken a long time believe me. Trying to find a way to end this battle at Radiant Garden wasn't easy but I found a draft that I liked. Now there has been a lot of KH news these last couple of months. I'll give my brief thoughts on them without going into too much spoiler territory. The Big Hero 6 trailer was amazing and the best one I think we got in term of story plot. The Tangled one was nice too see along with (Censored) trailer we got shorty after that. Plus we finally got a sample of what "Face My Fears" sounds like. Personally for me, I love how it's sounding so far and I can't wait to hear the rest of it._

 _Before I end this author note, I want to thank everyone who is still following this story after suffering that long break. I know how frustrating it can be with no word from the author about when the next update will be. However, just know that I will finish this story no matter what. I owe it to my co-author NinjaFang1331 and to you all to do so._

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't. Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!. And as always, May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


End file.
